Las Vueltas del Destino
by FashionBulma
Summary: Quien iba decir que Vegeta tuviera que hacer una misión mandada por Frezzer y por esta razón conozca a una persona muy especial que va a cambiar su vida.
1. Prologo

Prologo

En el cuartel general del Planeta Vegita, un ser del que todos odian esperaba una noticia.

-Señor Frezzer los saiyajins ya están preparados, para ir a la Tierra-dijo un soldado, haciéndole reverencia.

-Excelente-exclamo el soberano-diles que espero un buen trabajo, que no quede nadie con vida en ese planeta y…. que no me decepcionen si no quieren sufrir.

-Como usted ordene lord Frezzer-dijo por último el soldado, haciéndole una reverencia antes de irse.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo de Vegita, dos saiyajins estaban dirigiéndose hacia las naves para su viaje.

-Hay estoy harto de ir a estas misiones-dijo de mala gana uno de los saiyajins que tenía el cabello levantado, en forma de flama.

-Si lo se Vegeta, pero no tenemos opción-dijo el compañero de este, que tenía el cabello alborotado-Además tu sabes que sucederá si no cumplimos con nuestra misión.

-Agh!-se quejó Vegeta golpeando una de las paredes dejando un hueco en ella-Ya estoy harto de seguir obedeciendo las ordenes de ese maldito, si pudiera transformarme en Súper Saiyajin lo mataría sin compasión por la humillación que me está haciendo pasar-agachando la cabeza-¡yo soy el Príncipe Saiyajin ¡!No tendría que obedecer la orden de nadie!-grito lleno de ira.

-Shhh, Vegeta no grites, a ver si te escuchan, nos meteríamos en problemas –dijo Goku silenciando y tratando de calmar a su amigo.

-No me interesa.

-Lo se Vegeta, yo aun no siendo un príncipe no me gusta hacer estas cosas, pero no tenemos opción-dijo Goku agarrando el hombro de su compañero-Algún día nos vengaremos de Frezzer.

-Hmmp-dijo Vegeta sacando la mano de su compañero de su hombro, siguiendo caminando dirigiéndose a sus naves, seguido por Goku.

Vegeta y Goku eran amigos-compañeros desde que eran chicos debido a que el padre de Vegeta era el rey de su planeta y el padre de Goku su soldado de más confianza, pero fueron asesinados por Freezer al intentar proteger el planeta de ser invadido por este, al ver la fuerza que poseían Vegeta y Goku no los asesino y los volvió sus soldados para realizar sus misiones de invadir planetas y venderlos.

Antes de adentrarse en las naves apareció un soldado, para comunicarles algo.

-Lord Frezzer me mando a comunicarles, que no haya ningún sobreviviente en aquel planeta-dijo este-porque si no recibirán un castigo por desobedecer sus órdenes.

-Cállate! Ami nadie me dice que hacer-sentencio Vegeta

-Bien dicho Vegeta, no hay necesidad de matar a la gente-dijo contento Goku- solo les diremos que venderemos su planeta y asunto arreglado.

-Es obvio que matare a todos, como así me llamo el Príncipe Saiyajin–ignorando el comentario absurdo de Goku.

-Para que hablo?-comento un Goku decepcionado.

-Eso espero–dijo el soldado-porque si no sabrán lo que es la muerte a manos del Gran Frezzer.

-Me estas amenazando insecto?-dijo Vegeta agarrándolo de la armadura-Acaso piensas que tengo miedo lo que diga esa lagartija, me va y me viene lo que diga –tirando al soldado en el piso, se adentró a su nave sin antes decir:

-Dile a esa lagartija que no se preocupe, que su soldado de gran confianza, siempre hace perfecto su trabajo.

Sin más que decir cierra la puerta de la nave, como también Goku y son dirigidos hacia el espacio rumbo a la Tierra, donde les esperaría una sorpresa. Sobre todo a uno de ellos.

N/A:Este es mi primer fanfic echo con capitulos , ya que siempre fueron capitulos unicos , espero que les guste .Como es prologo lo hice corto , para que sepan masomenos de que se tratara la historia ,si esto resulta bien(porfa que asi sea u.u) subire el primer capitulo de este fic , acepto todo tipo de comentarios(asi veo si la sigo) y como dije en mis demas historias ,pliss nada de insultos (no sean malos) T.


	2. A primera vista

En la tierra una joven de 18 años, que tenía un cabello no muy peculiar de color azul como sus ojos, estaba trabajando en un proyecto junto a su padre el Sr. Brief , ya que este trabajaba en una de las empresas más famosas de la ciudad Corporación Capsula. Esta se llamaba Bulma Brief

-Oye papá, ¿para cuándo tiene que estar listo este proyecto?-pregunto Bulma con curiosidad.

-Para el mes que viene hija, todavía tenemos tiempo –dijo el Sr. Brief-pero prefiero tenerlo unos días antes.

-Ok

Luego un gran estruendo de escucho por toda la ciudad, haciendo que todos lo escucharan y salieran de sus casas a ver qué pasaba.

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo Bulma sosteniéndose de la mesa de proyectos por el gran temblor.

-No lo sé hija pero, hay que estar alertas-tomando dos de las armas que tenía en unos de sus cajones (por seguridad XD)-Toma dijo entregándole una de estas.

-Uy pero papá hace cuanto que no uso una de estas-dijo la peliazul algo olvidadiza de cómo se usaba.

-Solo apunta al malhechor y tiras del gatillo es fácil – dijo con mucha confianza el

-Esta…Bien

Salieron corriendo hasta llegar al sitio, el cual se produjo el estruendo, donde solo se pudo ver dos naves espaciales, que habían aterrizado.

-Qué es eso?-pregunto uno de los ciudadanos.

-Parece una nave-dijo otro.

Habían venido todas las tropas armadas, por urgencia .Hasta que vieron que las puertas de las naves se estaban abriendo.

-Acaso... son-dijo Bulma mirando extrañada a los seres que habían salido.

-Extraterrestres!- grito uno.

Todos comenzaron a disparar hasta formar una nube de humo, pero al dispersarse este, los dos individuos seguían intactos.

-Oie Kakaroto ¿qué te parece si empezamos a divertirnos?-pregunto Vegeta, mirando a toda la multitud de personas que los estaban viendo.

-Pero Vegeta se mas cortez mejor digámosles, que solo vinimos a apoderarnos del planeta y ya

-Queee?-grito Bulma, todos habían quedaron en shock por lo que habían escuchado.

Algunos salieron corriendo y gritando, y otros comenzaron apuntarles con sus armas, incluyendo a Bulma.

-Kakaroto! Debiste cerrar la boca, ahora es todo un alboroto-llamo la atención Vegeta a su compañero –de igual forma iba a matarlos-pensó

Vegeta formo una bola de ki y comenzó a disparar por todos lados en donde estaban los ciudadanos.

Bulma estaba que esquivaba las explosiones y los disparos hasta que empezó a disparar en donde estaban los Saiyajins. Pero a lo lejos pudo ver que su padre había recibido uno de los ataques.

-Papaa! –Grito Bulma, con lágrimas en sus ojos-resiste papa!

Bulma tenía en brazos el cuerpo de su padre, este comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Hi...Ja, por favor prométeme que te vas a vengar de tu pueblo –dijo este adolorido-te…quie…ro mu...c-el Sr. Brief no pudo luchar más en mantenerse consiente, y murió.

-Papaa! Por favor no te mueras!-decía Bulma llorando en el pecho de su padre-Te lo prometo papa-dijo sollozando y como último dejando el cuerpo de su padre en el piso.

Ella sabía que esos dos seres eran poderos, lo único que podía hacer era esconderse entre los escombros y esperar a que todo pasara, y pensar en una idea.

Pasaron 20min en matar a todas las personas, Vegeta estaba satisfecho por su trabajo, en cambio Goku estaba un poco arrepentido, aunque en todo el trayecto este tenía algo que ocultaba.

-Vamos Kakaroto, ya terminamos con nuestro trabajo-dijo Vegeta orgulloso de sí.

-Si…Vegeta-dijo un poco nervioso.

-Me ocultas algo?-pregunto sospechoso Vegeta.

-Noooo! Que crees Vegeta no digas tonterías-dijo Goku sacudiendo las manos en forma de negación.

-No me creas estu….-Vegeta paro de hablar, al escuchar la voz de alguien que les estaba gritando, al darse vuelta, vio a una mujer apuntándole con un arma.

-Quédense quietos o juro que tirare del gatillo-dijo Bulma muy segura de sí.

-Jajaj, quien te crees tú para desafiarnos terrícola-riendo Vegeta, por la ingenuidad de la humana.

-Tu mataste a mi pueblo y a mi padre ahora pagaras por eso, maldito!-iba a dispararle, pero algo la detuvo pudo ver que este se acercó hacia donde ella estaba, quitándole el arma.

-Que malos reflejos tienes mujer-dijo Vegeta, rompiendo el arma con su mano, hasta quedar en mil pedazos.

-No te tengo miedo

Bulma se paró mostrando enfrentándosele para demostrar que no iba a ser asustada por una extraterrestre.

-Eso lo veremos

Vegeta comenzó a formar una bola de ki, apuntándole a Bulma, no podía creer que una mujer le hablara de ese tono, siendo el príncipe de los Saiyajins, pero respetaba la valentía que tenía al enfrentarlo, la vio de reojo y se dio cuenta que era muy hermosa , lo que le parecía raro era que no le temía, ósea a todos les hacía temer ,pero esa terrícola era diferente , tenía algo que la hacía diferenciar de los demás, con tanto lio en la cabeza, no logro matarla, algo le decía que no debía .Bulma al ver que no le había hecho nada, lo comenzó a provocar.

-Que acaso te da miedo matarme?

-No me provoques mujer –Vegeta dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero Bulma de un grito lo detuvo.

-Heyyy! Aún no he terminado contigo –grito Bulma, con mucho enfado, por dejarla parada como una tonta.

-Vegeta porque no la mataste, que piensas hacer, si los soldados de Frezzer vienen a investigar el planeta, se van a dar cuenta que no matamos a todos, y estos le van a contar-dijo Goku preocupado.

-Tengo una idea, pero tendras que ayudarme-Dijo Vegeta dirigiendo la mirada hacia Bulma.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Goku, con curiosidad.

-La llevaremos con nosotros al planeta Vegita y la esconderemos, sin que nadie sospeche

-Me parece una gran idea Vegeta, pero aún no me dijiste ¿porque no la mataste ?¬¬-dijo Goku mirándolo en forma picara.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Kakaroto!-grito Vegeta a su compañero y un poco sonrojado.

-Ok ok tendras tus razones –dijo sonriendo

-Hmmp estúpido Kakaroto-pensó Vegeta.

Vegeta se acercó devuelta a Bulma y de la nada la cargo en sus hombros, llevándosela hacia la nave.

-Que haces estúpido! Suéltame!-gritaba Bulma pegándole en la espalda de Vegeta para tratar de zafarse de su agarre.

-Si quieres morir, no hay problema-Dijo Vegeta aun sosteniéndola.

Bulma al oír eso, se calló, ella había prometido a su padre vengarse de su pueblo y si se la llevaba con él, buscaría una forma de formar un plan.

-Kakaroto, toma – Vegeta le entrego a Bulma-ve tú en la nave con ella, no quiero soportar más sus gritos-dijo Vegeta molesto.

-Emmm, Vegeta con respecto a eso-dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza-mi nave ya está ocupada.

-Queee? Como que está ocupada?-Dijo Vegeta perdiendo la paciencia.

Goku al abrir la nave, se pudo ver una silueta de una mujer. Vegeta estaba con cara de sorprendido y Bulma de alegría.

-Explícame esto Kakarotoo!-dijo Vegeta explotando de la rabia.

-Vegeta por favor no te alteres, te lo explicare-dijo Goku apoyándose en su nave- lo que pasa es que mientras nosotros íbamos por caminos diferentes a matar gente, estaba buscando si ninguno había quedado con vida, hasta que vi a esta chica, estaba que lloraba y me suplicaba que no la matara y bueno pues… tú sabes como soy Vegeta.

-Hay Kakaroto eres imposible-dijo Vegeta poniéndose una mano en su cara.

-Pero de que te quejas Vegeta si tu hiciste lo mismo –dijo Goku defendiéndose.

-Para tu información, yo hago lo que se me…-otra vez Vegeta fue interrumpido por Bulma, pero esta vez no le gritaba a el sino a la mujer que Goku había escondido.

-Milk!-grito de felicidad Bulma, a reconocer a su amiga-que bueno que estés bien.

-Bulma! Yo también me alegro-dijo Milk abrazando a su amiga.

-Acaso ustedes se conocen?-pregunto Vegeta a ver la escena.

-Acaso no lo ves, o estas ciego?-dijo Bulma de mala gana, separándose se su amiga para enfrentarlo.

-Qué carácter que tienes mujer-dijo Vegeta de mala gana-pero eso me gusta-pensó.

-¿Al final que haremos Vegeta?-pregunto Goku acercándose a Vegeta.

-Está bien tu lleva a la terrícola de pelo negro y yo a la mujer gritona-dijo Vegeta sin darse cuenta que Bulma lo había oído.

-Te oí!

-Como si me importara.

Cada uno de los Saiyajins se dirigieron a sus respectivas naves, seguidos con cada una de las mujeres que habían acordado, Goku con Milk y Vegeta con Bulma, les esperaba un viaje largo de tres meses hasta el Planeta Vegita, lo que no esperaban era como iba a ser ese viaje con sus nuevas acompañantes.


	3. Las Discuciones y La Idea

Ha pasado un mes desde la visita al planeta tierra y los dos Saiyajins seguían en su viaje para llegar a su respectivo planeta, para uno de ellos le parecía tranquilo el viaje ya que su acompañante no era de muchas palabras, pero para el otro parecía estar en el propio infierno.

-MUJER! DIJE QUE TE QUEDARAS QUIETA-grito Vegeta ya cansado de que su "compañera" se moviera de un lado para otro en la nave.

-CALLATE ESTUPIDO!-contesto Bulma también cansada pero de las quejas de Vegeta-Esta nave es muy pequeña y no es muy cómoda, además ni loca me voy a sentar en tu regazo ¬¬- dijo Bulma, recordando el primer día que salieron del Planeta Tierra

Flashback

_-Me podrías decir…. ¡PORQUE NO TE QUEDAS QUIETA! –grito un frustrado Vegeta._

_-Pero que quieres que haga! No hay lugar donde me pueda sentar –respondió una Bulma muy molesta por su situación._

_-Siéntate en mi regazo, así estarás muy cómoda –dijo un Vegeta muy seductor._

_-PERO QUE TE PASA PERVERTIDO!-grito Bulma sonrojada._

_Lo único que podía hacer era sentarse en el piso de la nave, aunque se chocara con los controles de este y las piernas de Vegeta, prefería mil veces eso que sentarse arriba del asesino de su padre. _

Fin del Flashback

Mientras tanto en la otra nave Goku estaba de lo más tranquilo, Milk era una mujer tímida, no era de muchas palabras, solo le respondía con gestos. Esta estaba cargada por Goku sobre sus piernas, ya que para ella no era incómodo y molesto debido a que este no la había matado.

-Goku ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?-pregunto Milk, rompiendo el silencio.

-Por supuesto Milk ¿dime?- dijo un Goku sorprendido y feliz que le hablara, ya que aunque haya pasado un mes el que daba conversación siempre era él.

-¿Porque no me mataste ese día en el que vinieron a invadir la tierra?-pregunto Milk, ya que Goku le había contado el por qué fueron a matar a todos los del planeta Tierra, ella lo había comprendido y por eso no tenia rencor ninguno hacia él, ya que este estaba obligado por alguien supuestamente llamado Frezzer, y sabia de que si no cumplía con su misión lo torturarían o matarían, pero sabiendo la razón de este, siempre se estuvo preguntando porque no la había matado ya que sabía las consecuencias si no cumplía con esa orden .

-Emmm… bueno pues-Goku estaba nervioso la verdad no sabía la razón porque no la había matado, tal vez sintió lastima por esa joven que le rogaba que no la matara, o pena u otra cosa…–La verdad no lo sé – le contesto Goku a una Milk muy confundida.

-Ah ok no te preocupes-dijo Milk decepcionada esperando otra tipo de respuesta.

-Milk… apropósito, te pediría por favor que cuando lleguemos al planeta Vegita, es que hagas todo lo que yo te diga , porque como ya te conté Frezzer si se entera de que las trajimos a vos y a Bulma de la Tierra nos matarían ami y a Vegeta.

Goku sabia el nombre de Bulma debido a que esos momentos en que Goku daba conversación ,además de haberse presentado ellos dos ósea él y Milk , cada uno dijo el nombre de su respectivo amigo, y como era su forma de ser de cada uno y que a él le gusta más que lo llamaran Goku en vez de Kakaroto.

-No hay problema Goku, aunque apropósito, tú sabes ¿porque tu amigo no mato a Bulma?-pregunto Milk curiosa-debido a que me dijiste que no es de perdonar a nadie.

-La verdad no tengo idea, habría que preguntárselo a el-dijo Goku también pensando porque Vegeta no la quiso matar, ya que supuestamente para su compañero los terrícolas son una "basura".

En la nave donde estaban Vegeta y Bulma, después de tanta discusión, Bulma acepto sentarse en el regazo de Vegeta, pero poniendo la condición de que no la tocara.

-Apropósito, nunca me dijiste ¿cómo es ese tal Frezzer?-pregunto Bulma, ya que una semana después Vegeta le había contado como hizo Goku con Milk el echo del porque habían ido a matar a los habitantes de la Tierra y quien fue el que los mando a hacer esa misión, pero Bulma como su amiga también tenía la curiosidad del porque no la había asesinado, pero después pensó tal vez tenía sus razones, así que prefirió preguntárselo cuando sea un buen momento.

-Para que lo reconozcas más fácil, lo único que te puedo decir es que es una lagartija mal desarrollada-dijo un Vegeta enojado y burlón a la vez-eso si como ya te dije… ni se te ocurra hacer lo que se te dé la gana cuando lleguemos a mi planeta, ya que si te vas por ahí, nos van a descubrir y nos mataran a tu amiguita y a ti, ya que tal vez yo y Kakaroto seremos torturados , debido a que no le conviene matarnos-dijo un Vegeta serio pensando en la situación si sucediera eso.

-No te preocupes por eso…..pero dime ¿Que estaremos haciendo con mi amiga escondidas? Porque ni se te ocurra que estaré encerrada en una habitación en cuatro paredes, -dijo Bulma molesta, ya que Vegeta le había dicho de que estarían ella en su habitación y Milk en la de Goku, hasta que idearan un plan.

-NO SE MUJER! Que quieres que haga soy el Príncipe de Saiyajins no una niñera cuida terrícolas-dicho este Vegeta se le ocurrió algo.

-Y para que nos trajeron con ustedes! Si íbamos a hacer una carga –grito Bulma a Vegeta pero al ver que no la estaba escuchando grito más fuerte–ME ESTAS OYENDO IDIOTA! SI TANTO TE MOLESTA NOS HUBIERAS ASESINADO Y….-Bulma fue interrumpida por Vegeta.

-CALLATE! DE UNA BUENA VEZ-le respondió Vegeta gritando de la misma manera-se me ocurrió una idea.

-Uy a ver señor sabelotodo dime ¿cuál es la idea?-dijo la peli azul burlándose de Vegeta.

-Deja de burlarte mujer, si tanto te haces la lista, has un plan vos, si la única que se queja aquí eres tú! –dijo el saiyajin sabiendo que él tenía la razón.

-Ushhh!Está bien…. perdone señor Príncipe-dijo Bulma con ironía-dígame cuál es su gran plan.

-Muy bien mujer –dijo Vegeta con su sonrisa de triunfador-alfin aprendiste a respetar a tus superiores.

-ME VAS A CONTAR LA IDEA SI O NO!-grito Bulma cansada de que la siga molestando.

-A MI NO ME DES ORDENES!-dicho esto Vegeta, le conto su plan a Bulma, en el que esta se sorprendió por este ya que era un grandiosa idea.

-Ósea que yo y Milk, nos tenemos que hacer pasar por dos saiyajin?-pregunto Bulma, para saber si entendió bien el plan.

-Exacto, veo que cuando quieres entender puedes-dijo Vegeta en forma divertida.

-Que quieres decir con eso? ¬¬-dijo Bulma con mala cara.

-Por suerte, con Kakaroto tenemos guardadas las armaduras de nuestras madres, seguro que les quedaran-dijo Vegeta ignorando la pregunta de la peli azul-aunque….-pensó en voz alta mirándola.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Porque me miras así?-pregunto Bulma sonrojaba por como la miraba.

-El problema será tu cabello.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene mi cabello?-dijo ahora una Bulma confundida

-Los Saiyajin son destacados por tener el cabello negro, tu amiga no tendrá ningun problema, pero tú tienes un cabello bastante extraño, que darán sospechas-dijo Vegeta serio, pensando cómo solucionar ese problema.

-Y si decimos que cuando era pequeña me secuestraron y por tratar de hacer un experimento conmigo, me cambiaron el color de cabello-dijo Bulma muy alegre por su supuesto brillante plan.

Vegeta no muy convencido de la propuesta de la peli azul, la ignoro y trato de pensar en un plan mejor.

-Mejor deja que piense yo-dijo Vegeta mirándola serio.

-Hmmp, mi plan es perfecto, como puedes dudar de mi la gran Bulma Brief-dijo Bulma muy orgullosa de sí.

-Haremos esto-dijo Vegeta ignorando el comentario dela peli azul -te aremos pasar como hija de un Saiyajin y una humana, ya que seguro Frezzer se va a enterar de que trajimos a alguien con nosotros, lo que diré es que te encontramos en la tierra y nos enteramos que eras "mitad saiyajin", por eso es el color de cabello, después planearemos donde vas a estar debido a que te pueden poner como soldado y tengas que mostrar tu fuerza-dijo Vegeta otra vez preocupado de cómo se iba a complicar el tema.

-Y si le decimos que por ser "mitad saiyajin" mi madre que era humana era una científica y al vivir con ella aprendí de eso-dijo Bulma al ver como Vegeta había quedado sin ideas, ella lo ayudo.

-Acaso… ¿tú sabes algo de ciencia?-pregunto Vegeta sorprendido y ilusionado, ya que si lo era el plan funcionaria de maravilla.

-Obvio, en la Tierra era la científica más famosa, ya que mi padre también era científico y me enseño todo lo que sabía –dijo la peli azul con mucho orgullo.

-Entonces todo saldrá perfecto, le diré a Frezzer que te ponga en la sala de científicos, ya que le convendrá debido a que no hay muchos, va digamos que nadie-dijo Vegeta recordando que Frezzer había matado a todos los científicos por desobedecerlo y hacer mal el trabajo-y asunto arreglado.

-Espero que todo salga bien –dijo Bulma un poco asustada de lo que podría pasar pero a la vez contenta, debido a que era un buen plan.

-Claro que saldrá bien, si todo lo que planeo sale bien-dijo Vegeta como que si el había planeado todo.

-Hmmp, presumido.

-Que dijiste?¬¬

-Nada –dijo Bulma haciéndose la desentendida-Bueno yo voy a dormir, espero que lleguemos pronto al Planeta Vegita-dijo como último tratando de acomodarse para dormir, ya que no quería apoyarse sobre Vegeta, así que puso su cabeza sobre la pared de la nave y empezó a cerrar los ojos.

-Si será lo mejor para dejar de escuchar tus…-Vegeta no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Bulma estaba dormida-un día de estos esta mujer me va a ser explotar de la rabia y sin razón la voy a matar-dijo Vegeta mirándola serio.

Esta se estaba moviendo y sin conciencia alguna esta apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Vegeta, este quedo en shock no sabía qué hacer si sacarla de encima o dejarla dormir, era mejor la segunda opción ya que si la despertaba iba a hacer un berrinche y este ya estaba cansado de escucharla, lo único que hizo fue programar el estado de sueño de la nave y programar otro para que le avisara cuando lleguen a Vegita , era mejor dormir hasta que supieran que estaban cerca de este, después de tocar el botón para el estado de sueño , Vegeta antes de cerrar los ojos, pensó en que cosas les esperarían cuando llegaran a su planeta.


	4. Dos extrañas en el Planeta Vegita

Ya pasados los tres meses, las naves de los Saiyajin ya estaban cerca del planeta Vegita, y uno de ellos ya estaba despertando.

-Ash, este fue el viaje más incómodo que tuve toda mi vida-dijo Vegeta tratando de moverse y acomodarse, lo que había notado es que aún la mujer no había despertado, y la cara de esta estaba cerca de la suya. Al verla bien pudo notar lo hermoso que era su rostro, su tez era blanca y sus labios parecían dulces y suaves, por un momento tuvo la sensación de querer besarla, pero al recuperar su recompostura, la sacudió para que despertara.

-Despierta mujer! Ya estamos llegando

-Hayyy! Vegeta que agresivo-dijo Bulma reclamándole aún soñolienta.

-y que quieres que haga! Tienes el sueño muy pesado por lo que vi-dijo Vegeta quejándose.

-Enserio ya llegamos?-dijo la peli azul reincorporándose.

-Sí, me comunicare con Kakaroto a ver si está despierto –dijo Vegeta, tocando el comunicador para que se comunique con la otra nave donde su compañero estaba.

-Oyeee! Kakaroto estas despierto-grito Vegeta al ver que nadie respondía-KAKAROTOOOO!.

-¿Qué pasa Vegeta?Ya te oiiii-dijo un Goku, un poco molesto por el comportamiento de su compañero.

-Si ya te diste cuenta, estamos cerca de Vegita-dijo Vegeta un poco más tranquilo.

-Si Vegeta ya lo sé.

-Bueno si tanto sabes, seguro debes saber el plan que forme-dijo Vegeta molesto, al haberle hablado de un tono que lo tomo mal. Pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-Si como no, como si lo hubieras planeado todo vos-sonó Bulma molesta como voz de fondo en el comunicador.

-Tú no te metas mujer!-dijo Vegeta enojado por interrumpirlo.

-¿Qué plan Vegeta?-pregunto Goku confundido ignorando la discusión de Vegeta y Bulma que se escuchaba en el comunicador.

-Veo que ya se llevan bien –dijo Milk riéndose a lo bajo para que no la escucharan solo Goku.

-Con el carácter que tienen, veo que si-dijo Goku sin darse cuenta que lo habían escuchado.

-¿QUE DIJERON?-gritaron Vegeta y Bulma al mismo tiempo.

-Na…Nada….dime Vegeta ¿cuál es el plan?-dijo Goku un poco nervioso y temeroso.

-La primera fase del plan, será ocultar a las terrícolas, sin que nadie se dé cuenta que las trajimos, luego nos adentraremos a un sitio secreto que yo conozco del castillo, de ahí llegaremos a parque del castillo y luego de ahí vamos directamente a mi habitación, para contarte la otra fase del plan.

-Es perfecto Vegeta –dijo Goku muy contento por la idea de su amigo.

-Buenos ya estamos llegando, pone modo de aterrizaje silencioso para que nadie se dé cuenta que llegamos –dijo Vegeta tocando unos botones para programar la nave.

-Como digas-dijo Goku haciendo lo mismo.

Las naves comenzaron a descender en la sección de aterrizaje del planeta Vegita y comenzaron a salir cautelosamente de estas.

-Milk ten cuidado al bajar-dijo Goku ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla.

-Ohhh!gracias Goku –dijo Milk un poco sonrojada aceptando la ayuda.

Mientras que en la otra nave….

-Mujer apúrate sal de ahí-dijo Vegeta cansado de esperar a que Bulma saliera, debido a que esta estaba todo acalambrada por el largo viaje.

-Hayyy Vegetaa! Que poco caballeroso eres para ser un "Príncipe"-dijo Bulma molesta por la actitud de Vegeta y burlándose a la vez ya que este cada vez que se enojaba siempre decía "soy el Príncipe Saiyajin" ,de ahí supo que era el príncipe de ese planeta aunque este fuera gobernado por un tal Frezzer.

-PUEDES CERRAR LA BOCA! NADIE LE DICE QUE HACER AL PRIN….

-Si ya lo sé "Al príncipe saiyajin", ya me ese cuento-dijo Bulma interrumpiendo a Vegeta que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Hmmp.

-Bueno Vegeta, que hacemos ahora-dijo Goku caminando hacia donde estaban, seguido por Milk.

-Síganme –dijo Vegeta mientras caminaba-en una de las paredes del castillo hay un pasadizo secreto donde va directo hacia el jardín de este.

Todos comenzaron a seguir a Vegeta, suerte para ellos, que ningún soldado estaba de vigilancia o estaba caminando por ahí, ya que seguro como era de noche todos estaban durmiendo. Después de la nada Vegeta paro de caminar y comenzó a tocar una de las paredes de afuera del castillo y como si fue arte de magia el muro comenzó a abrirse mostrando por dentro un túnel.

-Wau, está buenísimo –dijo Bulma muy sorprendida.

-lo mismo digo –dijo Milk.

-Estos escondites son los que mi padre había puesto para emergencia –explico Vegeta.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste de este túnel Vegeta?¬¬-dijo un Goku un poco molesto al no a verle contado nada de ese pasadizo.

-A ver Kakaroto….-dijo vegeta cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos, parecía meditando-COMO QUIERES QUE TE CUENTE SI ERA UN SECRETO DE LA REALEZA!-grito vegeta abriendo los ojos de repente y mirándolo con mucha furia por la ingenuidad de su compañero.

-Bu…Bueno Vegeta no te alteres, solo preguntaba-dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza como signo de inocencia.

-Si no fuera por el distinto carácter y apariencia, yo diría que parecen como hermanos-dicho esto Bulma comenzó a adentrarse en el túnel junto con su amiga Milk, mientras que dos Saiyajin la miraban de diferente manera Goku con cara de no haber entendido y Vegeta con cara de odio.

Comenzaron a recorrer un largo camino en ese túnel hasta llegar a una supuesta apariencia de puerta redonda. Vegeta la abrió y desde abajo comenzaron a sacar algunas ramas y plantas que no los dejaban salir de este. Finalmente ya afuera del pasadizo se pudo contemplar un hermoso jardín lleno de flores de todo tipo y árboles.

-Es hermoso –dijo Bulma admirando tanta belleza.

-Parece el paraíso-agrego Milk también perpleja por lo hermoso que era.

-Se van a quedar paradas mirando las estrellas o van a seguir caminando-dijo Vegeta cruzado de brazos mirándolas muy seriamente junto con Goku aunque este las miraba con cara diciendo "háganle caso porque las mata".

-Ushh! Está bien ya vamos-dijo Bulma caminando hacia donde estaban.

-Ese me esta cayendo mal-susurro Milk a su amiga.

-Si… pero si lo pones en su lugar es nomas tranquilo-dijo Bulma riéndose al acordarse de las discusiones que tuvo con Vegeta durante el viaje en la que ella a veces le ganaba.

Estaban a muy pocos metros de entrar al castillo, pero Vegeta y Goku se detuvieron de repente al sentir el ki de alguien aproximándose.

N/a:Bueno lo primero quiero agradecer los comentarios de todos ,me alegra que les guste la historia n.n ,espero que les haya gustado este capitulo =)


	5. El Plan en Acción

-Escóndanse! –ordeno Vegeta en vos baja pero casi con un grito a las dos chicas.

Bulma y Milk se dieron cuenta de que alguien estaba por venir así que encontraron un arbusto y lo más rápido que pudieron se escondieron allí.

-Mis queridos saiyajin, no me había dado cuenta de su llegada-se escuchó una voz bastante suave pero sonaba que era de hombre.

-¿Qué haces aquí Zarbon?-dijo Vegeta mirándolo con mucha rabia, ya que desde pequeño lo había odiado.

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti Vegeta-dijo Zarbon caminando alrededor de Vegeta–tendrías que haberle avisado al gran Frezzer sobre sus llegadas, se va a molestar mucho si no le dices.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia sabandija-pronuncio Vegeta de forma amenazadora.

-Además, nosotros vinimos aquí para descansar un poco debido al viaje-dijo Goku metiéndose en la conversación-y de paso queríamos ver las flores-comento este con una sonrisa inocente.

-Kakaroto mejor no ayudes-pensó Vegeta mientras lo miraba con una vena en la frente por ese comentario.

-Hayyy que lindo, veo que Frezzer no los entreno bien para que sean bien hombres-dijo Zarbon en tono de burla.

-Mira quién habla, un monstro con aspecto de una mujer deformada-dijo Vegeta riendo de lado.

Mientras que nuestro Saiyajin y Zarbon se insultaban mutuamente, dos mujeres escondidas entre los arbustos estaban viendo la escena muy sorprendidas, una mostraba cara de asco por aquel sujeto que había aparecido y la otra estaba como en las nubes mirandolo.

-Viste ese hombre Bulma, es horribleee-le dijo en susurro Milk a su amiga con cara de asco-Bulma me escuchaste? , Bulmaaaa!-le susurro más fuerte cerca de la oreja al ver que no le estaba prestando atención.

-Sii Milk ya te escuche, no grites-dijo Bulma silenciosamente aunque sin apartar la vista de ese sujeto-pero no te parece lindo, mira esos ojos verdes y ese rostro, parece modelo-pronuncio Bulma con ojos en forma de corazón y juntando sus manos.

-Se nota que tienes malos gustos Bulmita-dijo Milk avergonzada de su amiga.

Volviendo a la escena anterior Vegeta y Zarbon seguían con su discusión.

-Tu pareces una antorcha con ese peinado-dijo furioso Zarbon a Vegeta.

-Y tú pareces una víbora afeminada-pronuncio Vegeta ya a punto de explotar.

Goku al ver que todo estaba a punto de salirse de control, intervino.

-Zarbon iremos con Vegeta a nuestras habitaciones a cambiarnos ya que estas armaduras están sucias y luego iremos con Frezzer para comunicarle nuestra llegada-dijo Goku tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible para que se marchara.

-Está bien Kakaroto, mejor me marcho para no seguir charlando con este insignificante mono –dijo Zarbon mientras iba rumbo a la entrada del castillo.

-¿QUE DIJISTE MALDITO?-Vegeta estaba a punto de ir a encararlo, pero Goku se puso enfrente de él y movió la cabeza en forma de negación.

-La próxima vez, me las pagar muy caro-dijo Vegeta a lo bajo para sí mismo y se encamino hacia donde estaban escondidas Bulma y Milk, seguido por Goku.

-¿Quién era ese?-pregunto Milk curiosa.

-Era uno de los soldados de Frezzer, es un poco más poderoso que nosotros pero Vegeta no le tiene miedo y tampoco yo-dijo Goku ya que era muy poco el nivel en el que lo superaba a él y a Vegeta pero solo cuando se transformaba en un horrible monstro.

-Ya veo.

-Pero no creo que sea tan "malo"-dijo Bulma inocentemente-digo…tal vez es como ustedes ya que también debe estar amenazado por Frezzer para cumplir sus órdenes-Bulma no se había dado cuenta de que lo que había dicho hiso enfadar a Vegeta más de lo que estaba.

-SI TANTO PIENSAS QUE ES "BUENO"! PIDELE A EL QUE TE OCULTE Y A VER SI LOGRAS HACER QUE NO TE MANDE CON FREEZER PARA QUE TE MATEEE–grito Vegeta mirándola con mucha ira dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos-nunca debí traerla , debí matarla cuando tuve la oportunidad-pensó .

-Lo…Lo siento Vegeta, no pensé que te enfadarías así solo decía-dijo Bulma un poco apenada al ver que su comentario lo había ofendido.

-No te preocupes Bulma –dijo Goku tocándole el hombro –lo que pasa Zarbon….-Goku fue interrumpido por Vegeta.

-Cállate Kakaroto!No debes contarle nada a esta irritante mujer-dijo Vegeta con un semblante molesto.

-Para tu información, si mal no lo recuerdas mi nombre es Bulma, Bul-ma-dijo la peli azul encarando a Vegeta poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra.

-Bueno basta de pelea y mejor sigamos –dijo Milk tratando de que toda la situación se calmara.

-Tienes razón Milk –dijo Goku al entender lo que trataba de hacer su compañera –si no alguien nos va a descubrir y esta vez no zafaremos fácilmente.

Siguieron su rumbo hasta adentrarse al palacio y gracias a Kami no fueron descubiertos por nadie, debido a que los pasillos de este no había nadie vigilando, hasta llegar a la habitación de Vegeta.

-Ufff alfin llegamos –dijo Bulma cansada de tanto caminar debido a que los pasillos eran largos.

-Nose de que tanto te quejas, agradece que no nos descubrieron, ya que teníamos que parar a cada rato, debido a tus quejas de que te dolían las piernas de tanto caminar ¬¬-dijo Vegeta mirándola con odio .

-Hmmp Idiota-pensó Bulma.

Goku los miraba con nerviosismo pero más miraba a Vegeta ya que si le contaba lo que se le había olvidado lo mataría.

-¿Por qué pareces asustado Kakaroto?-dijo Vegeta al notar el estado de su compañero-Acaso hay algo que me quieras decir.

-Ehhh… siii …digo…no ,hay ya que-dijo Goku rendido debido a que en cualquier momento se lo tenía que contar -me olvide comentarte de que había aprendido una nueva técnica ,llamada tele trasportación y …. que…. eso nos hubiera servido para entrar fácilmente al palacio –dijo Goku agachando la cabeza a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza.

-Quieres decir…. ¿QUE TUVIMOS QUE ESCONDERNOS COMO UNOS ESTUPIDOS PARA QUE NADIE NOS DESCUBRIERAA? Y POR TU ESTUPIDEZ POR POCO EL MALDITO DE ZARBON SE IBA A DAR CUENTA, ERES UN….-Vegeta estaba tan furioso que le salían chispas de sus ojos.

-Lo… lo siento Vegeta es que se me había olvidado-dijo Goku rezando a Kami de que no lo matara.

Vegeta estaba a punto de aniquilar a Goku, pero la tortura mortal de este fue intervenida por Milk.

-Emmm… Vegeta nos podrías contar cual es el siguiente plan –hablo Milk tratando de salvar a su compañero que se había metido en graves problemas.

-Hmp, esta vez zafaste Kakaroto, pero la próxima no será así-dijo Vegeta crujiendo sus nudillos.

-Sí…si-dijo Goku tragando saliva y agradeciendo a Milk con la mirada.

Vegeta se calmó, y comenzó a contarles a Goku y a Milk "su plan" y los dos al escucharlo quedaron muy sorprendidos.

-¿quieres que nos pasemos como Saiyajin?-dijo Milk algo temerosa de que no saliera bien la idea.

-Claro, tu no tendras problema por tu color de cabello, pero la terrícola irritante que tienes al costado-en ese momento Bulma lo miro con ganas de ahorcarlo y esto hizo que Vegeta se riera a lo bajo y siguió hablando-como ya les explique su cabello es muy llamativo y por eso pensé en hacerla pasar como mitad saiyajin y toda esa historia que ya les comente –dijo Vegeta cruzando de brazos con una media sonrisa.

-Eres fantástico Vegeta –dijo Goku alabando a su amigo.

-No tienes que decirlo Kakaroto, ya lo sé –dijo Vegeta orgulloso de si

-Ashh que agrandado-pensó Bulma

-Bueno, toma esto mujer-dijo Vegeta entregándole una armadura de Saiyajin de color violeta que había sacado de su armario-esta armadura era de mi madre espero que te quede.

-ah…eh gracias –dijo la peli azul recibiéndola.

-Yo tengo la armadura de mi madre en mi habitación, la voy a ir a buscar –dijo Goku saliendo de la habitación de Vegeta para dirigirse a la suya que estaba a pocos metros.

-Yo te acompaño Goku –dijo Milk tratando de alcanzarlo, aprovecho de que no había nadie en los pasillos para ir con él, aunque no le gustaba mucho la idea de dejar a Vegeta y a Bulma solos debido a que seguro iban a comenzar una nueva discusión, pero no iba a perder la oportunidad de conocer más a su compañero.

-Yo me iré a bañar –dijo Vegeta sacándose el torso de la armadura, dejando su pecho desnudo.

Bulma quedo impactada al verlo, su cuerpo parecía tallado por mil dioses, esta sonreía con picardía, pero de repente reaccionó y se quejó:

-Acaso piensas desnudarte en frente mío ¡PERVERTIDO!-grito Bulma avergonzada y sonrojada, pensando si la había visto sonriendo de esa manera.

-Yo en ningún momento dije que me miraras, ¡ERES UNA VULGAR!-dijo Vegeta en el mismo tono.

Sin más que decir Bulma se dio la vuelta y pensó- "mmm no está nada mal el principito", hay que estás diciendo Bulma si es un engreído, antipático, malhumorado, sexy, misterioso… hay ya cállate-dijo Bulma para sí misma -además como si fuera a gustarle.

Vegeta se dejó los bóxer y se dirigió al baño con otra armadura a mano, no sin antes ver de reojo a la peli azul que estaba dada vuelta dándole la espalda, le dio un poco de gracia como reacciono esta al verlo sin la armadura ,hizo su típica sonrisa de lado al recordarla y se adentró al baño. Bulma suspiro aliviada ya que sintió que la estaba observando y eso la había puesto nerviosa, se empezó a probar la armadura que le había dado Vegeta y por casualidades de la vida le quedaba perfecto aunque mostraba muchos sus atributos, luego pensó –las saiyajin tenían una buena forma de llamar la atención-esto hizo que Bulma se riera un poco por su comentario, pero…

-¿Porque tardaran tanto Goku y Milk?-se preguntó la peli azul al ver que estaban tardando

En la otra habitación, Goku también se había ido a bañar, mientras que Milk lo esperaba, está ya se había probado la armadura y como a su amiga le había quedado a su Goku salió del baño y para sorpresa de la pobre chica este llevaba solo una toalla que le tapaba la parte de abajo.

Milk tenía abierto los ojos como platos no sabía qué hacer, estaba toda sonrojada mirando el torso desnudo de su amigo saiyajin.

-Ehh…Milk ¿porque tienes esa cara de atontada?-pregunto un Goku con toda inocencia sin saber porque su compañera estaba así.

-Ah…no nada-dijo Milk al reaccionar mirando para un costado y ponerse más sonrojada de lo que estaba al haber sido descubierta.

-Wuau, mira que bien te quedo la armadura–dijo Goku muy sorprendido al verla, ignorando el nerviosismo de esta.

-Ayy,… gracias Goku –dijo la peli negra sin mirarlo.

-No hay de que, bueno me voy a cambiar –dijo Goku sacando una nueva armadura de su guardarropas-si quieres puedes bañarte ya que seguro te sientes sucia debido a todo el viaje que tuvimos.

-Sí, me siento un asco-sin más que decir Milk salió corriendo esquivando la mirada entrando al baño, toda avergonzada por el mal momento que paso.

Mientras tanto nuestro Saiyajin salió del baño vestido con la otra armadura que había llevado al baño. Pero al salir vio a Bulma con la armadura que le había entregado y quedo shokeado, le quedaba hermosa, si no fuera por el color de cabello, le parecía toda una saiyajin, juntando también su mal carácter, al pensar esto sonrió, pero no se había dado cuenta de que Bulma lo había visto.

-¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Acaso me veo mal con la armadura?-dijo Bulma enojada y a la vez un poco triste, ya que sintió de que le parecía ridícula a este.

-¡De que hablas mujer! Yo no me rio por eso –dijo Vegeta tratando de zafarse de muy mala manera de la situación.

-Significa que me veo linda-dijo la peli azul que le brillaban los ojos de la emoción.

-Eso ni soñarlo-comento Vegeta, sonando demasiado serio.

Este comentario hizo que Bulma se molestara y se fuera directamente hacia el baño pero Vegeta hizo que se detuviera al escuchar que le decía algo:

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo Vegeta sin entender la reacción de esta.

-Si no te das cuenta, me voy a ir a bañar, no pienso estar así de mugrosa todo el día, y peor aún… ¡AL AVER ESTADO SENTADA ARRIBA DE UN ASQUEROSO SAIYAJIN! -sin más que decir Bulma cerró la puerta con brusquedad, dejando a un saiyajin sorprendido por el comportamiento de esta, pero después de unos minutos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, alguien que había tocado la puerta de su habitación. Este la abrió y se encontró con uno de los soldados de Frezzer

-Lord Frezzer los manda a llamar, quiere verlos, inmediatamente-dijo este.

-¿Qué?- Vegeta quedo impactado –se supone que con Kakaroto debíamos ir a avisarle a Frezzer sobre nuestra llegada ,¿Quién le habrá habisa…-había dejado de pensar, ya sabía quién había sido el responsable –Zarbon –pronuncio con desprecio.

-dile a Frezzer que ya vamos-el soldado asintió y se fue por el largo pasillo-tengo que avisarle a Kakaroto.

Se dirigió a la habitación de este y toco la puerta con brusquedad.

-Kakaroto habré la puerta!-grito Vegeta a los cuatro vientos, estaba desesperado no sabía lo que les iba a esperar, cuando se vieran con Frezzer.

-¿Qué pasa Vegeta? Porque tanto alboroto-dijo Goku saliendo de la habitación preocupado por tanto griterío.

-Vamos Kakaroto, ese maldito de Zarbon le dijo a Frezzer sobre nuestra llegada, ya que el muy desgraciado no quiso esperar a que se lo dijéramos nosotros –dijo Vegeta caminando para dirigirse hacia donde estaba Frezzer seguido por Goku.

-Esto es malo Vegeta ahora ¿Qué va a pasar?-pregunto Goku un poco asustado al pensar lo que les esperaba.

-No lo sé, pero habrá que averiguarlo

Sin más que decir Vegeta y Goku fueron rumbo hacia donde Frezzer los estaba esperando.

** N/A: ¿Por qué Vegeta habrá reaccionado así de furioso hacia Bulma?¿Goku seguirá de ser tan descuidado? por todos los comentarios, me dan mucho ánimo .Saludos**


	6. La Falsa Identidad

Los dos saiyajin ya una vez frente a la puerta de donde estaba Frezzer entraron. Se pudo ver a este sentado en el trono, con dos soldados a sus costados Dodoria y Zarbon que los miraban con malicia, Vegeta y Goku se inclinaron frente al lord, aunque a uno de ellos no le gustaba para nada hacerlo.

-Nos llamó Lord Frezzer-dijo Vegeta tratando de sonar lo más sutil posible.

-Ohhhhh mis queridos monos, si quería verlos –dijo Frezzer con ironía-Me podrían explicar ¿Por qué no me avisaron sobre su llegada? Debido a que tuve que enterarme en voz de otro

En ese momento Vegeta miro con mucha ira a Zarbon y después hablo:

- Lo lamento lord Frezzer no volverá a pasar-dijo Vegeta entre dientes.

-Eso espero porque si no…-Frezzer se acercó a Vegeta y le a propino un rodillazo en el estómago, que hizo que este se retorciera un poco por el dolor-sabrán lo que es la tortura- susurro Frezzer amenazadoramente en el oído de Vegeta. Este comenzó a alejarse y Goku al ver el estado de su amigo lo trato de ayudar para que se levantara, pero Vegeta lo alejo.

-¡Déjame Kakaroto! , no necesito tu ayuda-dijo Vegeta tratando de reincorporándose.

-Bueno eso es todo, ya pueden irse-dijo Frezzer caminando a la vez que movía la mano en forma de despedida.

-Hay algo que nos falta decir –dijo el Vegeta levantándose-encontramos dos saiyajin en el planeta tierra.

-¿Qué has dicho?-dijo Frezzer mirándolo impactado-¿dos saiyajin? Se supone que había matado a todos los saiyajin de este planeta, ¿Cómo puede ser?, si a ellos los deje con vida fue para que me ayudaran en la invasión de otros planetas-pensó este.

-Seguro te preguntaras, el ¿porque?-comento Vegeta alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado-pues…te lo contare.

Vegeta le conto toda la idea que había planeado para engañar a Frezzer y este igual con un poco de duda le creyó por ahora.

-Así que hay una mujer que es media saiyajin, interesante-pensó Frezzer-Bueno serán útiles para que sean mis nuevas soldados-dijo este interesado de ver como era su poder de esas desconocidas.

-Yo tengo una idea mejor-dijo Vegeta, un poco temeroso a ver si aceptaba su petición-Las dos saiyajin me dijeron que son buenas en cosas de tecnología y se me ocurrió que servirían mucho ya que no hay nadie en los laboratorios para que puedan mejorar las naves y las armas de los soldados, por eso pensé que gracias a eso podríamos ir a diferentes planetas y purgarlos más rápidos.

-Mmm, tal vez tengas razón, está bien serán las nuevas científicas de los laboratorios, pero…diles que espero que no me fallen-comento Frezzer seriamente-porque sabrán los que les espera.

Ya terminada la conversación Vegeta y Goku se retiraron y al cerrar la puerta, incluyendo a Vegeta suspiraron aliviados ya que todo había salido como esperaban.

En la habitación de Vegeta ,Bulma ya había salido del baño , como se dio cuenta que este no estaba ,aprovecho en visitar el palacio ,ya que estaba aburrida de tanto esperar ,lo que se le había olvidado a esta es que hasta que no le avisaran de que el plan había salido bien no podía salir a ningún lado ,pero al no acordarse salió de la habitación como si nada,quizo ir a buscar a su amiga pero tenía miedo de tocar la puerta equivocada así que decidió ver el lugar por si sola. Le parecía que los pasillos fueran infinitos y no tenían fin, había caminado bastante y nada más lo que había visto eran puras habitaciones para la suerte de ella no había nadie, hasta que:

-Uy perdone-dijo Bulma al darse cuenta de que había chocado con alguien, pero lo que pudo ver era que había chocado con el mismo sujeto que había visto cuando estaba escondida entre los arbustos y con el que Vegeta había discutido.

-Con que eres tú, la supuesta mitad saiyajin, un gusto conocerle señorita-dijo Zarbon besándole la mano aunque con mucha falsedad-mi nombre es Zarbon y ¿el tuyo?

-Eh…. mi nombre…. es…. -dijo la peli azul con nerviosismo, pudo ver que el plan había resultado ya que la llamo saiyajin, y que ella tenía razón no era tan malo ese sujeto después de todo, además de que le parecía hermoso.

-Es un placer-dijo Zarbon, inclinándose.

-No... el placer es mío –dijo Bulma toda sonrojada.

-Bueno tengo que retirarme, fue un gusto conocerte-dijo Zarbon como último para después marcharse.

-Ahhhh es tan lindo –dijo Bulma entre suspiro, pero luego esta fue acorralada por un soldado que había escuchado la conversación que estuvo esperando a que estuviera sola.

-¿Quién es lindo? Preciosura-dijo este mirándola de arriba abajo-no quieres divertirte un poco, siempre quise probar como seria estar con una saiyajin.

-Ayy no por favor… suéltameeeee!-grito la peli azul tratando de zafarse del agarre del soldado.

-No grites, además te divertiras-empezo darse besos en el cuello, este acto hizo que Bulma se desesperaba, estaba rezando de que alguien viniera a ayudarla.

Vegeta y Goku estaban caminando rumbo hacia sus habitaciones hasta que escucharon el grito de alguien muy conocida para ellos:

-Esa no es…-dijo Goku al oír el grito.

-Bulma!-pensó Vegeta, este salió volando hacia dónde provino ese grito dejando a un Goku solo, ya que este no lo pudo seguir porque se había ido demasiado rápido. Al llegar Vegeta se quedó impactado por la escena, Bulma estaba sin la armadura de arriba y uno de los soldados la estaba tocando, esto hizo que Vegeta se enfureciera demasiado y sin más fue a agarrar a ese sujeto.

-¡SUELTALA!¡MALDITA SABANDIJA! -dijo Vegeta agarrándolo del cuello alejándolo de la peli azul.

-Ve…Vegeta-dijo temeroso el soldado-por favor no me mates-pidió rogando este.

-Desearas no haber nacido... ¡Muere!-grito Vegeta tirándole un poder a este exterminándolo con facilidad.

El soldado había desaparecido, ni cenizas de este habían quedado. Vegeta se acercó a Bulma en el que esta estaba asustada y llorado. En un acto sorpresivo la peli azul abrazo a Vegeta en el que este quedo impactado por tal acto pero le correspondió.

-Ay…Ve…geta… que suerte que llegaste a tiempo-dijo Bulma que estaba sollozando en el hombro de Vegeta, no sabía el por qué pero se sentía protegida en los brazos de este.

-Es…estas bien-dijo Vegeta con dificultad ya que él nunca se preocupaba por nadie, pero esta vez sintió algo que hizo hacer de que actuara de esa forma.

-Sí...si estoy bien, gracias por ayudarme-dijo Bulma separándose de él, para poder limpiarse las lágrimas.

Vegeta al ver que ya estaba incorporada le paso la armadura que ella tenía antes para que se la pusiera y luego la regaño:

-¡Te dije que te quedaras en la habitación hasta que yo llegara! –dijo Vegeta furioso al haber desobedecido sus órdenes –esta vez tuviste suerte, la próxima no estaré para ayudarte, ya que dejare que te haga algo por impaciente y testaruda.

-Para tu información, no iba a quedarme aburrida en una habitación esperándote –respondió Bulma defendiéndose-además si tanto dices que me hubieras dejado que me hicieran algo, ¿PORQUE NO LO HICISTE?-cuestiono esta.

-Yo hago lo que se me dé la gana, además para que te vayas enterando, señorita curiosa –dijo Vegeta irónicamente-Frezzer se creyó el plan

-Ja, ahora me lo vienes a decir, ya me entere de eso-dijo la peli azul.

-Y se puede saber ¿cómo te enteraste?-comentó Vegeta alzando una ceja esperando una respuesta.

-Después me decís a mi curiosa -dijo Bulma mirándolo con picardía a la vez que sonreía.

-Hmp

-Pues veras…mientras iba caminando me choque con aquel sujeto en el que se habían encontrado en el jardín , se llamaba Zarbon, él me dijo saiyajin, así que en ese momento me di cuenta de que el plan había resultado –dijo la peli azul acordándose aquel momento tan emocionante para ella.

-¿Solo eso paso?-pregunto Vegeta interrogando, no sabía porque pero sentía mucha curiosidad si había pasado algo más.

-Como que si ¿solo eso paso?, ¿acaso te importa?, ¡es mi problema!-se quejó Bulma al ver que parecía vigilándola de que es lo que hacía.

-Ashh, yo me largo–dijo Vegeta marchándose dejando a Bulma sola, sin habla por su reacción.

-Heyyy espérame, como dejas así a una dama Heyyy-dijo Bulma al reaccionar corriendo para tratar de alcanzarlo.

Miestras tanto en la habitación donde estaba el trono del planeta Vegita, Frezzer estaba pensando en lo que le había contado Vegeta sobre las dos Saiyajin.

-Me parece raro ,yo que me acuerde ningún saiyajin salió del planeta , para encontrarse con alguna humana ,debido a que había seguridad por todos lados-comento Frezzer pensativo-bueno tendré que ver cómo van a realizar su trabajo estas desconocidas, después averiguare quienes son realmente-dijo este sonriendo maliciosamente.

**N/A: ¿Frezzer lograra averiguar quiénes son en realidad Bulma y Milk? ¿Porque a Vegeta le importo lo que hizo Bulma? Bueno otra vez quiero agradecer todos los comentarios me dan mucho ánimo para seguir n.n .Saludos**


	7. Explorando el Planeta Vegita

Una vez llegado a donde estaba la habitación de Vegeta, Goku y Milk estaban esperándolos ,ya que estaban preocupados por Bulma.

-Hayyy Bulma estas bien, Goku me conto de que se escuchó tu grito-dijo Milk acercándose a la peli azul ya que se había asustado.

-No te preocupes Milk estoy bien, gracias a Vegeta-comento Bulma, guiñándole el ojo al Príncipe.

-Hmp

-Qué bueno, Goku me comento de que el plan había salido de maravilla y que Frezzer se la había creído de que éramos saiyajin –dijo Milk muy emocionada de que todo haya salido bien.

-Shhh Milk, habla despacio si no, nos te pueden escuchar-dijo Goku tratando de silenciar a esta.

-Frezzer dijo de que serán las nuevas científicas del planeta Vegita, así que traten de hacer lo que él les pida, ya que sino seguro si no cumplen las matara-comento Vegeta sonando autoritario.

-Pe…Pero, yo no sé nada de ciencia-dijo Milk preocupada.

-No te preocupes Milk, tú serás como mi ayudante, yo construyo las cosas que pidan y vos me traes lo que necesite –dijo Bulma tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-Pero, estas segura que podrás tu sola Bulma-comento Milk un poco dudosa ,de que ella pudiera con todas las cosas que seguro le pedirá Frezzer.

-Obvio, ¡Soy la Gran Bulma Brief! Por supuesto que podre-dijo la peli azul orgullosa de sí.

-¡Deja de alabarte mujer!-dijo Vegeta molesto –ahora síganme, les mostrare donde queda el laboratorio.

-Como diga su majestad –dijo Bulma forma de burla a la vez que lo seguía.

-Arggg

-Crees que algún día se lleven bien-susurro Goku a Milk en el oído, miestras que caminaban.

-Nose pero como dice el dicho, del odio al amor hay un solo paso n.n-dijo Milk del mismo tono que Goku.

A la vez que iban hacia el laboratorio, Goku les decía a las mujeres que otras cosas habían en sus alrededores, ya que Vegeta solo escuchaba debido a que le parecía una pérdida de tiempo explicarles. Una vez que llegaron Bulma quedo sorprendida.

-Wuau, nunca vi un laboratorio tan grande,¡Es Genial!-dijo la peli azul que estaba tan asombrada que empezó a correr para todos lados a contemplar el lugar.

-Qué mujer más loca-pensó Vegeta a la vez que la miraba serio de cómo se movía de un lugar a otro. Pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por un ruido muy peculiar salido de un saiyajin.

-Uyyy…Jeje creo que ya me dio hambre-dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza.

-Si yo también tengo hambre –comento Milk, ya que desde todo el viaje no habían comido.

-Vayamos a los comedores, seguro que todos los soldados de Frezzer estarán allí –dijo Vegeta sabiendo que era hora de cenar para todos los soldados-pero no habrá problema.

-Y que estamos esperando ¡VAYAMOS!-dijo un Goku emocionado cargo a Milk a su espalda y salió volando hacia el comedor.

-¡A DONDE VAS KAKAROTO!NI CREAS QUE DEJARE QUE TE COMAS TODO-grito Vegeta, estaba a punto de salir volando pero Bulma al notar eso, salto arriba de la espalda de Vegeta y se sujetó poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este.

-Ni creas que me dejaras aquí, ¡escuchaste! –exclamo la peli azul que se estaba sujetando fuerte de este.

-Como quieras, pero si no te sujetas y te caes no es mi problema-sin mirar a la mujer salió volando.

Una vez que habían llegado, Vegeta bajo a Bulma de su espalda, esta estaba toda despeinada debido a que Vegeta voló tan rápido que por el viento quedo así, para su sorpresa estaba Milk y Goku parados frente a la gran puerta del comedor.

-No se supone que estarían adentro-dijo Bulma asombrada de que estos estuvieran a la vez que trataba de arreglarse el cabello.

-Jeje si…lo que pasa es que Milk me pidió que los esperemos-contesto Goku –aunque en realidad era para que distraigan a Milk para que deje de mirarme con esa cara tan fea-pensó este.

-Qué bueno de tu parte Milk-dijo Bulma

-Bueno en si no dije eso, lo que pasa es que me moleste porque me agarro así de la nada y como todo un desesperado me llevo volando hasta aquí-dijo Milk que miro con rabia a Goku, este asustado, salió corriendo escondiéndose atrás de la espalda de Bulma-aunque no entiendo porque invento eso.

-Bueno…. Ehhh…vayamos a comer que tengo hambre-dijo Bulma tratando de cambiar de tema.

Al abrir la gran puerta del comedor, todos los soldados dirigieron la mirada hacia las dos chicas, algunos tenían cara de sorprendidos, otros de pervertidos y algunos parecían que se enamoraron a primera vista.

-Hay porque nos miran así-dijo Bulma caminando toda avergonzada y se puso al lado de Vegeta.

-Sí que les pasa-comento Milk que estaba nerviosa e hizo lo mismo que su amiga pero poniéndose al lado de Goku.

Una vez llegado hacia la mesa, se pudo notar que esta estaba llena de manjares, Goku y Vegeta empezaron a comer como locos pero cada uno en forma diferente Goku tragaba y Vegeta debido a que era un príncipe almenos masticaba.

-Parecen unos salvajes-se quejó Bulma a la vez que agarraba algo de comer antes de que los saiyajin se acabaran todo.

-En sí parecen como si no hubieran comido como hace años-comento Milk molesta por la actitud de estos.

Vegeta al escuchar las quejas de la terrícolas de como comían se enfureció, pero estaba más concentrado en comer que no le importó demasiado. Al terminar todos se fueron devuelta hacia donde estaban las habitaciones, pero al irse las chicas fueron observadas por los soldados o través y esto les molesto y avergonzó más que antes. Al llegar Bulma se fue junto a Vegeta a la habitación de este y Milk a la de Goku.

-Bueno, donde se supone que voy a dormir –dijo Bulma al ver que solo había una cama.

-Nose, yo en mi cama –contesto Vegeta indiferente.

-¡HABLO ENCERIO VEGETA!¿DONDE VOY A DORMIR?-grito la peli azul con mucha cólera.

-¡CALLATE MUJER!-se quejó Vegeta-que mujer más irritante-pensó este-dormirás en mi cama

-Y vos ¿dónde dormirás?-dijo Bulma un poco confusa por la respuesta de este.

-También

-PIENSAS EN QUE DUERMAMOS JUNTOS!¡LA COMIDA SE TE SUBIO AL CEREBRO O QUE!-dijo la peli azul cabreada.

-1RO ¡DEJA DE GRITAR! 2DO SI YO QUISIERA, DEJARIA QUE DURMIERAS EN EL PISO, PERO COMO ESTOY DE BUENAS TE DEJARE DORMIR EN MI CAMA, ADEMAS COMO SI NO ME MOLESTARA QUE UNA INBESIL COMO VOS DUERMA EN ELLA-le reclamo Vegeta a esta.

-Ushhh está bien, pero si te atreves a tocarme solo un pelo, ya verás-dijo Bulma mirándolo con rabia.

-Ja, como si quisiera tocar a una vulgar terrícola-contesto Vegeta haciendo molestar a la peli azul-Además quien dice de que tu no serias capaz de tocarme a mí.

-Si mal no lo sabes, yo jamás tocaría a un mono engreído como tú!Bastante tuve que pasar cuando estuvimos en la nave-respondió enfadada, recordando el mal momento que paso en esos meses.

-Si como tú digas –dijo Vegeta con ironía, este comenzó a sacarse toda la armadura, quedándose solamente con un bóxer, y otra vez la pobre Bulma quedo toda sonrojada como un tomate, al volver en sí, lo cuestiono.

-Oye! Creo que se te hizo costumbre sacarte la ropa enfrente de mí-dijo Bulma reclamándole

-De que te quejas, además por lo que veo a ti tanto no te molesta-comento seductor Vegeta al notar el sonrojo de esta.

-Claro que me molesta!-se excusó la peli azul al ver que la había descubierto, esta se sacó la armadura de arriba dejando solo el traje de color violeta de abajo. Se acostó en la cama y se puso bien al costado para no tener ningún tacto con Vegeta. Este hizo lo mismo y trataron de poder dormir.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Goku, las cosas no iban tan mal después de todo.

-Milk, si quieres duerme en mi cama, yo no tengo problema dormiré en el piso, pongo algunas sabanas y listo-dijo Goku sin importarle donde estar para dormir.

-Goku eres muy amable, pero ¿estás seguro?-pregunto Milk un poco apenada

-Si seguro no te preocupes –menciono Goku mientras ponía unas sábanas, una frazada y una almohada en el piso para dormir más cómodo.

-Bu... bueno como tú digas Goku-a Milk le ponía mal que este durmiera en el piso, después de todo ella era como "la invitada" y además era la cama de este, le parecía tan gentil de su parte que se portara de esa forma tan buena con ella, aunque a veces era un poco distraído, pero era lo de menos, no sabía porque pero empezaba a sentir algo por aquel saiyajin.

En la habitación de Vegeta, Bulma ya estaba durmiendo, pero el saiyajin no podía conciliar el sueño.

-Arrg, no puedo dormir-se quejó Vegeta para sí mismo-será mejor que…

Vegeta no termino de hablar debido a que Bulma se movió para su lado y lo abrazo aun siguiendo dormida ,otra vez el saiyajin quedo shokeado primero en la nave ,ahora esto ,pero esta vez pudo notar algo que no había visto antes, lo hermosa que era la humana ,con su rostro blanco que parecía un ángel y ese cabello de un color tan llamativo ,esto hizo que se acordara de sus ojos cuando lo miraba , esos ojos azules como el mar ,que parecía que lo atravesaba con solo mirarla, se acordó de todas las discusiones que habían tenido desde que llegaron, la mujer era bastante valiente para enfrentarlo de esa manera ,aunque lo supo cuando la conoció, además de ser gritona y vulgar, le parecía bastante atrevida, además de que le gustaba molestarla y hacerla enojar ,de alguna forma le parecía divertido, se sintió extraño ,podía sentir el calor corporal de esta y de una forma confusa lo hacía sentir ¿tranquilo?, no sabía bien la respuesta, no pudo evitarlo con su brazo la abraso acercándola más a él, esta aun estando dormida se acurruco más , Vegeta cerro los ojos y se durmió ,no sin antes echarle una última mirada a la peli azul.

**N/A: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado ¿Cómo le hace sentir Bulma a Vegeta? O.o ¿Bulma sentirá algo por el saiyajin? Saludos y abrazos n.n **

**Pd: Este video lo hice basado en una breve sintesis de la historia ,algo parecido ,espero que les guste XP( watch?v=kxlNy4UibIc)**


	8. Sentimientos Ocultos

Comenzó a amanecer en Vegita:

-Ahhhh-bostezo Bulma a la vez que de apoco abría los ojos, aun soñolienta pudo sentir que algo le estaba tocando la cintura, y al fijarse al frente noto la figura de alguien, era ¡VEGETA!, este la estaba abrazando ¡mientras dormía!, no lo podía creer tenía ganas de empujarlo de la cama ,pero… algo la detuvo ,vio la mirada que tenía este que dormía ,aun se podía notar su ceño fruncido pero parecía pacífico y de alguna forma le pareció "lindo" por razones extrañas, también sintió lo mismo que había sentido cuando la salvo de ese soldado "protegida" cuando la abrazo, aunque este era malhumorado,engreído,etc no era una mala persona ,después de todo no la había asesinado en su planeta. Bulma saco el brazo de Vegeta cuidadosamente para que no despertara, sin ningún inconveniente lo logro y se dirigió al baño a arreglarse y cambiarse. Cuando salió Vegeta ya había despertado.

-Buenos días Vegeta-dijo Bulma amablemente.

-Hmp

-Ayy pero que modales –se quejó la peli azul –bueno me voy ya que es mi primer día en el laboratorio.

-Has lo que quieras, yo iré a entrenar-comento Vegeta a la vez que salía de la habitación.

Miestras tanto en una parte del palacio imperial a Frezzer se le había ocurrido una idea.

-Zarbon!

-Si su alteza

-Hare un fiesta de bienvenida a nuestras nuevas invitadas –pronuncio Frezzer maliciosamente.

-Pero usted odia a los saiyajines y no es de hacer ese tipo de cosas –dijo Zarbon confundido.

-Acaso ¿me estas cuestionando?-dijo Frezzer sonando muy sombrío, que hizo que Zarbon se asustara.

-No… no señor

-Muy bien, entonces prepara todo en el salón para la gran bienvenida, dile a Dodoria que te ayude con eso.

-Como usted diga mi lord-Zarbon hizo una reverencia y salió en busca de Dodoria.

-Así podre conocerlas, también tratare que me tengan confianza, y descubrir si es verdad o no si son Saiyajins-dijo Frezzer mostrando una sonrisa macabra.

En el laboratorio de Vegita.

-Oye, Milk-llamo Bulma a su amiga.

-¿Que pasa Bulma?

-Estoy planeando hacer vestimentas para nosotras con las telas de los trajes de batalla que no sirven

-Es una gran idea Bulma, yo te puedo ayudar a coser –dijo Milk alegre de la idea de su amiga, ya que la única vestimenta que tenían las dos eran las armaduras que le habían dado Vegeta y Goku.

-Genial, ve a ese armario y tráeme todos esos trajes, por suerte ese tal Frezzer no nos dijo nada de hacer algo en el laboratorio así que hay que aprovechar.

-Tienes razón –pronuncio Milk mientras le entregaba los trajes-apropósito ¿cómo dormiste hoy?

-Si se puede decir bien al estar al lado de un patán-dijo Bulma sonando enojada al recordar.

-O.O, acaso durmieron juntos! –exclamo sorprendida su amiga.

-Bueno….pues que querías que haga yo no iba a dormir en el piso y el muy desconsiderado siempre con su sermón de que es "el príncipe de los saiyajin" tampoco quiso-pronuncio molesta la peli azul –y tu ¿cómo dormiste?

-Pues bien, Goku me dejo que durmiera en su cama, y aunque no me gustó la idea de que el durmiera en el piso ya que debería haber sido yo, me pareció muy tierno de su parte-dijo Milk muy conmocionada.

- Acaso ¿te gusta?-pregunto con picardía Bulma al ver el estado de su amiga.

-Siii….digo no, hayyy Bulma –se quejó Milk a ver que metió la pata.

-Jajaj, te pillee, te gusta Goku, te gusta Goku-dijo la peli azul a la vez que la señalaba y que la miraba sonriente.

-Bulma cállate! Pareces una nenita de jardín –pronuncio Milk molesta pero sonrojada como un tomate.

-Lo siento, pero me emocione, hacen re linda pareja –dijo Bulma re alegre.

-Si….pero nose si el siente algo por mi –menciono la peli negra agachando la cabeza un poco triste.

-Te apuesto que sí, no viste como te mira, además, porque crees que no te mato en la tierra, tal vez sintió algo-pronuncio la peli azul dándole ánimos.

-Si puede ser –dijo Milk esperanzada-pero dime cómo vas tú con Vegeta, lo único que sé por parte tuya es que es un malhumorado y orgulloso.

-Bueno además de todas la discusiones, pocas veces se puede ver lo bueno que es, aunque lo que pude notar cuando me mira es el dolor que lleva dentro-dijo Bulma pensando este último.

-¿Cómo que dolor?-pregunto Milk sin comprender.

-No lo sé es algo difícil de explicar, pero veo que sufre al estar obligado a cumplir órdenes de Frezzer, siendo el príncipe de este planeta y además de que tenga a Goku como amigo lo siento muy solitario.

-Acaso ¿te preocupa?–pronuncio la peli negra al ver que su amiga al decir eso lo decía con una voz muy triste.

-Lo que pasa es que, tal vez es así de orgulloso y de carácter, por todo lo que le paso –dijo Bulma tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Admítelo Bulma te preocupa Vegeta-dijo Milk un poco molesta de que la peli azul de vuelta la conversación.

-Bueno…. Si tal vez-comento Bulma un poco apenada.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto Milk intrigante

-¿Qué?-dijo Bulma tratando de sonar ignorante ya que sabía de donde venía la pregunta

-Como ¿Qué? Diras ¿Quién? Hablo de Vegeta-inquirió la peli negra.

-¿Qué pasa con él?-dijo Bulma haciéndose la desentendida.

-No te hagas, si tanto te preocupa, significa que sientes algo por este-dijo Milk indagándola

-Pufff… que cosas dices, por supuesto que no –dijo la peli azul negándolo-sii…puede ser que sea guapo, atractivo, fuerte, inteligente….ehhh…. quiero decir-se dio cuenta de que había hablo de más.

-Con eso me respondes la pregunta-dijo Milk simulando su victoria de haberle sacado información.

En la sala de entrenamiento dos saiyajin estaban luchando uno contra el otro

-Ey Vegeta, no me había dado cuenta de que te volviste mucho más fuerte, además de que tienes nuevos movimientos-dijo Goku tratando de esquivar con dificultad los golpes que Vegeta le propinaba.

-Estuve entrenando por las noches, es obvio que soy más fuerte-comento Vegeta alagándose, parando de pelear y yéndose a un rincón a descansar

-Eso no vale –se quejó Goku haciendo lo mismo que Vegeta-Se me tenía que haber ocurrido.

-Hay una explicación muy lógica para eso Kakaroto, soy más listo que tu-dijo Vegeta presuntuoso.

-Oh gracias por explicarme Vegeta…espera…oye ¬¬-dijo Goku al comprender después de tanta vuelta en su cabeza-¿Vegeta?

-Ahora ¿qué quieres?-se molesto Vegeta ya que quería descansar tranquilo en silencio.

-¿Qué te parecen nuestras nuevas compañeras?-pregunto Goku indagándolo

-¿A que te refieres?-comento Vegeta sin entender.

-Me refiero a las dos humanas que trajimos de la tierra-dijo Goku murmurando por la dudas de que nadie escuchara.

-A la peli negra no la conozco bien así que no se y la peli azul es la mujer más irritante que existe en esta galaxia-respondió Vegeta frunciendo el ceño más de lo habitual-pero ¿porque me preguntas eso?

-Bueno… lo que pasa es que cuando miro a Milk siento algo en el estómago y no sé qué es –anuncio Goku dudoso

-No se dé qué te preocupas, siempre tienes hambre –dijo Vegeta pensando en lo que le había dicho su compañero.

-Pero no es lo mismo como cuando tengo hambre, si no es otra cosa como si tuviera algo en el estómago y sintiera algo.

-No me digas que….-Vegeta ya sabía el porque pero se quedó sorprendido-¿te gusta la terrícola de pelo negro?

-¿Queee? Será eso –dijo Goku atónito preguntándose el mismo si era verdad lo que le pegunto Vegeta

-¡YYY YO QUE VOY A SABER! TU ERES EL TORTOLITO NO YO–grito Vegeta molesto por el comentario de este.

-Cálmate Vegeta, solo preguntaba u.u-comento Goku con cara de inocente.

-Hmp

-El tema es que cuando miro a Milk pareciera que estuviera en otro mundo.

-Siempre estas en otro mundo Kakaroto ¬¬ -critico Vegeta

-¬¬ No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que me siento bien estando junto a ella-explico Goku al recordarla.

-Ja, no puedo creer tu Kakaroto enamorado de una humana, eres una vergüenza para nuestra raza-cuestiono Vegeta

-Pero porque Vegeta no es nada malo, además tú también debes sentir algo por Bulma-se defendió el de pelos alborotados pero sin darse cuenta de que había dicho algo muy malo.

-Yo sentir algo por esa escoria de terrícola, ni hablar, mi único objetivo es derrotar a Frezzer y no estar pendiente de sentimentalismos ridículos, eso tendrías que hacer tu Kakaroto –reclamo Vegeta molesto.

-Pero ni siquiera, nose, la vez linda a mí me gusta mucho Milk pero Bulma es nomas bonita, va creo yo.

-Va son puras patrañas –se quejó Vegeta –aunque eso ya lo sé –pensó este.

-Jaja Vegetaa…pero con ese carácter nunca vas a conseguir novia –dijo Goku sonriendo a la vez que le pegaba una palmada en la espalda a este.

-¿Qué DIJISTE INSECTO?-dijo Vegeta con rabia, con ganas de matar a Goku.

-Lo siento, lo siento Vegeta no quise decir eso –dijo el de pelos alborotados que tenía cerrado los ojos y estaba moviendo las manos al aire.

-Más te vale –comento Vegeta calmándose.

-Che Vegeta, pensas de que les gustemos a las chicas osea yo a Milk y tú a Bulma

-No me interesa, pero por cómo te soporta esa terrícola de pelo negro, tal vez si sienta esta algo por ti Kakaroto –dijo Vegeta animando a Goku, aunque este era insoportable, lo consideraba como su único amigo y por más torpe que sea era su confidente.

-Gracias Vegeta –dijo Goku alegre por lo dicho de su amigo.

-Hmp.

Alguien toco la puerta de entrenamiento, Vegeta abrió la puerta y se encontró con uno de los soldados de Frezzer, que seguro venia para decirles algo.

-lord Frezzer me envió a avisarles ,que mañana habrá una fiesta de bienvenida para las nuevas saiyajin del planeta Vegita.

-¿Una fiesta ?–pregunto Goku apareciendo detrás de la espalda de Vegeta, en el que este estaba sin entender lo que planeaba Frezzer, pero al entrar en razón hablo.

-Dile a Frezzer, que no faltaremos a esa dichosa fiesta-dicho esto el soldado se marchó-¡DEMONIOS!

-Porque tienes esa cara Vegeta pareces más enojado de lo normal-dijo Goku al ver que este, al irse el soldado golpeo un muro con brusquedad.

-Esa maldita lagartija está sospechando, y esa fiesta seguro la planeo para estudiar a las terrícolas más de cerca y seguro les querrá sacar información-comento Vegeta furioso a la vez que apretaba sus puños con mucha ira-¡MALDICION! , habrá que avisarles a las dos humanas ya que seguro también se enteraron de la fiesta.

Volviendo al laboratorio las dos chicas estaban probándose sus nuevos atuendos.

-Mira Milk, me queda bien-dijo Bulma que tenía puesto una remera de color violeta, junto con unos pantalones azules parecidos a unos jins.

-Te ves muy bien Bulma y yo como estoy –esta tenía una remera manga larga color rosa y una pollera que le llegaba casi a las rodillas color negro.

-Estas genial, pero recuerda, estas vestimentas las utilizaremos solo cuando estemos en las habitaciones ya que si alguno de los soldados nos ve, ya van a sospechar de que somos saiyajin, ya que supuestamente los saiyajin nunca se quitan la armadura o se la cambian por otra-advirtió la peli azul a su amiga –bueno pongámonos nuestras armaduras de vuelta antes de que nos vean

-Está bien.

Al terminar de cambiarse otra vez, se escuchó que alguien había tocado la puerta .

-Adelante-dijo Bulma.

-Buenas tardes señoritas, les quería informar que el señor Frezzer me envió para decirles que mañana tendrá preparada una fiesta de bienvenida para vosotras-comento el soldado.

-Una…

-…Fiesta…

-…para…

-…nosotras-dijeron Bulma y Milk a la par de la otra, ya que estaban emocionadas, amaban las fiestas y más si era para ellas.

-Genial, dile a Frezzer que no faltaremos-dijo Bulma sonriendo de felicidad, sin más el soldado se fue.

-Que emocionante una fiesta para nosotras!-grito Bulma exaltada de lo contenta que estaba.

-Bulma tranquila si está buenísimo….pero ¿no te parece extraño?-se preguntó Milk desconfiada.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Por lo que me conto Goku, a Frezzer no les agrada los saiyajin y si piensa de que somos de esa raza porque haría una fiesta para nosotras –dedujo la peli negra.

-Si tienes razón, bueno una fiesta es una fiesta pero hay que estar alerta –dijo Bulma al entender –pero hay algo más importante….

-¿Qué? O.O-pregunto Milk sin entender

-¿QUE NOS PONDREMOS PARA IR A ESA FIESTA?

**N/A: ¿Lograra Frezzer su cometido? ¿Nuestras parejas favoritas se animaran a decir sus sentimientos hacia el otro? Gracias por todos sus comentarios n.n y lamento haber tardado un poquito en actualizar ya que empezaron a dar tarea en el cole XS**


	9. Preparandose para la Gran Fiesta

-Omg! Tienes razón Bulma ¿qué haremos?-dijo Milk muy preocupada

-No lo sé, no tenemos ningún vestido que ponernos –comento Bulma que estaba por desesperarse-si no tengo algo lindo que ponerme te juro que… ufff

-Tranquila Bulma respira hondo, hace como yo iffffff…ufff-dijo la peli negra suspirando y exhalando aire.

-iffff…ufff, mucho mejor, pero aun así todavía nose que ponerme.

-Señoritas-había entrado un soldado al laboratorio para entregarles algo-esto se los manda lord Frezzer son vestimentas elegantes y armaduras para que solamente ustedes usen, dijo que es un regalo de su parte.

-Ohh, dile que gracias –comento Bulma muy emocionada.

-Bueno me retiro –dijo el soldado yéndose.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, mira que lindos atuendos, amo este vestido rojo *.*-comento Bulma observando todas los vestidos y otros atuendos que les habían dado.

-A mí me encanta el vestido celeste –dijo Milk haciendo lo mismo que su amiga

-Querida amiga nuestros problemas ya fueron solucionados-dijo la peli azul alegremente.

En los pasillos de Vegita nuestros saiyajin estaban conversando:

-Y Vegeta, ¿qué piensas hacer? –pregunto Goku a su colega.

-¿De qué hablas Kakaroto?

-Hablo de que si vas a decirle a Bulma, lo que sientes por ella, yo tal vez lo haga con Milk –dijo Goku muy seguro de sí.

-¡QUEEEEE! ¡ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCO! –reclamo Vegeta todo alterado mirando para un costado, para que no le viera que un poco se había sonrojado-Yo en ningún momento dije de que esa terrícola irritable me interesara.

-Vamos Vegeta no seas mentiroso, yo te conozco bien y si no estuvieras tan interesado como dices porque no la mataste cuando estuvimos en la tierra… ehhhhhh-dijo Goku con picardía, a la vez que le pegaba un leve codazo en el brazo a su amigo.

-¡CALLATE!YA TE LO DIJE, A TI NO TE INTERESA LO QUE HAGA INSECTO-grito Vegeta ya perdiendo la paciencia debido a que se había puesto un poco nervioso.

-Yo sé que si XP –susurro Goku a lo bajo para sí mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo? ¬¬

-Yo… noo

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del planeta Vegita:

-Gran Frezzer –dijo Dodoria inclinadose frente al soberano-ya hemos terminado de preparar la fiesta.

-Perfecto, solo falta mandar las invitaciones a los habitantes de los demás planetas que conocemos y hoy tendremos nuestra famosa fiesta jaajja-dijo Frezzer muy entusiasmado de su perversa idea.

-Como usted ordene lord, le avisare a Zarbon –hizo su última reverencia y se marchó.

-Ya veremos quienes son en realidad mis queridas Saiyajins-murmuro Frezzer con un tono sombrío.

Volviendo con las dos terrícolas

-Milk escondamos la ropa, hay que darles una sorpresa a esos dos saiyajin, cuando nos pongamos nuestros vestidos jjiji-dijo Bulma con picardía.

-Está bien, vi una especie de bolsos donde estaban las armaduras saiyajin –comento Milk.

-Excelente eso nos servirá

Milk saco los bolsos y comenzaron doblar y a guardar bien las vestimentas sin que se arruguen para la fiesta, y terminaron justo debido a que los dos saiyajin habían entrado al laboratorio.

-No saben que es tocar la puerta-se quejó Bulma enojada debido a que a punto iban a ser descubiertas.

-Nadie me dice que hacer terrícola –le respondió fríamente Vegeta, cruzándose de brazos.

-Uy lo siento Bulma, esta vez no será así –Goku salió del laboratorio, siendo observado con miradas atónitas de los tres presentes osea Vegeta, Bulma y Milk que no entendían nada, al salir este toco la puerta – ¿Puedo pasar?

-O.O ehhh…si –dijo reaccionando Bulma

-Gracias n.n-hablo Goku con toda inocencia.

-Hay Kakaroto eres único en tu especie-comentó Vegeta criticando a su amigo.

-¿Cómo que soy único de mi especie? si tú también eres saiyajin como yo-dijo confundido el de pelos alborotados.

-Mejor no hablo –dijo Vegeta exasperado de que su amigo sea tan ingenuo.

-Emmm… chicos ¿a qué se viene su visita? –pregunto Milk cambiando de tema.

-Nos enteramos de que Frezzer planeo una fiesta de bienvenida para ustedes-respondió Vegeta molesto.

-Siii ya nos enteramos,¡ No es fantástico!-dijo Bulma entusiasmada y con alegría.

-Dirás ¡horrible! –comento Vegeta con desagrado.

-Pero ¿porque? Acaso estas celoso porque la fiesta no es para vos-pronuncio Bulma mirándolo de reojo.

-¡No seas estúpida mujer! Ami no me interesan esas tipo de cosas, yo me preocuparía más de que es lo que planea Frezzer, se supone que odia a nuestra raza, como ya le dije a Kakaroto su idea creo que es, investigarlas de cerca, ya que seguro el muy desgraciado sospecha –comento Vegeta enojado y pensativo a la vez.

-Sí lo mismo pensábamos con Milk, pero no te preocupes estaremos alerta, además es una fiesta hay que aprovecharla –dijo Bulma tratando de que no sea tan tensa la situación.

-Eso espero, porque yo no me voy a hacer responsable de lo que pase –pronuncio el de pelo azabache cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno yo me iré a cambiar, quiero estar linda para la fiesta-dijo Bulma ignorando el ultimo comentario de Vegeta.

-Y ¿Con que se supone que te cambiaras?, que yo sepa no trajiste nada de ropa de la tierra-comento Vegeta interrogándola-Solo tienes la armadura que llevas puesta.

-Eso es lo que tú crees-pronuncio Bulma mientras caminaba hacia la salida del laboratorio seguida por Milk –Goku préstanos tu habitación por un rato que con Milk nos cambiaremos ahí, mientras ustedes también vayan a cambiarse y espero que luzcan bien guapos-dijo esto último, guiñándole el ojo a Vegeta antes de irse ,provocando que este quedara un poco sonrojado.

-Qué mujer tan vulgar-pensó Vegeta aun mirando hacia donde se fue Bulma.

-Bueno Vegeta vayamos a cambiarnos –dijo Goku sacando a Vegeta de sus pensamientos.

-Tu no me dices que hacer insecto ¬¬

-Ok u.u

-Vayamos a cambiarnos

-Es lo que yo….

-¿Qué? ¬¬

-Nada XS

Las dos chicas al salir salieron corriendo hacia la habitación de Goku, al llegar se bañaron y comenzaron a cambiarse

-Hay Milk la sorpresa que se llevaran estos dos cuando nos vean de lo más lindas-dijo Bulma contenta miestras se ponía el vestido.

-Siii, estoy muy ansiosa–comento Milk a la vez que hacía lo mismo que su amiga-Le puse a Goku en la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta una armadura que me gustaría que se pusiera para la fiesta de color gris n.n (como la de Turles), quisiera que Goku sintiera algo por mí –dijo cabizbaja.

- Si….eso espero también de Vegeta –murmuro esto último la peli azul un poco deprimida ya que sabía que Vegeta no se interesaría nunca por ella.

En la habitación de Vegeta

- Sal del baño Kakarotoo, yo también me tengo que cambiar –dijo Vegeta entre gritos, a mano con toda la vestimenta que se iba a poner.

-Estoy listo –comentó Goku saliendo de este-Lo siento Vegeta lo que pasa me estuve mirando en el espejo la armadura, hace mucho que no me la ponía ,la última vez fue cuando fuimos a nuestra primera misión ,lo recuerdas.

-Si me acuerdo….ahora deja de parlotear y ¡déjame cambiar tranquilo!-dijo el pelo azabache cerrando la puerta con brusquedad.

-Qué carácter-se quejó Goku, zumbándose los oídos debido a tremendo grito-pero que se le va ser ,es mi amigo después de todo n.n -comento sonriendo.

Vegeta salió de la ducha y comenzó a ponerse su armadura, si era una fiesta podían vestirse como ellos quisieran, así que decidió ponerse su traje que lo identificaba como príncipe de Vegita, su torso con hombreras, con el escudo de Vegita, junto con la capa roja, se vio al espejo y aunque fuera un maldito esclavo del desgraciado de Frezzer, siempre será el príncipe saiyajin .Al arreglarse bien salió del baño.

-Vegeta O.O –dijo Goku sorprendido-todavía te sigue quedando esa armadura

-Por supuesto, acuérdate que estas armaduras se estiran

-Yo iba a decir de que le entraba porque no había crecido nada –pensó el de pelos alborotados, (ya que la armadura que este tenía puesta era cuando tenían 15 años y ahora tenían el 26 y Vegeta 27) ,pero mejor no decir nada-si tienes razón jejej

-Mmm…porque siento que alguien está hablando algo malo de mi-pensó dudoso esto último Vegeta.

-Apropósito, que piensas que se pondrán las chicas, osea cuando las trajimos aquí habían traído solo esa ropa puesta de humano y después las armaduras que les dimos-comento Goku algo confuso.

-No lo sé, pero antes de que saliera la mujer de ese laboratorio vi que tenía agarrando un bolso, yo que me acuerde cuando salió de la habitación no había llevado nada a mano –dijo Vegeta recordando el momento, aunque con el mismo estado que su amigo.

-Bueno lo sabremos cuando las veamos xD

-Si, después interrogare a esa mujer.

De pronto tocaron la puerta y Goku atendió.

-Siii

-Los invitados comenzaron a llegar y ustedes ya tienen que ir yendo al salón, según lord Frezzer ordeno a todos –comento el soldado

-Y las dos Saiyajin no tendrían que también ser avisadas-dijo Vegeta apareciendo detrás de Goku.

-Lord Frezzer, dijo que ellas irán cuando todos estén reunidos en el salón, debido a que les hará una entrada especial.

-Una entrada especial…este lagarto como quiere salirse con la suya, pero no lo lograra-pensó Vegeta muy seguro de si-está bien, ya iremos para haya

Cuando el soldado se fue Vegeta antes de que se dirigieran al salón, le dijo algo a Goku

-Kakaroto, recuerda hay que estar muy atentos, y hacer de que esa maldita lagartija no descubra nada sobre las dos terrícolas, escuchaste

-Si Vegeta no te preocupes, pero trata de no exigirte mucho y disfruta de las fiesta, además estoy seguro que no pasara nada malo.

-Tu sabes que no me gusta estas cosas tan ridículas como las fiestas y si no quieres morir a manos de Frezzer…..¡EN VEZ DE ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO! ¡DEBERIAS PREOCUPARTE MÁS!-grito Vegeta con mucha cólera.

-Ok, ok Vegeta estaré alerta –comento Goku ya rendido debido a que su amigo nunca iba a cambiar su mal carácter.

-Hmmp.

Salieron de la habitación rumbo al salón, mientras tanto en el cuarto de Goku

-Escuchaste eso Milk-dijo Bulma que tenía apoyada la oreja en la puerta.

-Sí, vamos a tener una entrada especial—comentó Milk que estaba en la misma posición como de su amiga.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-pregunto la peli azul, incorporando su posición.

-Sí y mucho –respondió la peli negra, haciendo lo mismo.

-No hay que pensar en nada, debemos estar tranquilas, todo saldrá bien –dijo Bulma alegre, para dar ánimos a su amiga y a ella misma también.

Luego se escuchó que alguien toco la puerta.

-Ya es hora

**N/A: ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Lograra Frezzer su cometido? ¿Goku dejara de ser tan despistado o.o? .Quiero agradecer todos sus comentarios, me dan mucho ánimo .Saludos =D**


	10. Celos y Algo más

En el salón:

-Que horrible es estar aquí –dijo Vegeta al ver toda la "gente" que había venido a la fiesta.

-Tranquilo Vegeta, se nota que no eres nada sociable –comento Goku al ver el estado de incomodidad de su amigo.

-Prefiero ser antisocial, que estar con insectos alrededor ¬¬

-oh oh, mira Vegeta Frezzer está viniendo hacia acá-murmuro el de pelos alborotados

-Mis queridos saiyajin, me alegra que hayan asistido –dijo el lagarto con mucha malicia-pero Vegeta que haces así vestido con esa armadura no es una fiesta de disfraces –se burló este

Vegeta al escuchar este comentario le comenzó a hervir la sangre, si él estaba vestido así era porque era la única vez que podría ponerse esa armadura y verse como el príncipe de ese planeta como debía ser.

-Bueno no tengo que estar perdiendo mi tiempo con estos monos tan estúpidos, tengo una presentación que hacer -dijo riéndose Frezzer, miestras se marchaba.

-Grrrr, ese maldito, un día me las pagara –comento Vegeta con mucha cólera.

-Mantente calmado Vegeta, no hay que hacer ningún alboroto, si no, tu sabes que podría sucedernos.

-¡Ya lo sé Kakaroto! no tienes que decírmelo

-Mira Vegeta Frezzer ya va a presentar a las chicas

Este se encontraba en una especie de escenario donde se podía ver un gran pasillo con una alfombra roja y una puerta por detrás.

-Mis queridos invitados, por casualidades del universo, nuestros dos soldados Saiyajins, al ir a una misión hacia la Tierra, encontraron a dos jóvenes Saiyajin, aunque una de ellas es mitad terrícola….

Al decir eso todos los presentes comenzaron a cuchichear entre si debido a que nadie había visto a alguien que sea parte humana y otros a murmurar criticas de cómo habían dejado estar en el planeta a una hibrido.

-…. Seguro estarán muy sorprendidos por esto último, yo también lo estuve pero después de todo son saiyajin así que hay que recibirlas como se debe –anuncio Frezzer con falsedad-aquí les presento a nuestras nuevas Saiyajin –a terminar de hablar la gran puerta se abrió y se pudo notar a dos chicas caminando sobre la alfombra roja y estas comenzaron a mover la mano en forma de saludo sutilmente.

-Uy Bulma no pensé que iba a ver mucha gente –susurro Milk a su amiga sin dejar de saludar.

-Tu tranquila Milk, solo hace lo que yo haga y si Frezzer pregunta algo déjame hablar ami –comentó Bulma del mismo tono que su amiga.

En la tribuna los dos saiyajin estaban mirando hacia donde caminaban las dos terrícolas

Vegeta no lo podía creer, la misma mujer a la que llamaba vulgar y gritona, llevaba un vestido color rojo largo, ajustado que se le podía notar su esculca figura este también poseía unos lazos por dé tras que pasaban por el cuello de esta que cubrían muy poco su espalda, tenía el cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura y un poco recogido formando una especie de moño , que le hacía lucir verdaderamente hermosa, estaba tan asombrado que pensaba que estaba en el cielo y hubiera visto a un ángel .

Peinado: .

Vestido: vestido-rojo-largo-de-seda-2xl-importado_MLA-F-357 3436019_

Bulma sintió que alguien la estaba observando y eso hizo que se pusiera más nerviosa de lo que estaba, empezó a buscar con la vista a Vegeta y a Goku, al encontrarlos pudo notar la mirada que tenía puesta Vegeta hacia ella, que hizo que se empezaran a formular preguntas en la cabeza- ¿Le habrá gustado como luzco? O ¿Solo esta así porque le parezco horrible? -, estaba rezando que fuera la primera opción, pero al saber cómo era la forma de ser de Vegeta, no sabía realmente que pensar, sin darse cuenta habían llegado hacia donde estaba Frezzer.

-Mis queridas niñas, espero que les haya gustado la presentación –comento Frezzer mostrándose alegre.

-Si señor Frezzer, se lo agradecemos –dijo la peli azul sonriendo lo más convincente posible.

-Bueno espero que disfruten la fiesta – anuncio el lagarto como último dirigiéndose a la mesa de las bebidas a tomar una copa de vino.

-Ufff, bueno Milk lo peor ya paso, dirijámonos hacia donde están los muchachos –pronuncio más calmada Bulma a su amiga.

-Ok.

Buscaron a los saiyajin y al ver donde estaban quisieron hacerles una broma y asustarlos.

-Ni se te ocurra mujer –dijo Vegeta al sentir que Bulma estaba cerca y saber lo que planeaba.

-Hay Vegeta no eres nada divertido.

-Buuuu-grito Milk

-Ahhhh, me asustaste T.T –comento Goku levantándose del piso debido a tremendo susto que se pegó.

-Luces bien con esa armadura Goku –dijo Milk un poco avergonzada.

-Si, además tú me la diste eso lo hace más genial –comento Goku alegremente.

-Hayyy Goku que cosas dices –ese comentario hizo que la peli negra se sonrojase como un tomate – además te la deje porque pensé que tenías que estar bien para la fiesta.

-Jejej si gracias –dijo Goku rascándose la cabeza-Milk podrías acompañarme quiero decirte algo en privado.

-E… eh si

-Nos vemos después Vegeta y Bulma-pronuncio esto último y se fue tomando la mano de Milk

-No te preocupes Goku, nos vemos –se despidió la peli azul perdiendo de vista a la pareja entre toda la multitud-¿Que le querrá decir Goku a Milk?-pregunto está a Vegeta que estaba de brazos cruzados.

-No sé y no me interesa –comento sin interés el pelo azabache.

-Ay que amargado eres –se quejó Bulma-apropósito no me había dado cuenta de lo bien que te queda esa armadura con la capa, mira combinamos tú la capa roja y yo el vestido ¡no te parece genial!-explamo re emocionada de tanta casualidad.

-Sí, si como digas –dijo Vegeta ignorándola

-Podrías algún día poner animo a algo, acaso ¿nunca te diviertes?-pregunto Bulma molesta por la actitud del saiyajin.

-La palabra diversión no existe en mi vocabulario, solo venganza –respondió este con frialdad.

-Sé que odias a Frezzer, pero trata de no prestarle atención e ignora lo que haga

-¡TU NO SABES NADA! COMO QUIERES QUE IGNORE AL MALDITO QUE PURGO MI PLANETA-grito Vegeta ya cansado de escucharla no tan fuerte para que Frezzer no escuchara ni los presentes bastante que tenía que estar en esa mugrosa fiesta.

-¡NO TIENES PORQUE GRITARME! SI TALVEZ NO SEPA BIEN LO QUE PASO CON TU PLANETA, PERO ESO NO TE HACE TENER NINGUN DERECHO DE CONTESTARME ASI! –dijo Bulma con un tono triste, era verdad no sabía lo que le había pasado, pero ella sufrió por lo mismo cuando murió su padre y eso era lo que le molestaba ya que Vegeta no la entendía-mejor me voy, no quiero seguir hablando contigo –se fue al baño, dejando a Vegeta atónito, con la palabra en la boca.

-Hmmp, como se atreve, no puedo creer que me guste una persona como esa, un maldito orgulloso y engreído que solo le importa el y solo el, no sé porque me pongo así, el solo me gusta pero nada más, ni siquiera como si estuviera enamorada, no me importa que haga lo que quiera, ya no me voy a preocupar más por él –termino de decir esto mientras se arreglaba el cabello y salió del baño, pero al ver a Vegeta vio que este estaba hablando con alguien y era nada menos que una mujer peli roja con tez bronceada , que poseía un vestido corto provocativo , no lo podía creer Vegeta que no entablaba conversación con nadie y estaba hablando con esa ,pero lo peor de todo es que la piba esa se le estaba acercando ,una extraña sensación se le vino ,tenía ganas de agarrarla de los pelos y alejarla de Vegeta, pero en que estaba pensando hace un rato se había dicho que este no era nada y ahora esta así de furiosa , acaso eran ¿Celos?, NO, se negó a que fuera eso ,pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ,al ver que la peli roja había besado a Vegeta ,no sabía porque pero empezaron a salirle lagrimas por los ojos y por impulso salió corriendo de allí.

-Pero que haces estúpida –dijo Vegeta empujando a la peli roja lejos de él.

-Pero Veggui, sé que aún me amas –comento está acercándosele coqueteándole.

-Ya te lo dije Iris, entre tú y yo no hubo nada, esa vez que fui yo solo a investigar tu planeta, tú me invitaste un refresco y no sé qué me pusiste que hizo que actuara como un idiota-pronuncio Vegeta furioso al recordar aquel momento tan asqueroso para el.

-Vamos Veggui admítelo que lo disfrutaste –dijo Iris seductoramente.

-Si disfruto algo prefiero hacerlo consiente y no despertar sin saber lo que paso –se quejó Vegeta con mucho enojo.

-De seguro estas con la estúpida de esa hibrido, estuve viendo cómo se hablaban, pero pude ver que se marchó enojada ya que le gritaste, pobrecilla seguro la muy zorra no sabe cómo satisfacer a un príncipe –comento la peli roja con burla.

-Cállate Iris, y vete de una vez- pronuncio Vegeta con mucha ira.

-Está bien Veggui, como quieras, pero si un día quieres saber lo que es disfrutar, búscame –dijo esto último la peli roja antes de marcharse.

-Tengo que recordar de no hablar con mujeres tan atrevidas como esa –comentó Vegeta para sí mismo-pero que…

Vegeta pudo sentir que el ki de Bulma se alejaba y disminuía, se preocupó y fue hacia donde esta se estaba dirigiendo.

En el jardín de Vegita

-Como pude ser tan tonta , yo que me preocupaba por él ,que trate de acercarme para que pudiéramos llevarnos bien, todo eso para nada-dijo Bulma entre sollozos-ni siquiera sé porque estoy llorando ,se supone que él no es nada mío ,pero me pone mal que este con otra ,acaso me estoy enamorando de él ,por favor Kami dime que no es eso –comento está mirando al cielo, que ya había anochecido y se podían ver las estrellas-no es que no quiera estar enamorada ,pero él es demasiado perfecto para mi gusto ,que todas las mujeres deben estar encantadas con él ,pero seguro es por su aspecto ,pero yo no me fijo lo exterior ,sino lo interior, siento su dolor , su tristeza ,y cuando lo miro a los ojos siento que me pierdo en ellos como si estuviera en el mismo cielo nocturno ,pero no tengo derecho del porque estar enfadada ,ya que él puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida .

-¿Porque lloras?

-Eh…

-Te eh preguntado algo.

-Eso no te importa Vegeta-dijo Bulma aun llorando, estaba a punto de irse pero algo la retuvo ,Vegeta le había sujetado la mano-Suéltame….déjame ir …..por favor –murmuro entre sollozos tratando de zafarse.

-No hasta que me contestes-comento Vegeta aun sin soltarla.

-Porque no vuelves con tu amiguita ya que veo que se llevan muy bien –dijo Bulma sin poder dejarlo de retener lo que tenía ganas de decirle.

-¿De qué hablas mujer? ¿De qué amiguita hablas?-pregunto Vegeta sin entender.

-La peli roja esa con la que estuviste hablando, no me vengas a decir que no la conoces-comento la peli azul aun tratando se zafarse y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Acaso nos viste –dijo Vegeta en un tono suave soltando el agarre.

-¿Qué vi que? , eso no me importa ya –pronuncio la peli azul estaba a punto de irse otra vez, pero Vegeta no le dejo debido a que la agarro por la cintura con los brazos, obligándola a mirarlo.

-Pero ami si –murmuro Vegeta – ya no llores –este le seco las lágrimas con los dedos pasándolos sobre las mejillas de la peli azul.

-Por favor Vegeta déjame ir –dijo Bulma rogándole.

-No sin antes que me digas porque eres así conmigo.

-Así ¿cómo?-pregunto Bulma asiéndose la desentendida, ya que temía decirle lo que sentía por él.

-No eres como los demás ,la mayor parte me teme pero tú eres diferente, no entiendo, cuando te conocí no me temiste ,al contrario te enfrentaste ami como si no te importara nada , también sabes lo que puede suceder con Frezzer y lo tomas sin interés ,no se mujer ,pero lo que aun no entiendo es porque te pusiste así.

-¿Quieres saber por qué? Pues te lo diré, ME EH ENAMORADO DE TI VEGETA, nose porque, cuando te conocí sentía un odio profundo hacia ti, pero al descubrir la razón del porque purgaste mi planeta lo entendí y ese odio se fue desvaneciendo, pero empecé a sentir cosas por ti cuando me protegiste de ese soldado que quizo abusar de mí, contigo a mi lado me sentí protegida como aun me sigo sintiendo cuando estoy contigo, y hoy al ver que esa maldita te había besado me derrumbe por completo no quise aceptarlo ,pero como ya te dije me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti –Bulma se sentía más tranquila tenía guardado eso hace mucho pero todavía quería asegurarlo bien y decirlo en el momento adecuado, pero al ver que Vegeta estaba callado aun mirándola –Ve…geta-esta comenzó a tartamudear debido a que este se empezó a acercar a sus labios ,estaban a unos pocos centímetros ,cada uno se estaba mirando el labio del otro ,pero …..…un inesperado grito hizo que se separaran bruscamente

-Hayyy Bulma, Bulma –gritaba Milk con emoción –te estuve buscando por todas partes, tengo una notición para darte-dijo esta sin darse cuenta que Vegeta estaba ahí.

-¿Que paso Milk?

-Goku me pidió ser su noviaaaaa!-exclamo gritando a los cuatro vientos.

-Enseriooo? Qué bien amiga yo sabía que el sentía algo por ti –dijo Bulma contenta por su amiga.

-Yo me largo-comento Vegeta saliendo del lugar.

-Es...Espera ¡Vegeta!-Bulma lo llamo pero este ya se había ido.

-Apropósito que hacían tú y Vegeta aquí solitos ehhh-dijo Milk mirando con picardía a su amiga.

-Ehhh-la peli azul se sonrojo por el comentario de esta-nada Jeje, mejor volvamos al salón, ya que seguro Frezzer comenzara a sospechar.

-Si tienes razón vamos

-Ufff de la que me salve-pensó la peli azul dirigiéndose al salón seguida de su amiga.

**N/A: Primero de todo quiero pedir disculpas a todos mis lectores por no haber actualizado en estos días, como soy de Argentina hubo una lluvia espantosa (que ami por suerte no afecto nada, solo el internet y la tele) por esa razón no pude actualizar no saben cómo estuve de enojada estos días ¬¬, pero por suerte pude subirlo y…¡Por favor!¡No me maten! .T.T, el beso será en algún momento u.u. Preguntas que se responderán mas adelante ¿Vegeta podrá corresponder los sentimiento de Bulma? ¿Sentirá algo por ella? Bueno espero que les haya gustado y Sorry otra vez, no saben lo cuanto que les agradezco de que lean mi fic ,me pone muy feliz =D. Saludos n.n**


	11. Tratando de Olvidar

La fiesta paso formal, muchos de los hombres presentes se acercaban a Bulma, pero estos eran alejados con la mirada fría que les lanzaba Vegeta, Frezzer no pudo lograr su plan debido a que Bulma y Milk estaban siendo bien "protegidas" por los saiyajin y este no quería que ellos supieran lo que estaba tramando, la fiesta termino y todos los invitados se fueron llendo a sus respectivos planetas, pero el tirano no se dio por vencido a sí que obto por un segundo plan para descubrir a las chicas.

-General Zarbon-llamo Frezzer.

-Si señor

-Cómo te has dado cuenta en plan que había hecho no funciono, así que digamos que la fiesta fue en vano, sin embargo….-dijo el lagarto con malicia- en esta estrategia tu tendras que participar.

- Lo que ordene mi lord ¿Qué debo hacer?-pregunto Zarbon dudoso

-Tendras que acercarte a esas saiyajin y lograr que confíen en ti, así de apoco vamos a poder saber quiénes son realmente-comento Frezzer con un tono sombrío-cada vez que logres descubrir algo, vendrás directamente hacia mí.

-Como diga –Zarbon se marchó y en el pasillo comenzó a preguntarse -¿Tengo que acercarme a esas saiyajin?- No le agradaba mucho la idea, pero si desobedecía pagaría el precio.

Llendo con nuestros saiyajin y las terrícolas, ya había pasado tres días de la realizacion de la fiesta y Vegeta no había dialogado palabra con la peli azul después de lo sucedido y eso hizo que esta se empezara a preocupar.

-Amm, Vegeta…me voy para el laboratorio, después nos vemos –dijo Bulma algo nerviosa de que no le contestara

-…..

Lo que temía Vegeta solo la miro y se marchó directo a la sala de entrenamiento seguido de Goku,-¿Porque no le hablaba? Ahora que recordaba ella le había confesado que le amaba, ¿será por eso? Acaso él no la quería, no sentía nada por ella-Bulma estaba metida en sus pensamientos que no escuchaba que su amiga la estaba llamando.

-Bulma…¡BULMA!-grito Milk con todos sus fuerzas.

-¿Que pasa Milk?

-Hay amiga con esa cara de deprimida, hizo que me asustaras ¿Acaso paso algo?¿En qué pensabas?-pregunto Milk preocupada por la actitud de la peli azul.

-No pasa nada, vamos-dijo Bulma dirigiéndose al laboratorio, pero fue detenida por su amiga que le había agarrado del hombro para que la viera.

-Bulma no te veo bien, vos siempre estas feliz y deberías estarlo ya que la fiesta fue muy divertida-comento la peli negra sonriendo-vamos dime que te pasa, somos amigas, cuéntame lo que sea que yo nunca le contaría a alguien, aunque me torturen.

-Sorry Milk, tienes razón te lo contare –anuncio la peli azul decidida-Viste ese día de la fiesta, a Vegeta le dije todo lo que sentía por él, el no dijo nada pero comenzó a acercarse ami y casi nos íbamos a dar un beso pero….

-Pero… que paso te rechazo?

-No en ese instante llegaste y me contaste lo que había pasado con Goku

-Hayyy no lo puedo creer, me siento una pésima amiga, te ibas a dar un beso con Vegeta y yo los interrumpí, ahhhh mátame ahora –dijo Mil echándose la culpa queriendo que se le trague la tierra.

-Jeje, no te preocupes Milk no fue tu culpa, estabas tan emocionada que no te diste cuenta, y me apone contenta que seas pareja con Goku –comento la peli azul con alegría-pero cuando sucedió eso, vi que Vegeta se fue molesto y en toda la fiesta hasta ahora no me habla, sé que no es de comunicarse con nadie, pero conmigo siempre había un poco de platica, ahora ni siquiera discutimos por algo, y eso provoca que lo comiese a extrañar-dijo derramado una lagrima.

-Hay amiga-dijo Milk abrazándola-tranquila seguro está nervioso, tú sabes cómo son los hombres, además no conozco mucho a Vegeta pero acuérdate que es muy orgulloso y no creo que sea de mostrar sentimientos.

-Eso es lo que me temo, ¿Qué pasara si no siente nada por mí? ¿Qué haría? quedarme como una tonta rezando a Kami ¿que haga que le guste a Vegeta?-pronuncio Bulma con molestia y miedo a que pasara eso.

-No, pero si no te corresponde, te darás cuenta que él no es el indicado

-Si tienes razón, no tengo porque preocuparme hay muchos hombres por ahí, no tengo que estar sufriendo por uno que nunca sentirá algo por nadie-comento la peli azul muy decidida

-Así se habla amiga, ahora vamos al laboratorio que algunos nos pidieron nuevas armaduras, va te pidieron yo no sé nada de crear cosas.

-Jajaj no hay problema, además las armaduras necesitan traje abajo, seguro que nos darán materiales para realizarlos y que yo sepa tu eres buena cosiendo, así que tú te encargaras de eso-dijo la peli azul, que hizo que su amiga se sonrojara por tanto alabamiento

-Bueno almenos en algo ayudare jejej

-Vamos.

En otro lugar lejos del palacio de Vegita, un saiyajin estaba en unas montañas envuelto en sus pensamientos

Flashback (llendo para el salón de entrenamiento)

-Vegeta ¿te pasa algo?-pregunto Goku al ver la cara de preocupado de su amigo.

-Eso no te incumbe-contesto Vegeta fríamente

-Acaso ¿Paso algo con Bulma?-Goku parecía tonto, pero a veces no era tanto.

-Y ¿qué te hace pensar que es por esa terrícola?

-Pues ayer vi que Bulma se había ido al jardín y tú la seguiste y cuando volvieron a la fiesta, tenías una cara de desconcierto que nunca había visto antes-dijo Goku acordándose aquel momento.

-¿Qué te importa? ¿Ya de apoco te estas convirtiendo en un chismoso o te afecto en estar de pareja con la terrícola de pelo negro?-pregunto Vegeta molesto

-Vamos dime Vegeta para que están los amigos-comento Goku con alegría.

-TU Y YO NO SOMOS AMIGOS, ERES SOLO UN INSECTO, YA ESTOY ARTO DE TUS ESTUPIDAS PREGUNTAS,¡ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!-Vegeta se cansó de que lo estuviera interrogando y salió volando directo a la salida del palacio, para irse a otro lugar, quería estar solo.

Final del Flashback

Y ahí estaba solo como quería y siempre estará o eso es lo que el trataba de darse la idea, ¿qué había pasado aquel día en la fiesta? todavía me siento un estúpido al haber dicho eso, ¿acaso me estoy volviendo débil? No eso no, nunca me rebajaría tanto y menos por una débil terrícola. Aun el recuerdo divaga por mi cabeza.

Flashback

-No eres como los demás ,la mayor parte me teme pero tú eres diferente, no entiendo, cuando te conocí no me temiste ,al contrario te enfrentaste ami como si no te importara nada , también sabes lo que puede suceder con Frezzer y lo tomas sin interés ,no se mujer ,pero lo que aun no entiendo es porque te pusiste así.

-¿Quieres saber por qué? Pues te lo diré, ME EH ENAMORADO DE TI VEGETA, nose porque, cuando te conocí sentía un odio profundo hacia ti, pero al descubrir la razón del porque purgaste mi planeta lo entendí y ese odio se fue desvaneciendo, pero empecé a sentir cosas por ti cuando me protegiste de ese soldado que quizo abusar de mí, contigo a mi lado me sentí protegida como aun me sigo sintiendo cuando estoy contigo, y hoy al ver que esa maldita te había besado me derrumbe por completo no quise aceptarlo ,pero como ya te dije me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti –Bulma se sentía más tranquila tenía guardado eso hace mucho pero todavía quería asegurarlo bien y decirlo en el momento adecuado, pero al ver que Vegeta estaba callado aun mirándola –Ve…geta-esta comenzó a tartamudear debido a que este se empezó a acercar a sus labios ,estaban a unos pocos centímetros ,cada uno se estaba mirando el labio del otro ,pero …..…un inesperado grito hizo que se separaran bruscamente

Final del Flashback

Cuando me dijo todo eso, no me sentí "vacío" la verdad no sé cuál es la palabra correcta, tenía ganas de hacerla mía ,sentir que era mía, y algo hizo que me acercara a ella al ver sus labios hizo que me tentara y más como estaba vestida ,es la primer vez que agradezco a alguien ,pero si no hubiera sido por la amiga de la terrícola ,no sé qué hubiera pasado, yo me prometí en dedicarme solo en una cosa derrotar a Frezzer y eso es lo que hare, no tengo que pensar en sentimentalismos tan absurdos, lo mejor será alejarme lo más posible de esa terrícola ,aunque la vez que la vi en sus ojos pude notar "tristeza" será porque…,va que me importa es su culpa ella es la que me provoca ,soy hombre y no puedo luchar contra mis instintos ,pero mi orgullo es grande y no sería capaz de caer tan bajo, si lo eh decidido que haga lo que quiera ,yo solamente me dedicare en entrenar duro y muy pronto…- dejo de pensar-Podre derrotar a Frezzer Jajaj-dijo Vegeta en voz alta, riéndose macabramente mientras se fue volando directo al palacio.

En el laboratorio

-Listo al fin terminamos-dijo Bulma un poco cansada.

-Ufff si pensé que iba a ser fácil, pero mi mano esta que no se mueve-comento Milk agarrando un papel para hacerse viento, ya que hacía calor.

-Tendríamos que avernos puesto alguna de las vestimentas que Frezzer nos dio ,ya que veo que no le vaya a molestar que no usemos las armaduras ya que son muy calurosas.

-Si tienes razón la próxima será.

En un momento inesperado Goku aparece

-Hay Goku que haces aquí no tendrías que estar entrenando-pregunto la peli negra sin comprender porque la presencia de este.

-Pero Milk que mala eres, seguro que quizo venir a ver a su noviecita-comento Bulma con picardía, haciendo que su amiga se sonrojase como un tomate.

-No es eso jejej aunque no sería mala idea venir de vez en cuando a verla o no Milk-dijo Goku, provocando que la peli negra se pusiera aún más roja.

-Hay…Goku que cosas dices –hablo Milk con nerviosismo tapándose la cara para que no vean su sonrojo.

-Jeje, no solo quería preguntarles si vieron a Vegeta

-No lo he visto –respondió Bulma-y no me importa

-Lo que pasa es que cuando nos estábamos dirigiendo para la sala de entrenamiento, le pregunte si había pasado algo contigo pero se molestó me dijo que no era de mi incumbencia y que no éramos amigos para contarme esas cosas y se fue volando nose a donde-comento Goku un poco triste al recordar en comentario de su… creo que ahora compañero.

-Así que eso te dijo-dijo enojada porque Vegeta se haya agarrado con Goku y decirle tal atrocidad y a la vez triste ya que pensaba que no le importaba nada lo que habia sucedido aquel día-Te quiero pedir disculpas Goku ya que seguro estabas preocupado de lo que había pasado conmigo y con Vegeta y este se haya enojado contigo sin razón alguna, ahora si me dan e permiso me voy, quiero estar sola.

-Pero Bulma ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Milk al ver que estaba a punto de llorar.

-No te preocupes Milk, solo quiero estar sola.

-Bueno…pero prométeme que te vas a poner mejor.

-Eso no lo sé, pero lo intentare, gracias-dijo esto último y se fue corriendo hacia en jardín, de la misma manera que lo había hecho en la fiesta. Encontró una banca y se sentó ahí, se sentía una tonta, ¿Por qué le había dicho lo que sentía? , sabía que esto pasaría pero su maldita intriga quería saber si Vegeta la quería, como ella a este, le había dicho a su amiga que lo olvidaría, de que no le iba importar mas ya que sabía que Vegeta no tenía sentimientos, pero porque no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, tal vez era ¿que ese casi beso la confundía?, sí eso era si supuestamente no siente nada por ella porque él fue quien quiso besarla, tenía tantas dudas en la cabeza que la estaban volviendo loca, pero una voz detrás suyo ,hizo que se estremeciera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

**N/A: Sorry, Sorry, por tardar en actualizar u.u, pero me cargaron de exámenes para estas semanas hasta el 22 y no tengo mucho tiempo en escribir el fic T.T, pero hare todo lo que pueda y si tengo un tiempo libre subiré el otro….y…Sobre el capítulo o.o ¿De quién será esa voz? ¿Podrá Bulma dejar de pensar en Vegeta y en lo sucedido? Gracias a todos los comentarios, y a los que siguen este fic, me anima mucho .Saludos n.n**


	12. El Engaño

En el capítulo anterior.

-Eso no lo sé, pero lo intentare, gracias-dijo esto último y se fue corriendo hacia en jardín, de la misma manera que lo había hecho en la fiesta. Encontró una banca y se sentó ahí, se sentía una tonta, ¿Por qué le había dicho lo que sentía? , sabía que esto pasaría pero su maldita intriga quería saber si Vegeta la quería, como ella a este, le había dicho a su amiga que lo olvidaría, de que no le iba importar mas ya que sabía que Vegeta no tenía sentimientos, pero porque no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, tal vez era ¿que ese casi beso la confundía?, sí eso era si supuestamente no siente nada por ella porque él fue quien quiso besarla, tenía tantas dudas en la cabeza que la estaban volviendo loca, pero una voz detrás suyo ,hizo que se estremeciera.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ehhh…no nada-contesto Bulma

-Y se puede saber ¿porque estas llorando? –pregunto Zarbon, sentándose al lado de Bulma.

-No enserio no es nada-dijo la peli azul secándose las lágrimas-¿y qué haces tú por aquí? No deberías estar con Frezzer, se podría enojar.

-No te preocupes, tengo el día libre

-Qué bueno, oye creo que ya es hora de ir a almorzar, ¿me acompañas?-anuncio Bulma con confianza.

-¿Porque no? después de todo tengo hambre

Zarbon siguió a Bulma, mientras pensaba que el plan iba funcionando maravillosamente.

En otra parte de Vegita, Goku seguía buscando a Vegeta.

-¿Dónde estará?,….va me da igual, me voy a ir a comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre y todo es por su culpa ¬¬-se quejó Goku, que estaba agarrándose el estómago- debí acompañar a Milk-pensó.

-¿A quién le estas echando la culpa? Insecto ¬¬

-Oh Vegeta no te había visto…..no a nadie jejej-dijo el de pelos alborotados rascándose la cabeza.

-Hmp, vamos al comedor.

-Siii, Vegeta yo te sigo. n.n

Vegeta y Goku se dirigieron a almorzar, pero al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa Milk y Bulma estaban sentadas en una mesa junto con Zarbon y estaban….¡CHARLANDO Y RIENDO!

-¿Pero qué están haciendo?-se preguntó Vegeta sin poder creérselo.

-Pero Milk…. ¿Por qué estas charlando con ese?-dijo Goku a si mismo confundido

Los saiyajin se sentaron en otra mesa ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de donde estaban las chicas, para poder escuchar lo que decían, estos empezaron a comer sin perderlas de vista.

Mientras tanto las chicas estaban hablando si percatarse de que dos saiyajin las estaban vigilando.

-Así que eras la científica más famosa de la Tierra-pronuncio Zarbon muy interesado.

-Si era la más popular, ya que mi padre me enseño todo lo que sabía –dijo Bulma con tranquilidad

-Pero ¿no era que vivías sola con tu madre?-pregunto Zarbon sin comprender

-Jejej, en realidad fue la madre, lo que pasa Bulma extraña a su padre-comento Milk con desesperación a ver que su amiga había metido la pata

-Pero si supuestamente fue mandada a la Tierra cuando era bebe, se supone que no tenía conciencia alguna ¿Cómo qué extraña al padre?-dijo Zarbon ya dándose cuenta de algunas cosas.

-No, es que mi madre me contaba anécdotas de él y bueno…-anuncio Bulma tratando de ser lo más creíble posible para no ser descubierta-Eh… mejor hablemos de ti…. ¿Cómo fue que te convertiste en soldado de Frezzer?-preguntó cambiando de tema

-Pues… no me gusta hablar de eso-dijo Zarbon bien serio.

-Dale Zarb plis, ¿te puedo llamar así?-dijo Bulma provocando que Zarbon un poco se sonrojara.

-Mmm…está bien-"es mejor dejar que me diga lo que quiera para que pueda cumplir con el plan"- pensó Zarbon-y sobre mi pasado, bueno…yo vivía en el planeta Trul (nombre que invente), y mi padre me mando a otro lugar para que entrenara, pero al volver de mi viaje , mi planeta desapareció sospechosamente, alguien lo destruyo y lo que yo creo fue que fueron esos malditos saiyajin-dijo con mucha rabia- regrese al planeta donde había entranado y ahí es donde conocí a Frezzer y me llevo con él ,convirtiéndome en su soldado de más confianza .

-Pero nunca se te ocurrió de que en vez de los saiyajin haya sido Frezzer quien los mando a destruir tu planeta, osea como puede ser que al haber regresado al planeta donde entrenaste ya tan rápido te encontraste con este-comento Bulma tratando de sacar una conclusión, debido a que pensaba que en esa época tal vez Frezzer ya había conquistado el planeta Vegita.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Lord Frezzer no sería capaz de aquella atrocidad-pronuncio molesta Zarbon aunque un poco pensativo.

-Y como me explicas, las misiones que les mandan a hacer para purgar planetas, ehhh.

-"Tal vez tenga razón aunque Frezzer siempre me trato además de un soldado, me crio como si fuera su hijo….NO no tengo que dudar de mi lord, esta humana me está haciendo pensar cualquier cosa"-Eso es porque la personas que viven en esos planetas fueron irrespetuosos con el mi lord entonces pagan las consecuencias.

-Bueno yo que sepa, en mi planeta nadie conocía a ese tal Frezzer y lo purgaron igual ¬¬

Ahora él era el que estaba embarrado y más dudoso que antes, así que prefirió hablar de otra cosa-bueno… no pude preguntarte cómo te sientes estar en el planeta Vegita ,¿te sientes cómoda en estar aquí?.

-Pues… no está nada mal, aunque extraño la Tierra, pero por suerte tengo a mi amiga o no Milk?

-Si es verdad :D-dijo Milk contenta después de estar en silencio bastante tiempo

-Además tengo la compañía de Goku y….

-¿Goku?-pregunto Zarbon ya que nunca escucho tal nombre.

-Ah…lo que pasa a Kakaroto lo llamamos Goku de cariño n.n-comento Milk

-Ah-"cada cosa que me entero "-pensó Zarbon-bueno tengo que volver con Frezzer fue un gusto conversar con tan bellas damas como ustedes –tomo la mano de cada una y la beso.

-Ehhh…. No hay problema-dijo Bulma toda sonrojada.

Milk se había zafado la mano antes que la besara-Lo siento pero tengo novio –dijo molesta.

-Jejej bueno, nos veremos –dijo como último y se marchó.

-No te parece lindo Milk-pronuncio la peli azul por tanta "dulzura" por parte de Zarbon.

-No sé pero me parece sospechoso, y ….. CASI Y NOS DESCUBRE!-grito la peli negra con mucha ira.

-Milk no grites acordate que están todos los soldados están comiendo aquí –susurro Bulma a su amiga

Las chicas al pestañar solo una vez se encontraron enfrente con Goku y Vegeta, que uno las miraba confundido y el otro con una vena en la sien.

-¿PORQUE ESTABAS HABLANDO CON ESE TIPO? –pregunto furioso el pelo azabache a la peli azul.

-Eso no te importa, además…. ¿Nos estaban vigilando? ¬¬-interrogo Bulma.

-Eh…. "nos atrapo, mmm"-pensó Vegeta al ver que lo habían pillado -Eso no te incumbe mujer "bien... siempre sé que decir, soy un genio"

-Lo mismo digo, haci que ¡no se metan donde no se los lla….

Bulma no termino de hablar ya que se había dado cuenta que todos los estaban en el comedor incluyendo a Milk y Goku, los miraban a ella y a Vegeta, debido a la "muy disimulada" discusión que estaban teniendo, que hizo que se sonrojase de la vergüenza, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los soldados dejaron de mirarlos ya que Vegeta les había lanzado una mirada fulminante. El pelo azabache a pesar de eso, seguía en sus pensamientos:

-"Algo está tramando el idiota de Frezzer por eso habrá mandado a Zarbon para que se acerque a las terrícolas, lo tengo que averiguar a como dé lugar"

-Hey Vegeta… ¡VEGETA!- grito Bulma al ver que o le estaba escuchando

-¿Ahora qué quieres?

-Te quería preguntar algo, pero… prométeme que vas a decir la verdad

-Depende cual sea la pregunta –dijo el pelo azabache alzando una ceja

-Bueno cuando estuvimos hablando con Zarbon, dijo de que su planeta llamado Trul había sido destruido y…

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Déjame terminar y después hablas… ¿Quieres? ¬¬

-Hmp

-Como decía, el piensa que fue destruido por ustedes, osea los saiyajin, y que cuando regreso al planeta donde el padre le habia enviado a entrenar se encontró con Frezzer, ¿ustedes también conquistaban planetas?

-Si crees lo que te dice ese insecto…eres una imbécil! , para tu información los saiyajin comprábamos los planetas a un buen precio y eramos los más cotisados de todos, debido a la cantidad de planetas que poseíamos, lo de purgar planetas comenzó con Frezzer –comento Vegeta con una mirada mordaz.

-1) No me digas imbécil 2) Ya algo me parecía sobre Frezzer y 3) ¿Hacían eso los saiyajin?

-Acaso te lo tengo que explicar otra vez? … que tonta eres

-Si vas a estar para insultarme, mejor me voy, vámonos Milk-dijo Bulma levantándose de la mesa -ingrato ¬¬ - murmuro a lo bajo.

-Mujer irritante –dijo Vegeta del mismo tono-Kakaroto ven hay que ir investigando que es lo piensa hacer Zarbon.

-Ehh Vegeta, te tengo que decir algo importante

-¿Que ocurre Kakaroto?

-Es que… tal vez no pueda estar ayudándote a investigar, porque me voy a ir una semana a otro lugar.

-¿A dónde TE VAS A IR? Y JUSTO CUANDO OCURRE ESTA TIPO DE SITUACION ¬¬ -se quejó Vegeta por tal descuido de su compañero.

-Bueno pues veras…

En otra parte de Vegita

-¿Pudiste averiguar algo Zarbon?-pregunto el lagarto

-Pude averiguar algunas cosas, aunque un poco confusas sobre la saiyajin de pelo azul-comento Zarbon recordando lo que le habían dicho-Ella cuando estábamos charlando me dijo que su padre era un gran científico y que lo extrañaba, pero se supone que ese saiyajin la habia mandado a la tierra cuando era bebe, osea que no tenía conocimiento alguno de este, después cuando le pregunte sobre eso, dijo otra cosa como de que como su madre hablaba mucho de él le hizo recordar, lo que me pareció raro.

-Muy interesante soldado Zarbon, siga así con su trabajo, que lo asendereé como general de mando-anuncio Frezzer mientras tomaba una copa de vino.

-Gracias señor Frezzer, si no le molesta, seguiré averiguando cosas de esas terrícolas, con su permiso-hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

-Haci que el padre fue un gran científico, mmm esa muchacha está ocultando muchas cosas-susurro a si mismo Frezzer con un tono malévolo.

En el patio de Vegita

-Amiga te voy a tener que dejar una semana sola u.u

-¿Porque Milk? ¿Ocurrió algo?

-No jeje, lo que pasa Goku me quiere llevar a otro lugar para estar más tiempo juntos *.*

-Hayyy que romántico, pero… y Frezzer no les dirá nada

-No porque, ya hizo todas las misiones que le mandaron a hacer asi que le dejo una semana libre, entonces la vamos a aprovechar jijjji

-Mmmm aprovechar para que ehhhh –dijo Bulma en forma picara mientras codeaba a su amiga.

-Bulma pero cosas dices…-comento la peli negra sonrojada como tomate-Pero tienes que agradecernos, estarás más tiempo con Vegeta ;)

-Ufff si, con lo lindo que nos llevamos –dijo Bulma en forma sarcástica.

-No seas tan pesimista, para mi hacen linda pareja –anuncio Milk con mucha seguridad.

-Si eso díselo a el ¬¬

-Bueno amiga ayúdame a empacar las cosas, para mi lindo viajecito con mi Goku –dijo la peli negra con ojitos en forma de corazón.

-Hay Milk…. Sí que estas enamorada

-Como vos de Vegeta ¿o no?

-Mejor empaquemos-dijo la peli azul cambiando de tema.

**N/A: Sorry de todo corazón por tardar tanto, pero estoy con miles de pruebas y no pude continuarlo, este capítulo lo hice en un minutito de tiempo que tenía, ya que no quería que estuvieran esperando tanto, nose como me quedo el capítulo pero espero que les haya gustado, actualizare cuando pueda, sepan disculpar plis, pero las únicos culpables son mis profesores T.T. Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic y a todos los que comentan .Los quiero n.n. Nos vemos =)**


	13. Farsa o Realidad

-Hay amiga que la pases bien y por favor mándame una carta o algo para saber cómo te está yendo ¿sí?

-No te preocupes amiga te estaré poniendo alerta, no te preocupes.

Las dos amigas se despidieron con lagrimas en los ojos, ya que iban a estar un tiempo sin verse .Milk entro a la nave a donde iba a viajar, miestras esperaba que su saiyajin terminara de hablar.

-Kakaroto no se si matarte ahora mismo por no haberme contado antes o dejarte vivo "aunque no tenga una razón de dejarte vivo ¬¬" –pensó Vegeta molesto.

-Nos vemos Vegeta, volveré dentro de una semana, masomenos-dijo Goku

-¡¿COMO QUE MASOMENOS?!-dijo alterado el pelo azabache, pero Goku al ver que había metido la pata, con una súper velocidad ya estaba dentro de la nave.

-Adiós Bulma, y cuida a Vegeta que no se meta en lios- grito el de clase baja antes que se cerrara la puerta de la nave.

-Maldito insecto, cuando vuelva me las va a pagar muy cara-anuncio entre dientes el príncipe.

-Bueno yo ya me voy-dijo Bulma dejando de menear la mano al despedirse de su amiga y Goku.

-¿Y donde de supones que vas a ir?-indago el saiya.

-¿Acaso te importa?

-De que hablas es lo menos que me puede importar, pero tú sabes bien que no puedes ir de acá para allá, debido a que Frezzer está al tanto-cuestionó el azabache.

-Entonces adiós…-pero antes de irse por completo, hablo-y si tanto te importa… Zarbon me invito a encontrarme con él y mostrarme algo, nos vemos-camino la peli azul perdiéndose en el pasillo y dejando a un saiyajin sin habla.

-¿Q...Que? ¿Z...Zarbon?-pronuncio de forma delocuente

Algo no estaba bien en el, tenia ganas de destruir todo lo que estaba a su alrededor al haber escuchado lo que le conto la terrícola "me invito a encontrarme con él", ¿para qué? Esa pregunta le estaba atormentando la cabeza, ¿Para qué esa sabandija quería encontrarse con la mujer vulgar?, sentía una rabia tremenda, la misma que sentía cuando Frezzer lo humillaba, pero peor, acaso eran….No eso no, el príncipe saiyajin nunca podría tener eso y menos por una terrícola. Así que decidió ir afuera del palacio a entrenar, para también despejarse esos pensamientos tan absurdos.

En otro lado del palacio:

-¿Donde estará? "Me dijo que después de que me despida de Milk me esperaría aquí"-recordó Bulma la vez que se había chocado con este.

**Flashback**

_Zarbon había salido del salón donde Frezzer habitaba, y estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos de cómo podría acercarse más a la peli azul que sin darse cuenta había chocado con alguien._

_-¡Fíjate donde caminas!-dijo el extraterrestre furioso._

_-Discul…pame_

_Zarbon al darse cuenta de quién era, la ayudo a levantarse._

_-Perdóname tú, no me di cuenta al cami…-este no pudo terminar de hablar porque se topo con los ojos de la peli azul cuando la levanto, quedo tan perdido en sus ojos que no se dio cuenta que seguía tomando la mano de esta._

_-No hay problema, pero… me podrías devolver la mano por favor-pronuncio Bulma al no poder zafarse del agarre del soldado._

_-Uy… si lo siento… oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo?._

_-Claro, dime._

_-Por ahí tus "amigos saiyajin" ¿te enseñaron todo el planeta Vegita?, osea sus lugares y todo eso-pregunto curioso Zarbon._

_-No, solo me enseñaron el castillo ¿Por qué preguntas?-indago la terrícola._

_-Bueno…pensé si querrías ir a visitar algunos lugares de este planeta ¿Qué te parece?_

_-Lo dices encerio :D-dijo Bulma juntando las manos y con ojos brillosos de la emoción._

_-Eh…si-comento el soldado con una gotita estilo anime._

_-AHHH, GRACIAS GRACIAS, TENIA MUCHAS GANAS DE CONOCER LAS COSAS QUE TENIA ESTE PLANETA-fue tanta la emoción que abrazo a Zarbon en forma de agradecimiento, esto hizo que este se quedara como estatua por tal acción,la ultima vez que sintió un muestra de afecto fue la de su padre antes de que su planeta desapareciera. Cuando ya no sintió más el agarre de la chica, se incorporo y hablo._

_-Bueno el tema es ¿cuándo?_

_-Mira mañana al mediodía, mi amiga se va a ir con Goku de viaje a otro lugar, después de que me despida de ella, veámonos en el salón principal, ya que estuve viendo que ese lugar esta desolado y nadie va solo hay cosas guardadas._

_-Está bien, te estaré esperando ahí, fue un gusto verte otra vez-dijo el extraterrestre con su habitual despedida, dándole un beso en la mano a la peli azul._

_-Jejej…bueno nos vemos-la chica se fue, tapándose la cara "tengo que sacarme esa costumbre de sonrojarme cuando hace algo lindo un chico" se reclamo ella misma_

**Final del Flashback**

-Uff bueno tendre que esperar.

-Acaso me bucabas-pronuncio Zarbon atrás de la terrícola.

-Ahhhh! Me asustaste –dijo Bulma toda agitada por el salto que se pego.

-Jajaja, lo siento no quería asustarte

-No es gracioso ¬¬

-Bueno… ¿estás lista?

-Estoy súper lista…pero ¿cómo vamos a ir a pasear por todo el planeta?

-Ven súbete a mi espalda-dijo Zarbon poniendo sus manos en foma de banco para que Bulma se sentara y la pudiera sostener.

-Estás seguro, no me caere-aunque ella ya volo una vez, que fue con Vegeta cuando se dirigieron al comedor para alcanzar a Goku, no tenia la misma confianza Zarbon le podría caer agradable pero la diferencia era que con el saiyajin se sentía protegida

-No te preocupes no te soltare, eso sí… si no te sujetas y te caes no es mi problema-dijo esto último en forma de broma, que hizo que recordara otra vez a Vegeta.

**Flashback**

_-¡A DONDE VAS KAKAROTO!NI CREAS QUE DEJARE QUE TE COMAS TODO-grito Vegeta, estaba a punto de salir volando pero Bulma al notar eso, salto arriba de la espalda de Vegeta y se sujetó poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este._

_-Ni creas que me dejaras aquí, ¡escuchaste! –exclamo la peli azul que se estaba sujetando fuerte de este._

_-Como quieras, pero si no te sujetas y te caes no es mi problema-sin mirar a la mujer salió volando._

**Final del Flashback**

Bulma extrañaba sus peleas y charlas con el príncipe, ya que sabía que este era difícil de hacerle hablar, pero ella lo logro, hasta que le había confesado su amor y de ahí Vegeta no fue más como antes cuando charlaba con ella, aveces se culpa ella misma por haberle dicho eso.

-¿Bienes o no?-pregunto Zarbon al ver que la peli azul se había quedado parada, como tildada.

-Eh…ah sí –reacciono rápidamente y se subió en la espalda del extraterretres, salieron por un gran ventanal que se hubicaba en una de las paredes del salón y emprendieron de visita al planeta.

Mientras tanto un príncipe estaba recostado arriba del pasto de un parque lejano del palacio, pensando en la terrícola tan obstinada.

-Me molesta que sea tan extrovertida, por culpa de esa mujer vamos a tener serios problemas si Frezzer descubre que son realmente-pensaba en voz alta el saiya-pero...si sabe lo que puede pasar ¿Por qué quiso ver a Zarbon? que es uno de los soldados de confianza del lagarto-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que sintió el ki de alguien acercándose, corrió rápido detrás de un árbol, y bajo su ki para que no lo descubrieran.

-Hay Zarbon que lindo lugar, es como un parque –comento Bulma re contenta por lo lindo que era el lugar.

-Sabia que te gustaría, digamos que este es el último lugar para mostrarte, lo quería dejar para el final-dijo Zarbon abrazandola con un brazo.

-Si me encanta, gracias por mostrame todo el planeta, lo disfrute mucho, además me divertí contigo

Vegeta estaba anonadado estaba espiando detrás del árbol vio que la mujer estaba con ese afeminado y la estaba ¡ABRAZANDO!La sangre estaba que le herbia del enojo que sentía, y al escuchar que se había divertido con ese ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?...aca…so, no… será mejor seguir escuchando.

-¿Como que te divertiste?

-No es muy obvio, estuviste haciendo chistes en todo el trayecto, acaso pensabas ¿que no me reiría?-pregunto la peli azul sin entender.(no seas mal pensado Vegeta XD)

-La verdad no pensé que te harían reir, apropósito tienes una sonrisa muy hermosa –dijo Zarbon un poco avergonzado.

-Hayy… que tierno, gracias n.n

-Bulma quería preguntarte…si-Zarbon tomo las dos manos de Bulma y hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Eh…si dime Zarbon-dijo la peli azul confundida.

-Si…tu

-Si…

-¿Ya no estas cansada?, no sería mejor que volvamos, se está poniendo de noche-anuncio el soldado soltándola repentinamente dándose la vuelta-"que es lo que me pasa, que cosa iba a hacer"-pensó este cabizbajo.

-Zarbon… ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupada la terrícola, al ver la extraña reacción del soldado.

-Si estoy...Bien, ven súbete y vámonos.

-Ok-Bulma se subió otra vez a la espalda del extraterrestre, rumbo al palacio.

Vegeta pudo ver toda la escena y sintió un feo dolor en el corazón, miro hacia el cielo, hacia donde la mujer y esa escoria se habían marchado.

-¿Porque me siento tan melancólico? Se supone que esta humana no me importa del nada ¿o sí?, cuando la veo y cuando estaba con ella me sentía tan impotente, tenía tantas ganas de matarla y esas veces que quize acerlo algo me lo impidia ¿Pero que tiene ella que la hace especial?-se decía el saiya asi mismo, sin obtener respuesta alguna-solo es una mujer irritante, terca y testaruda, que no le importa las consecuencias que le pueden causar hasta la muerte, ¿será eso? ¿Sera la forma de cómo se enfrenta a todos? ¿Sera por la forma que no tiene miedo a nadie? ¿Sera por su valentía?...no lo se, pero …si tengo algo asegurado, no dejare que nadie le toque un pelo y ni siquiera que la mire, ya que si no, se las verá conmigo y si alguien le quiere hacer daño se tendrá que enfrentar ami primero ¡NO LO VOY A PERMITIR!¡NADIE SE ACERCARA A ELLA JAMAS!-todo hecho una furia salió volando directo al palacio a enfrentarse a Zarbon.

Otra vez dentro del salón central Bulma y Zarbon se estaban despidiendo.

-Gracias Zarbon, por la linda salida, nos vemos amigo-dijo la peli azul dándole un beso en la mejilla, antes de marcharse.

-¿Amigo?... ¿Qué me sucede? , se supone que debo cumplir la misión que lord Frezzer me mando a hacer, bueno funciono el plan de que la joven tuviera una buena relación conmigo, pero ahora tengo un sentimiento que me dice que deje ya esta farsa, ella es… buena, amable, amistosa, que la hace ser tan…..Hermosa ¡No puede ser!¿Que estoy diciendo? , se supone que es una saiyajin…bueno mitad saiyajin ¿Pero eso no tiene nada que ver?-pensó Zarbon acordándose los momentos que tuvieron durante la visita al planeta-hay algo que no me cierra…acaso….¿me abre enamorado de ella?-dijo en voz alta.

**N/A: Holaaa! Para su desgracia sigo viva XP, asi que no se crean que dejare de escribir este fic, ustedes saben el porqué de mi tardanza, pero después de todo aca estoy :D, tanto estudio se me había bajado la inspiración ,pero bueno, basta de melancolía .La pregunta del día….¿Qué le pasa a Vegeta?(ya estaba empezando a ser mal pensado de Bulma y Zarbon XD)¿Zarbon enamorado? Chanchan chan ¿Qué pasara?.Bueno espero que les haya gustado, en este capítulo me inspire mucho junto con mis músicas XD. Quiero agradecer a: Karry08, Chibibra-saiyajin-evans,a todos los Guest, Tatiana, Sakura N Black Night, la loka,wilma, tio bribone, Vegeta'z girL, Pass SK y princess noly por todos sus comentarios y seguir mi fic .Se los agradesco mucho :´).Saludos y Abrazos n.n**


	14. Expresando Sentimientos

Apenas llegue al palacio, comencé a buscar el ki de ese maldito infeliz, una vez ubicado me dirigí hacia donde se localizaba, tratando de recobrar mi compostura como príncipe que soy.

-¡Hey tu!-bueno casi toda la compostura.

-¿Qué haces aquí Vegeta? No tienes trabajo que hacer mono estúpido-dijo Zarbon con desprecio.

-¡CALLATE! TU NO ERES NADIE PARA DARME ORDENES, SOLO ERES UN AFEMINADO QUE SE HACE PASAR POR HOMBRE-grito con mucha ira el saiya.

-Jajaj mira quién habla, el "príncipe" que se quedo sin reinado, que pena me das Vegeta –comento el soldado en tono de burla.

-Grrr-gruño Vegeta apretando los puños.

-Apropósito, ¿A qué viene tu inesperada visita?, no creo que sea para darme pelea, porque no eres… capaz-pronuncio el extraterrestre, caminando alrededor del pelo azabache.

-¡QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DE LA MUJER!-dijo el príncipe ya sin aguantar su ira.

-¿De qué mujer me estás hablando?...A… ¿Te refieres a la mitad saiyajin?-indago Zarbon sospechando.

-¡Acaso… ¿Hay otra mujer en este planeta?! –anuncio furioso el saiya por tan estúpido que era el soldado.

-¿Acaso nos estabas espiando?

-¿De qué estás hablando? , porque iría a espiar a un par de insignificantes como ustedes –pronuncio Vegeta tratando de sonar lo más creíble posible.

-Si como no, si no como sabrias que habría salido con BULMA

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A GASTAR SU NOMBRE CONTIGO! Su nombre no debe ser pronunciado por una escoria como ¡TÚ!-grito colerico el saiya

-Acaso tanto te importa esa mujer Vegeta, ¿Es eso?-inquirió el extraterrestre burlándose-No me digas que te has enamorado… o ¿me equivoco Vegeta?

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca!No te metas en lo que no te importa, ¡Maldito insecto!

-Osea que si te has enamorado, oohhh el arrogante mono se enamoro Jajaj….que lastima porque llegaste tarde, ahora ella es ¡Mia!-dijo Zarbon sin remordimiento de su acto.

-¡Me las pagaras malditooo!-Vegeta se le iba a lanzar para darle pelea, pero justo Bulma llego y al ver lo que quería hacer, corrió a ponerse enfrente de Zarbon para que no le hiciera nada.

-¡Muévete mujer! No es asunto tuyo

-Aunque no sea asunto mio, no dejare que golpees a Zarbon ¡Escuchaste!-alario la peli azul poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-No te preocupes Bulma, discúlpalo solo se descontrolo un poco-comento Zarbon mirando a Vegeta de reojo formando una sonrisa de malicia.

-Hay Zarbon siempre tan comprensivo…pero hay que mantenerlo en su lugar.

-¡Acaso lo estas defendiendo!-cuestiono el saiya, cabreado más de lo que estaba.

-¿Qué te molesta?...por si no te enteraste, Zarbon es el único que me entiende y no me trata como una cualquiera, así que si te metes con él te metes conmigo-anuncio la terrícola con toda ímpetu.

-No me provoques mujer…Si no fuera por mí, ya estarías muerta en este preciso momento.

-¡¿Y Por qué no me asesinaste cuando tuviste la oportunidad?!

-Por…que….-Vegeta también tenía esa pregunta en la cabeza hace mucho tiempo, en el momento que la conoció, y hasta ahora no tenía una respuesta exacta del "porque", antes siempre tenía pesadillas en las que Frezzer lo torturaba y sobre la muerte de sus padres, pero desde que la conoció comenzó a tener sueños extraños con ella, en la que estaban juntos y ella era la princesa de su imperio, cosas así. Acaso Zarbon ¿Tenía razón? , se habrá enamo…., No todo estaba en su imaginación, tal vez estaba en un sueño en el que todavía no había despertado, a si que prefirió marcharse de ese lugar-es mejor que no esté aquí –murmuro en silencio y tomo vuelo para irse, sin escuchar los griteríos que le estaba haciendo la peli azul.

-¡Maldito Saiyajin!-grito la mujer con todas sus fuerzas para que la escuchara.

-Disculpa Bulma por haberte alterado tanto –dijo Zarbon haciéndose el pasible.

-No tienes porque disculparte Zarbon, todo es culpa de ese maldito arrogante ¬¬…Apropósito ¿porque estaba haci de furioso contigo?-pregunto la terrícola con algo de duda de todo el asunto.

-Lo que pasa, me comenzó a decir locuras como que no me acercara mas a ti y cosas así-dijo el extraterrestre, aunque sin darse cuenta, había metido la pata para sí mismo.

Bulma no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar- "¿Qué?... ¿Acaso todo ese embrollo fue por mi?"-pensó, "¿Por qué Vegeta quería que Zarbon no se le acercara?"….Zarbon una pregunta… por ahí no le preguntaste ¿Si nos vigilo en nuestra salida?-interrogo la peli azul.

-No me quizo responder la pregunta ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Te preocupa?-inquirió el soldado deseando que no fuera eso.

-Eh…no solo preguntaba, bueno ya es tarde, me voy a dormir, nos vemos Zarbon-se despidió Bulma dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno… hasta luego Bulma-pronuncio Zarbon, que se quedo mirando hacia donde había salido la peli azul-"Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando" –comento en un susurro tratando de no esperar lo peor-¿Acaso le importa ese saiyajin?

Bulma estaba dirigiéndose a la habitación, y justo en ese preciso instante deseaba de que su cuarto no sea el mismo en donde estaba Vegeta. Se sentía de lo peor, le había gritado a los cuatro vientos, sin haber preguntado antes lo que había pasado y del porque quería pegarle a Zarbon. Ahora que lo sabia , se sentía mal y melancólica ,todo ese lio que Vegeta había hecho era porque este tenía miedo de que Zarbon le hiciera algo a ella y esta como toda una "estúpida" como el saiya le decía ,ahora le estaba dando la razón .Se olvido del peligro que podía pasarle si no estaba alerta ,además Zarbon era el soldado de más confianza de Frezzer, pero al ver que no era tan malo después de todo se dejo llevar, pero Vegeta no estaba tranquilo del todo y al pensarlo bien, descubrió algo…. ¡El se había preocupado por ella!,estaba feliz de alguna forma ,pero triste por haberle gritado ….bueno, no importa lo hecho ,hecho esta –"aunque me arrepiento de eso"-pensó…lo único que le quedaba era armarse de valor e ir a hablar con él.

Vegeta estaba acostado en su cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza ,tratando de cerrar los ojos y pensar que todo es un sueño, pero después de los mil intentos que hizo, no logro conciliar el sueño, hasta que escucho que la puerta de la habitación se abría, haci que cerró los ojos para hacerse que estaba dormido.

-Vegeta…-pronuncio la voz, que fue muy conocida para él-mmm, se quedo dormido-Bulma se acerco cautelosamente hacia la cama de Vegeta y se inclino para mirarlo-A veces eres muy caprichoso y gruñón-murmuro, sin percatarse que el saiya la escuchaba y este al oírle frunció un poco el ceño- Mira, hasta en sueños te molestas….-comento al ver como ponía la cara de enojado-pero eso no cambia ,que aun este enamorada de ti –El pelo azabache al escuchar eso se sintió feliz por dentro, que tuvo ganas de levantarse y besarla ,y decirle que sentía algo por ella, pero…su orgullo lo impedía…así que se quedo como estaba y decidió seguir escuchando.

-Vegeta, no sabes cómo extraño nuestras charlas y discusiones, hace un rato cuando peleamos, me sentí un poco feliz ya que hace mucho que no entablábamos palabra, pero a la vez me siento culpable….-comento la peli azul y se poder contenerse comenzó a acariciar la cara del príncipe y este se tenso un poco por tal tacto, pero siguió fingiendo-Lo siento Vegeta…tienes razón en esas veces que me decias que era una idiota…pues lo admito, si lo soy, debí estar más atenta y mas con lo de Frezzer-El saiyajin mientras la oia pensaba "Lo sabía, eres una tonta"-Pero por parte también es tu culpa…-saco su mano rápidamente del rostro del saiya y prosiguió-si no fuera que me hayas rechazado de esa manera ,al confesar mis sentimientos hacia ti , no hubiera aceptado ser amiga de Zarbon ,ya que el aunque no le conté lo sucedido, me comprendió…

-¡ ¿Y porque no vuelves con él?!-se levanto bruscamente Vegeta de la cama, echándole en cara, ya cansado de sentirse con remordimiento.

-Ahhh….¡Mono estúpido!Me asustaste…-grito Bulma levantándose del piso ,que por tal susto se cayó-espera…acaso escuchaste todo lo que dije o.o.

-¡Solo respóndeme!¡¿Quieres irte con el sí o no?!

-Y si digo que Si ¿Qué harias?-dijo Bulma encarándolo.

-Te irias de mi habitación ahora mismo y no me dirijirias nunca más la palabra y si apenas intestas hablarme te aniquilaría-comento el pelo azabache con un tono sombrío y mirándola muy fríamente.

-Pues para tu información,¡No me iré! , así que si intentas hacer que me vaya, aunque me amenazes en matarme no lo hare y no lograras convencerme –pronuncio la peli azul muy decidida y segura como nunca antes.

-Está bien.

-O.o., solo así nada mas, no me vas a reclamar nada

-Para que hacerlo, si tu misma causaste el error de quedarte conmigo.

-Y eso ¿por qué?

-Porque nunca te dejare ir…y dejar que otro se te acerque-dijo Vegeta en un susurro, agarrándola desde la cintura apegándola hacia su pecho, poniendo a Bulma muy nerviosa "Que pensaba hacer con ella"-pensó esta.

-Y como ya me lo prometí a mí mismo, si veo que alguien te toca un solo cabello, lo estrangulare…. con mis propias manos-murmuro el saiya esto último cerca del oído de la terrícola, haciendo que a esta se le erizara la piel.

-De…desde ¿cuándo te prometiste eso Vegeta?-indago la peli azul tratando de hablar lo más tranquila posible.

-Desde….que te conocí-Vegeta comenzó a acercar lentamente su rostro quedando en frente del rostro de la peli azul y este sin darle tiempo a contestar, la besa y ella por tal acto queda atónita, pero después poco a poco se dejo llevar, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, después de tanto tiempo que lo estuvo esperando, por fin su sueño se hizo realidad y si era un sueño, era algo en el que no quería despertar. No se percato de los segundos y minutos que habrían pasado, ella no quería separarse de él. Pero después comenzaron a alejarse y se quedaron mirándose fijamente sin meditar palabra alguna, así quedaron por un buen rato, después de ese silencio tan largo uno de ellos comenzó a hablar:

-No debí hacerlo…-dijo el pelo azabache desviando la mirada y sentándose en la cama.

-¿Por qué dices eso Vegeta? Acaso… ¿no te importo?-pregunto Bulma un poco triste, pidiendo que no fuera eso.

-No es eso mujer…es que… no lo entenderas-murmuro a lo bajo el saiya.

-¡No lo voy a entender, si no me lo explicas!-grito alterada la terrícola por tal actitud del príncipe.

-¡Quieres que te diga la verdad… te la diré! Estar con una simple humana es una deshonrar hacia mi raza! –alario Vegeta ya desesperante de tanto griterío de aquella terrícola.

-Quieres decir…. que no soy nada para ti-dijo la peli azul entre sollozos y con lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

-No me refiero a eso mujer…

-¡Entonces a que! ¡Tu mismo recién me dijiste que no puedes estar con una simple humana como YO! Y no me digas que no lo dijiste porque lo escuche perfectamente.

-Dije que para mi raza era una traición, y yo soy el príncipe, así que… puedo hacer lo que se me plazca-anuncio el saiya formando una sonrisa socarrona.

-Osea ¿Que dijiste todo eso para hacerme enojar?

-Me gusta verte enojada –se burlo este.

-Te odio ¬¬

-Eso no lo dijiste, cuando te me declaraste aquella vez.

-Estoy arrepintiéndome de habértelo hecho.

-Como si te creyera, mujer gritona

-Mira quién habla, el saiyajin gruñón en persona-dijo la peli azul tocándole el pecho con un dedo.

-No me provoques mujer-advirtió el saiya en forma seductora.

-Y que si lo hago-le siguió el juego la humana.

-No me digas después que no te lo advertí.

Los dos se fundieron en un profundo beso, mostrando el amor que sentía cada uno por el otro, prometiéndose entre sí entre sus pensamientos, que nadie los iba a separar….o eso es lo que creían.

**N/A: Bueno yo ya les dije, aunque tarde en actualizar no voy a dejar este fic, asi que aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero que les guste como ami :D (Ame escribirlo y ustedes sabrán el porqué XD),en el momento romántico de VxB me inspire en la música "Te extraño,te olvido,te amo" la versión que cantan Alex y Natalia. Nos vemos. Saludos :P**


	15. Descubriendo Secretos y Verdades

En una habitación especial donde dormían una pareja muy peculiar, la hermosa mujer se iba despertando….

-mmm…que bien dormí-dijo mientras abría los ojos….pudo notar que unos corpulentos brazos le estaban sujetando la cintura, se dio media vuelta despacio tratando de que esa persona que la estaba sosteniendo no despertara .Al lograr su cometido pudo contemplar al saiyajin que dormía a su lado.

-Soy muy tierno mientras duermes-pronuncio en susurro Bulma mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, al ver que este se movió por tal tacto, se rio a lo bajo y decidió dormir un rato más, así que apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de su príncipe y prosiguió con su sueño.

Vegeta a los veinte minutos se despertó, miro para su costado y pudo contemplar a la acompañante que estaba a su lado, no podía dejar de mirarla, y al recordar el beso que se habían dado el día anterior, aun no se habia arrepentido de lo que habia hecho, al contrario ya estaba más tranquilo ya que no dejaría que nadie estuviera con ella, ya que para él le pertenecía. Comenzó a tocar los cabellos de la peli azul, admirando la belleza de esta….después de estar unos largos segundos viéndola, se levantó cuidadosamente para no despertarla y se dirigió a bañarse.

Bulma sintió que algo le faltaba a su costado así que se despertó de repente y vio que Vegeta no estaba, lo primero que pensó fue "¿Y si se arrepintió de lo que paso ayer?" "¿Acaso decidió no estar con ella?" y demás preguntas que la estaban torturando, pero al escuchar detenidamente el sonido de la ducha, pudo suspirar tranquila. Espero hasta que el saiya saliera de bañarse y apenas lo hizo se dirigió rápidamente al baño sin mirarlo, ya que no quería que la viera toda desarreglada, en el que el pelo azabache al quedar sorprendido por tal actitud, solo pudo decir

-Qué mujer más loca

-¡Te escuche!-grito la peli azul desde dentro del baño.

-Hmp

Una vez ya lista, se vistió con su armadura y hablo:

-Bueno Vegeta ya me voy al laboratorio-comento la mujer, llendo para la salida

-Espera-dijo el saiya agarrándola del brazo, impidiendo su ida-hay que guardar nuestro secreto-pronuncio fríamente como si fuera algo serio.

-¡ ¿Qué?! Acaso te molesta que sepan que "el príncipe saiyajin" salga con una terrícola-anuncio molesta la peli azul de que este se avergonzara de ella.

-¡No seas tonta! Si mal no lo recuerdas todos piensan que eres mitad saiyajin, así que no hagas berrinche, y antes de que comiences con otro griterío, lo digo porque Frezzer se dará cuenta y algo querrá hacer al respecto, ya que yo sé que el odio que tiene hacia mí es el mismo que yo tengo hacia él, aunque el mío es peor ¬¬-frunció el ceño en solo pensar en el lagarto-así que ya que eres tan "amiguita" del afeminado de Zarbon-se burló este-no le comentes nada ¡Escuchaste!, aunque por tu bien ya no te acerques más a él ¬¬

-Si ya oí…cielos estoy cerca de ti, no es para que me grites ¡idiota!-se quejó la peli azul.

-Grito cuando se me dé la gana, además, eres tan extrovertida que serías capaz de contarle a todo el mundo ¬¬

-Yo no haría eso "¿o sí?"-pensó Bulma dubitativa.

-No me la creo ni yo ¬¬

-Va piensa lo que quieras, Hmp-la científica se fue molesta de la habitación sin dejar de pensar "A veces es exasperante, pero….."-es mi saiyajin exasperante- dijo esto último en voz baja, a la vez que se le formaba una sonrisa de felicidad.

En otro lugar del palacio

-Y soldado Zarbon ¿Qué más pudo averiguar de esa saiyajin?-dijo el tirano desde el trono.

-Eh…no mucho señor-comento el extraterrestre temeroso, ya que si habia estado con la saiya, pero no para interrogarla, sino para salir con ella.

-Y se puede saber ¿Por qué?-pronuncio fríamente Frezzer acercándose al soldado que estaba inclinado en forma de reverencia.

-Lo lamento mi lord, no volverá a pasar

-Sí, eso espero….porque si no…-el lagarto le pego un puñetazo en la cara y una patada en el estómago de Zarbon, que hizo que este se retorciera por tal dolor-Que sea lo ultima vez querido Zarbon, ya que sabes cuales son las consecuencias, si rompes las reglas que te doy.

-Lo….-escupió un poco de sangre por la boca y al reincorporarse prosiguió-…único que pude averiguar es que hay algo entre la hibrido y Vegeta-comento este tratando de levantarse.

-Mmmm, interesante…..tendrías que haber empezado a decir eso querido Zarbon y te hubieras ahorrado tanto drama-dijo Frezzer en tono de burla-Y… ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de eso?

-Habia estado con la mujer y una vez solo, Vegeta me fue a buscar y comenzó a decir cosas de que me alejara de ella y que no digiera el nombre de esta, ya que un tipo como yo no tenía derecho de pronunciar su nombre….cosa que me pareció sospechoso-explico el extraterrestre con algo de molestia, ya que lo dicho por el saiyajin, no le gustó nada y sobre todo la parte de que no se acercara a la chica.

-Así que nuestro mono le importa esa mujer, Mmmm-el tirano comenzó a pensar, miestras que se le formaba una sonrisa siniestra-¡Soldado Zarbon!

-Diga mi lord

-Tendras otra misión y espero que en esta no me falles.

-No fallare se lo prometo, dígame que quiera que haga.

-Quiero que vigiles de cerca a la mitad saiyajin y a Vegeta, quiero saber si hay algo entre esos dos ¡Es una orden!

-Lo que usted diga, con su permiso-le hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

De una u otra forma esa misión era la única que le estaba gustando, ya que él también tenía la curiosidad de saber que pasaba entre esos dos, aunque si de verdad pasara algo, no le gustaría en lo absoluto, ya que como le habia dicho a Vegeta, para el -"Ella era suya"

La noche estaba empezando a caer, Vegeta salió de la sala de entrenamiento y se dirigió al laboratorio en busca de la peli azul.

Mientras tanto esta estaba realizando un nuevo invento, solo le faltaba algunas partes para terminarlo pero con las miles de cosas que le daban los soldados de Frezzer para reparar, no tenía mucho tiempo que digamos. De repente escucho un pasos que estaban dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba, rápidamente toco un botón de la máquina, convirtiéndola en una especie de capsula y se la guardo dentro de la armadura.

-Hay Vegeta eras tú

-¿Qué estabas haciendo mujer?

-Ehh…yo, no nada n.n

-¿Qué escondes? ¬¬

-Pues nada…que molesto eres ¬¬-bufo Bulma dándose la vuelta pensando "que suerte que no me descubrió"

-Hmp…sígueme-anuncio el pelo azabache tomándola de la mano.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?-pregunto la mujer con duda y algo sonrojada por tal acto del saiya.

-Cállate y ven

Vegeta camino en todo el trayecto en silencio, hasta que sintió que alguien los estaba siguiendo, haci que decidió hablar.

- Súbete-ordeno, mientras miraba para atrás, si venia alguien.

-¿Para qué?

-¡Solo hazlo!-grito furioso el saiya, ya cansado de tantas preguntas por parte de la humana-sujétate-apenas sintió que estaba en su espalda, con gran velocidad voló llevándola hacia el jardín del castillo. Al llegar la bajo cuidadosamente.

-¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Y porque decidiste venir volando?

-¡Decido venir como quiera! Ahora escucha… ¿recuerdas la vez que llegamos al planeta?

-Uff como olvidarlo, eras más gruñón que ahora

-Hmp-gruño mirándola serio-Habia dicho que mi padre habia echo escondites de emergencia, bueno…. este es otro-el príncipe jalo de una liana de un árbol y cerca de los arbustos se abrió un pasadizo, este estiro la mano para que Bulma lo siguiera y esta lo hizo. Para la desgracia del que los estaba persiguiendo perdió la ubicación de estos.

-Maldición tendré que poner esta misión como cancelada el día de hoy –dijo molesto Zarbon mientras se sacaba el rastreador y lo tiraba al suelo, haciendo que este por tanta fuerza que hizo se rompiera en pedazos-algún día me las pagaras Vegeta-pronuncio fríamente.

Después de estar minutos caminando, se pudo notar al salir del túnel un hermoso parque lleno de arbustos con rosas rojas y en el medio de estos una enorme fuente que tenía forma del escudo de la realeza.

-Nunca vi algo así-comento la peli azul aun asombrada de tanta belleza.

-Mi padre lo hizo para tener un lugar secreto para estar con mi madre…-comento el saiya, cruzándose de brazos y caminando hacia la fuente-…esta me dijo que nunca tenían un tiempo libre para estar juntos y bueh todas esas cursilerías que no me gusta contar ¬¬

-Vamos Vegui sigue contando siiii-dijo la mujer poniendo carita de cachorrito.

-1ro: No me llames "Vegui" ¿Qué nombre tan ridículo es ese? ¬¬ Y más para el "Príncipe Saiyajin"2do: ¿Para qué quieres saber sobre mis padres?-indago con incertidumbre el pelo azabache alzando una ceja.

-Porque me da curiosidad saber más de tu vida, ya que no conozco mucho de ti, solo que Frezzer te quito el trono y que eres "el príncipe saiyajin"-anuncio la peli azul formando comillas con sus dedos al decir esto último.

-Hmp

-Dale no seas malo u.u-pronuncio la terrícola haciendo puchero.

-Ash, bueno está bien, pero será la última vez que me convencerás ¬¬

-Eso lo veremos-comento poniendo una cara de picardía.

-Bueno….como ellos eran los reyes, no tenían mucha privacidad, entonces como ya dije antes mi padre creo este parque, y mi madre fue la que planto todas estas rosas que vez a tu alrededor, desde entonces venían aquí a estar la mayor parte juntos.

-Y tú ¿Cómo supiste de este lugar?

- Mi madre cuando era pequeño me trajo aquí, a escondidas de mi padre ya que esta quería que conociera el lugar-dijo el saiya mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

-¿La extrañas?-inquirió Bulma al ver la reacción de este.

-No-pronuncio fríamente, frunciendo el ceño más de lo normal.

-¡Porque eres tan antipático!-alario enfadada la peli azul por tal respuesta.

-Y ¿Qué quieres que diga? Tu misma sabes que no es de importarme esas estupideces.

-Pero era tu madre, la que te cuido y te dio cariño

-Bah, no me importa en lo absoluto-comento Vegeta con una mirada mordaz.

-¡Eres un egoísta!¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? no tienes corazón!-grito la mujer ya exasperada de los dichos del hombre.

-¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA!¡TU NO SABES NADA DE LO QUE EH PASADO!- dijo del mismo tono el saiya -….tú no sabes nada-pronuncio bajando la voz, con una mirada áspera-….creo que fue un error traerte aquí

-Lo…lo siento Vegeta –pronuncio la peli azul agachando la cabeza -Enserio…fui una tonta…no debí decirte eso-tanto era su remordimiento que comenzaron a salirle lágrimas de sus ojos. Vegeta al notar eso, se sintió de una manera extraña culpable, ya que ella como no sabía nada de su vida, pensó cualquier cosa de él y más si hablo así de su madre. Se acercó a ella y con una mano levanto su rostro y seco sus lágrimas, haciendo que esta por tal acto se sonrojara. El saiya saco de su armadura una cajita color bordo y este adentro poseía un collar que tenía alrededor piedritas de oro y en el centro un gran zafiro azul.

-Es precioso Vegeta

-Tómalo

-¡ ¿Qué?! Pero Vegeta es muy valioso, como me puedes dar esto, acaso tienes fiebre o.o?-diciendo esto último toco la frente del príncipe para comprobarlo.

-¡Hablo enserio mujer!-grito ya irritado, zafándose del tacto de la terricola-mi madre me lo dio….- El saiya aun recordaba lo que le habia dicho su madre cuando era pequeño, respecto a ese collar

**FlashBack**

-Vegeta tómalo-dijo la reina sacándose el collar.

-¿Porque me lo das madre?-pregunto el chibi Vegeta dudoso.

-Prométeme que lo cuidaras- pidió la mujer entregándoselo.

-Pero ¿porque? es solo un simple collar –pronuncio el chibi frunciendo el ceño-pero está bien lo prometo.

-Hay, eres igual que tu padre-comento esta acariciando la cabeza de su niño-Este collar es muy importante para mi Vegeta y quiero que lo tengas…y cuando conozcas a una mujer que consideres importante para ti, al prometer cuidar de este collar, también deberás hacerlo con la mujer que se lo des.

-Y ¿porque debería hacer eso? ¬¬-indago el niño cruzándose de brazos.

-Algún día lo entenderás-dijo la reina sonriendo y besándole la frente.

**Final del FlashBack**

Esa fue la última conversación que tuvo con su madre, después de ser asesinada por el maldito lagarto.

-Vegeta ¿estás bien?-pregunto Bulma al ver que este habia quedado mirando para otro lado.

**-**Si estoy bien**….**ahora quiero que este collar lo tengas tu –termino de decir el saiya, colocándoselo.

-Ayyyy, Gracias Vegeta –anuncio la peli azul muy contenta, lanzándose a sus brazos y dándole un beso, quedando el príncipe sorprendido ya que lo habia agarrado desprevenido, al incorporarse le correspondió y en sus pensamientos aunque esta no los pudiera leer le dijo-"Prometo siempre protegerte"

**N/A: Wiiiii aca deje el capítulo 15 ¿o.o? ¡Omg! :D Nunca pensé que iba a hacer tantos capítulos, se los agradece a todos por sus maravillosos comentarios :´), que me dan el ánimo de seguir n. prometi actualizar algo antes y aquí esta =P .Y la pregunta del día es ¿VxB ya son novios? , la respuesta es siiiiiii XDDDD (bueno ya seguro se habrán dado cuenta, pero me encanta decirlo XP).Les mando saludos y abrazos, hasta el próximo capítulo ;)**


	16. Una Cita Indeseada-Parte 1

El sol iluminaba con sus rayos de luz, a una pareja que yacía dormida sobre la yerba de un gran jardín de rosas, estos comenzaron a despertarse al darse cuenta que ya habia amanecido y que otro nuevo día iba a comenzar.

-Buenos días-dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba la cara de su pareja.

-Hmp

-Hay que malos modales, si vas a estar conmigo, comenzaras a cambiar esas actitudes molestas ¬¬

-¿Y quien dijo que quiero estar contigo?-exclamo el azabache provocando un gran enojo a la terrícola.

-Si no quieres estar conmigo...¡Me largo!-se levantó con mucha furia repentinamente, pero una mano la sostuvo de la muñeca provocando que no se pudiera ir-¡SUELTAME MONO INSENSIBLE!-grito Bulma tratando de zafarse, pero para su mala suerte no lo logro .De repente sintió que dos fuertes brazos la sujetaron por la cintura y luego pudo escuchar un leve susurro en su oído que hizo que se le erizara la piel este le dijo "No dejare que escapes".

Vegeta comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello de la peli azul, provocando que esta cerrara los ojos de tanta satisfacción que sentía por esas saiya comenzó a sacarse la armadura quedando con el torso desnudo, hizo que la mujer girara y lo mirara para darle un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria. Parecían dos fieras que no se querían separar uno del otro, la peli azul se comenzó a sacar la vestimenta quedando igual que el príncipe, este la levanto sin separar sus bocas y la mujer se sujetó con sus piernas a la cintura del saiya, era un momento apropiado y justo, en un lugar escondido que nadie sabía que existía, solo ellos dos, nadie podría llegar e interrumpir este esperado momento hasta que…. un gran estruendo se encucho afuera del castillo. Bulma se separó de Vegeta, parándose de nuevo y reincorporándose poniéndose la ropa para ir a averiguar que fue ese ruido, mientras tanto el azabache tenía el ceño más fruncido de lo normal por la rabia que tenía en esos momentos por tal interrupción.

-Grrrr, juro que matare al que hizo ese escándalo-chillo entre dientes, colocándose la armadura.

-Tranquilo Vegeta -pronuncio la peli azul tratando de calmar al saiya terminando de cambiarse -….además tendremos muchas más oportunidades, y en esa ocasión….nadie nos interrumpirá-dijo seductoramente guiñándole un ojo.

-Me gusta la idea mujer –añadió Vegeta con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Sabía que te gustaría….¡Ahora vamos! Quiero saber que sucede afuera

Una vez saliendo del palacio se pudo ver que nadie habia ido a ver que habia sucedido, como si ya supieran la llegada y no le dieran la más mínima importancia, se notó que una nave habia aterrizado, causando a la peli azul una gran emoción al reconocerla.

-¡MILKKKKK!-grito corriendo de la alegría hacia su amiga, que estaba saliendo de la nave.

-¿Bulma? ¿Eres tú?-dijo la peli negra, que por el humo del aterrizaje no podía ver bien-¡BULMAAAA!

Las dos chicas se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar de tanta alegría de volverse a rencontrar.

-Bulma, te extrañe amiga-dijo Milk secándose las lágrimas.

-Mentirosa, seguro que estuviste de lo más lindo con Goku, que seguro ya ni te acordabas de mí.

-¿Cómo dices eso?, si puede ser que estuve re feliz con mi Goku, pero eso no quiere decir que no he pensado como la estabas pasando aquí.

-Hay Milk pasaron tantas cosas, que nose por dónde empezar, ven vayamos a la habitación y de paso también me contas que cosas estuvieron haciendo durante el viaje, y con muuuucho detalle ¬¬

-Pero Bulma….como dices esas cosas –dijo su amiga sonrojándose.

-¿A dónde vas mujer?-indago Vegeta al ver que la terrícola se estaba llendo adentro del palacio.

-Vegeta deja de molestar, vamos a tener una conversación entre chicas-aludió sin parar de caminar-apropósito iremos a tu habitación a hablar, así que ni se les ocurra interrumpir entendido ¬¬

-Y ¿porque mi habitación? Vayan a la de Kakaroto

-Y ¿porque la mía?-dijo Goku apareciendo por detrás del saiya.

-Kakaroto ¡ ¿Porque hiciste eso?!-se quejó vegeta por tan sorpresiva aparición de su compañero.

-Lo siento Vegeta, ¿te asuste? O.o?

-¡CLARO QUE NO, INSECTO!

-Ok ok no te enfades, solo preguntaba u.u

-Hmp….como decía ¿porque mi….-el pelo azabache iba a seguir contestándole a la peli azul, pero esta ya se habia ido-maldita terrícola-susurro

-Y….Vegeta ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-¡Que te importa!

-¡Come torta!

-¡¿Que dijiste?!-exclamo el azabache con una vena en la frente.

-Nada :X

-Apropósito….¡DIJISTE QUE IBAN A REGRESAR DENTRO DE UNA SAMANA Y TERMINARON VINIENDO DESPUES DE UN MES!¡EXPLICATE AHORA KAKAROTOOO!

-Si ya se, lo siento Vegeta, lo que pasa es que Milk quería visitar todos los lugares de los planetas que fuimos y en esos trayectos se nos pasaron los días-comento el clase baja rascándose la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que te hagas mandar por una simple humana

-Ayy, si supieras el carácter que tiene Milk, este viaje hizo que la conociera más, porque la primera vez que la conocí parecía tranquila, en si es así, pero cuando se enoja….glup-trago saliva-… es peor que la transformación que antes teníamos, la de los ozaru-pronuncio temblando al recordar cuando lo regañaba cada vez que cometía un error o no le hacía caso.

-Eres una vergüenza-dijo el príncipe con una mano en la cara (face palm XD)

-No me digas eso u.u-brillándole los ojos con lagrimitas (cuando ponen cara de pobrecito :P)

-No me mires con cara de perro degollado, que no siento pena por ti ¬¬

-Bueno lo intente n.n…..y ¿Cómo se fue formando tu relación con Bulma?

-¿De qué hablas?-anuncio haciéndose el desentendido.

-Vamos Vegeta no te hagas el idiota ¬¬

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!

-Digo…digo, eh…..yo no fui-mirando para todos lados (. /.)

-Si no fuera la hora de ir a entrenar, te estrangularía ahora mismo-comento el saiya haciendo sonar sus nudillos, mirándolo opresivamente, como forma de advertencia.

-"¡Gracias! ¡Hora de entrenamiento!"-dijo el de pelos alborotados en sus pensamientos, pero después de pensar, se dio cuenta que Vegeta ya estaba lejos de él, dirigiéndose a la puerta

-¡Vegeta! ¡Espérame! Todavía no me contaste sobre que paso con Bulma ¡Heyyy!

Mientras tanto en la habitación del saiya dos humanas seguían charlando de sus sucesos que tuvieron.

-Así que veo que la pasaste muy bien con Goku, Milk ;D, me alegro, espero que nunca se separen hacen tan linda pareja.

-Jejej si-dijo sonrojada- y tú también por lo que he visto cuando llegue, tienes una buena relación con Vegeta ehhhh-la miro con picardía a la peli azul, provocando que ahora esta se pusiera colorada.

-Bueno….si, se supone que somos novios aunque no me lo dijo, pero….-se sacó el collar que mantenía escondido bajo la armadura para que nadie lo viera y se lo mostro-esto demuestra que lo somos.

-Wau Bulma es hermoso

-Sí, me dijo que era de su madre y que era muy especial para él, y que yo era la indicada para tenerlo :´D

-Ayyyy que lindo, se nota que te quiere Bulma, aunque no lo demuestre en público.

-Igual yo sé que es muy orgulloso para demostrar esa clase de sentimientos, pero ami no me molesta con tal de que este a mi lado, aparte no quiere que nadie sepa que estamos juntos ya que Frezzer podría planear algo para provocarlo y eso sería un serio problema…..sí le pasa algo nunca me lo perdonaría u.u

-Tienes razón amiga, Frezzer podría hacer cualquier cosa para que sufra, pero bueno, llegara el día de que alguien derrotara a ese tirano y podremos vivir tranquilamente una vida normal.

-Eso espero-"Y ese alguien será Vegeta"-pensó con suma confianza y seguridad de que así será.

-Bueno amiga, me voy a la habitación de Goku para ir a bañarme.

-Ok, yo voy a ir al laboratorio te espero ahí Milk.

-Nos vemos.

Bulma se despidió de su amiga y comenzó a tocar su collar admirándolo, recordando las palabras que Vegeta le habia dicho el día anterior, estaba tan distraída que no escuchaba que alguien la estaba llamando.

-¡Bulma!-grito una voz, al alcanzarla le toco el hombro provocando que la terrícola pegara un salto.

-Ahhhh, ¿Zarbon? tienes que dejar de darme sustos así ¬¬

-Lo siento, pero te estuve llamando y no me escuchabas

-¿Así? Lo que pasa es que estaba recordando algo-al decir eso se dio cuenta de que el collar estaba a la expectativa así que rápidamente de una forma que jamás hizo lo escondió devuelta dentro de la armadura, pero para su desgracia el soldado ya se habia percatado antes del objeto que llevaba, pero este prefirió no preguntar sobre eso por ahora, solo se limitó a decir.

-Y se puede saber qué?

-Eh…No nada importante-sonrió la peli azul para disimular-y se puede saber ¿porque me llamabas?

-Ah, solo, eh….quería preguntarte si…-de repente se puso nervioso, pero después se puso firme y con una mirada penétrate dijo-¿quieres salir conmigo?

-¿Qué? ¿Me estas invitando a una cita?

-¿Qué cosa?¿Qué es eso?-el extraterrestre quedo con una gran incertidumbre por esa extraña palabra para él.

-¿No sabes lo que es una cita? ¿O.o?-se sorprendió la terrícola, al ver su reacción.

-No

-"Wau, se nota que aquí no hacen esas cosas, solo piensan el pelear ¬¬"-pensó la mujer en forma seria-una cita es cuando un chico invita a salir a una chica y la lleva a lugares lindos, osea una salida en pareja.

-Ah, bueno sería eso pero como amigos-dijo Zarbon al comprender a que se refería pero luego pensó-"aunque yo lo voy a interpretar de la otra forma" ¿Aceptas?

-Pues…-no sabía que decir, si aceptaba Vegeta se molestaría mucho, pero si decía que no Zarbon dudaría y empezaría a preguntar cosas de ¿Por qué?-...veras…eh-"como desearía que alguien me salvara en este momento"

-O acaso ¿Andas con alguien y por eso no quieres?

-¿QUE?¡CLARO QUE NO! –Contesto alterada la peli azul -Quiero decir….Como voy a estar con alguien de este planeta jeje-se calmó para no ser descubierta-está bien acepto.

-¡Excelente!-exclamó feliz el soldado formando una sonrisa-nos encontraremos en la misma sala donde estuvimos para ir a visitar el planeta Vegita cuando ya esté atardeciendo.

-Bueno, pero ¿Adónde iremos?, yo ya conozco todos los lugares del planeta Vegita y por lo que me mostraste no veo ningún lugar para estar en una cita

-Jajaja, no creas que te mostré todo, yo sé de otro lugar que te va a gustar-pronuncio el extraterrestre con una voz suave casi seductora, acercándose a ella

-Ah...Bu…bueno-se puso nerviosa por el tono de voz y en la forma como se acercaba Zarbon que hizo que retrocediera-Ok, nos vemos después ,chau-Bulma lo esquivo lo más rápido que pudo y desapareció del pasillo, aunque el soldado seguía mirando por donde se habia ido y medito-"Tarde o temprano tú serás solo mía"

En el Laboratorio

-¡MILKKKK!

-Pero Bulma ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Qué paso? ¿Porque estás tan nerviosa?-pregunto la peli negra por la reacción de su amiga.

-¡Zarbonnn!

-¡ ¿Te hizo algo?!-pregunto Milk preocupada.

-No, lo es que….te acordas que te conté que creía que le gustaba a este.

-Si

-Bueno ya aclare mis dudas y es verdad.

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué te dijo?-indago su amiga con curiosidad.

-Me dijo que si quería tener una cita con el :S

-Y que le respondiste? O.o?

-Y ¿Que querías que le diga?

-Osea ¿que si?

-Si

-Pero Bulma y ¿Vegeta?

-Se lo contare, aunque no creo que se lo tome muy bien-anuncio pensando cómo se pondría el saiya si se lo cuenta, pero sería peor si se lo escondiera-además no tenía otra opción, si le decía que no quería iba a preguntarme el ¿Por qué? Y por lo que vi creo que noto que llevaba puesto el collar seguro que ahora está que sospecha.

-Si tienes razón, entonces vayamos a buscar a los chicos.

Salieron velozmente del laboratorio para ir a encontrar a los saiyas, estuvieron buscando por todos lados y les quedaba un solo lugar que para su suerte era ese, vieron que los dos estaban saliendo de la sala de entrenamiento, pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa por parte de ellos que hizo que se avergonzaran y se pusieran rojas como tomates.

**N/A: Bueno antes que nada…..¡Discúlpenme! ya sé que querrán matarme, pero como estaban por empezar las vacaciones los profesores aprovecharon para engancharnos pruebas y tarea, pero por suerte ya hice todo y me fue bien, y ahora estoy libre y como ya son vacaciones, podre actualizar el fic más seguido, sin interrupciones. Hablando del fic este capítulo como se darán cuenta lo dividiré en dos partes ya que si no se me hace muy largo y se haría pesado al leerlo, ya tengo la segunda parte hasta la mitad así que tal vez pronto lo publicare. Les quiero agradecer por esperar y dejar sus lindos comentarios que siempre me animan. Saludos y Abrazos :D**


	17. Una Cita Indeseada-Parte 2

Los saiyas como estuvieron entrenando muy duro se habían sacado las armaduras por el calor, quedando con el torso desnudo.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-pregunto Vegeta molesto.

-¿Paso algo?-indago Goku alarmado al ver visto a las chicas corriendo hacia ellos como en forma preocupada.

-Lo…lo que pasa-Bulma no podía hablar, ya habia visto a Vegeta sin la armadura pero nunca recién salido de entrenar-"Por Kami se ve más sexy que de costumbre"

Por otro lado Milk estaba de la misma forma que su amiga, aunque haya estado con Goku, tampoco lo habia visto cuando terminaba de entrenar, ya que ella le habia dicho que no lo hiciera y que estuviera a su lado como toda pareja ideal.

-¿Por qué nos miran así?

-Saquen esas caras de idiota y dígannos ¿qué paso?-inquirió el azabache irritado al no recibir respuesta, rompiendo el momento de admiración por parte de la peli azul, haciendo que se enfadara por tal insulto.

-¡ ¿IDIOTASS?!¡AQUÍ EL UNICO IDIOTA ERES TU!¡QUE HACEN ASI COMO SI NADA SIN ALGO ARRIBA!¡PAR DE PERVERTIDOS!

-PARA TU INFORMACION…¡ YO VOY A DONDE QUIERA COMO YO QUIERA!ADEMAS EN ESTOS PASILLOS NO HAY NADIE, YA QUE ESTA SALA ES NUESTRA Y ESTA PROHIBIDA SU ENTRADA, SOLO LA DE NOSOTROS.

-Ushhh, eres imposible-dijo Bulma cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda al saiya.

-Y tu una desesperante ¬¬

-Creo que hice bien en aceptar la salida con Zarbon ¬¬-murmuro por lo bajo la mujer, pero no tanto ya que Vegeta la escucho.

-¡ ¿Qué dijiste?!

-¿Yo? nada- pronuncio la terrícola haciéndose la desentendida.

-¿Escuche bien?...¡ ¿VAS A TENER UNA SALIDA CON ESE INSECTO?!-interrogo con una vena en la frente.

-Sí, ¿y qué? ¿Acaso estas celoso?

-¡TU ERES MIA MUJER!¡ASI QUE TE PROHIBO IR CON ESA SABANDIJA!-Vegeta estaba más furioso de lo normal, que se veía como un aura oscura lo rodeaba.

-Eh…creo que será mejor dejarlos solos ¿no Milk?-anuncio tembloroso el de pelos alborotados ya que nunca lo habia visto así al azabache.

-Si tienes razón Goku

Este sin más tomo la mano de su novia y se la llevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando solos a la "feliz" pareja, que ni se percató de su ida.

-Mira Vegeta, yo sé que te molesta, pero no tenía alternativa, tú mismo me dijiste que sería un peligro que descubrieran que estamos juntos y si… ¿quisieran hacer algo para separarnos?, yo quiero estar siempre contigo y tú lo sabes -dijo la peli azul cabizbaja-por lo que veo… no confías en mí, tú sabes que solo te quiero a vos…a ti tal vez no te importa, pero ami sí.

Vegeta quedo anonadado, sí, el sabia eso, pero con solo escuchar que ese maldito estaría con su mujer le molestaba. Se acercó a ella y puso su mano en el mentón para levantar su cabeza y verle la cara, quedando frente a los hermosos ojos azules que tanto le encantaban.

-Bulma-susurro pero no tan bajo ya que la peli azul lo pudo oir.

- Dijiste… mi nombre-anuncio sorprendida, ya que era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es ese tu nombre?

-Sí, pero nunca me lo dijiste, siempre me identificas como mujer, terrícola, humana y vulgar ¬¬-dijo poniéndose seria al decir esto último.

-No te mal acostumbres ¬¬

-Con una vez me conformo n.n

-Hmp

-Bueno Vegeta-pronuncio la terrícola robándole un beso a su príncipe provocando que este se sonrojara un poco pero sin que lo notara-me voy a ir a cambiar, para mi indeseada cita u.u

-Todavía no me sigue gustando la idea :( -anuncio el saiya fríamente cruzándose de brazos.

-Tranquilo que no va a pasar nada, no seas celosin ;)-dijo guiñándole un ojo tocando con un dedo la armadura del hombre.

-¿Yo? ¿Celoso? ¡Ja! Seguí soñando mujer

-Vale soñar :D

-Agg, y ¿Cuándo se supone que va a ser su encuentro?-indago alzando una ceja

-En unos minutos, cuando empiece a atardecer, en el mismo lugar donde los encontré apunto de pelear –comento la peli azul con confianza-"Uy creo que dije mucha información" "Vaaa… no creo que haga nada"

-Perfecto-murmuro a lo bajo

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Claro que no mujer –aludió Vegeta molesto- me tengo que ir

Salió volando de allí perdiéndose en el largo pasillo.

-¿Y ahora que le dio?-se preguntó Bulma con incertidumbre-Bueno que más da….Ayy yo sigo estando aquí, tengo que prepararme, no quiero ir con esta armadura-agrego corriendo por donde se fue Vegeta.

Mientras tanto volviendo con muestro saiya

-Tengo que hacer algo-pensó apoyado en una de las paredes

-¿Qué tal Vegeta? ¿Te sientes mejor?

-¡Cállate Kakaroto! no me dejas pensar

-Ok ok lo siento-pasaron pocos segundos de silencio hasta que…-¿En qué piensas Vegeta?

-Ashh, eres una escoria ¬¬

-Dale dime siiiiiii-suplico el de pelos alborotados poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

-Si te digo ¿dejaras de hablar?-inquirió con una mirada hastiada.

-Lo prometo

-Agg, está bien…. estoy haciendo un plan de cómo saber que van a estar haciendo la mujer y el insecto afeminado.

-¡Tengo una idea! :D-dijo Goku formando una gran sonrisa.

-Kakaroto… me sorprendes

-¿Porque? ¿o.o?

-Es la primera vez que piensas

-Gracias Vegeta n.n…..espera…-razono por un rato-Oye ¬¬

-Yo soy sincero-comento el saiya sin ningún remordimiento

-Que cruel u.u…-dijo su compañero afligido-bueno igual te cuento n.n-agrego poniéndose feliz rápidamente-lo que se me ocurrió fue que vayas a eh…mmm

-¿Qué vaya a dónde?

-Eh…se me…eee… olvido…jejej n.n-comento el de clase baja rascándose la cabeza.

-¿COMO QUE SE TE OLVIDO?-grito Vegeta colérico.

-Lo siento, es que tengo hambre, y comencé a pensar en comida u.u-pronuncio tocándose la panza-además ya es hora de ir a cenar y sobre la idea era algo de que vayas a algún lado

-¡Vaya a don…!...espera….¡lo tengo!….Kakaroto cuando quieres ayudas

-No hay de…. ¿Vegeta?-Goku no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su amigo habia desaparecido repentinamente-Bueno lastima…¡Más comida para mí! n.n

En otra parte una mujer estaba dirigiéndose hacia su cometido

-Ya a atardecido y todavía ni me encontré con Zarbon-dijo mientras caminaba velozmente-"Muy bien Bulma y tú que querías que no sospechara ¬¬" –se juzgó a sí misma.

Una vez llegado, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Zarbon de brazos cruzados con una pose de que la estaba esperando.

-Vaya pensé que no vendrías.

-Para tu suerte vine

-Jeje solo bromeaba….vaya

-¿Qué?

-No me di cuenta de lo bella que estas-comento el soldado mirándola de arriba hacia abajo admirándola, ya que esta poseía un vestido color morado oscuro un poco más arriba de las rodillas y un escote de color negro ( images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQPZDlGSsAjPwLVMUWRTJqYmyfrrf16TmLW4jY8j5 sohqBBhEyCSw) con el cabello suelto.

-Gra…gracias-contesto nerviosamente.

Por otra parte alguien los estaba vigilando desde afuera de la puerta, que habia bajado su ki

-¡Esa mujer!¿Por qué va con esas prendas tan provocativas? Y después dice que no le diga vulgar-cuestiono el saiya a lo bajo-Va a ver cuándo me la encuentre grrr-gruño frunciendo el ceño.

-Ven que te llevo-dijo Zarbon para tomarla en brazos.

-Eh…bueno-pronuncio con duda –"Que suerte que Vegeta no está aquí sino nos mata a los dos u.u" "Bulma, como primer trabajo debes crear un transporte"-pensó la peli azul.

Estos se fueron volando del palacio sin percatarse de que el saiya los estaba siguiendo a la vez que maldecía algunas cosas.

-¡MALDITO INSECTO COMO SE ATREVE A TOCAR A MI MUJER!-murmuraba entre dientes-"tranquilo tu eres un príncipe no pierdas el control"-medito-he entrenado bastante y si me lo enfrento le ganaría y lo destrozaría, pero….ahí me vendría un gran problema…osea Frezzer ash

Miestras que Vegeta planeaba una forma macabra de como torturar a Zarbon, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que llegaron al lugar que era una especie de restaurante con un gran ventanal, en el que el azabache agradeció para poderlos vigilar mejor sin que lo descubran, camuflado entre los árboles.

-Wuau, no me habías mostrado este lugar.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa, este es un lugar donde supuestamente comían los saiyajin y sus parejas, muchos soldados vienen aquí, pero lo pedí exclusivamente para que sea privado para nosotros dos ,también ordene que lo remodelaran un poco y quede formal.

-Qué lindo detalle de tu parte Zarbon –dijo Bulma admirando el sector-"retiro lo dicho, después de todo, no solo pensaban en pelear"

-Todo para una hermosa dama como tú-contesto mientras le corría la silla para que se sentase, recibiendo de parte de la mujer una sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento.

Volviendo con el saiya

-¿PORQUE LE SONRIE?Agg maldita sea, puedo verlos pero no escucharlos-se quejó apretando los puños con furia-¡Esa sabandija desde cuando es un caballero! ¡Desgraciado!

Con Bulma y Zarbon

-Y de ¿qué quieres hablar?-comenzó la conversación la peli azul después de pedir la orden de la comida.

-Nose, Mmmm…. ¿Cómo está tu relación con Vegeta?

-¿What?-se asustó pensando lo peor-"Acaso ¿ya lo sabe?"

-Osea…ya que sos una saiyajin y Frezzer dejo al mando a Vegeta y a Kakarotto para que ellos se hicieran cargo de ustedes, deben de estar todo el tiempo con ellos-dijo tranquilamente sin dejar de pensar tal reacción-"será mejor seguir con el juego"

-Ah…"Ufff la que me salve"-pensó con una gotita de sudor-jeje Vegeta es duro y muy orgulloso, pero es bueno-solo alcanzo a decir.

-¿Encerio?-indago algo dudoso- Por cómo trata a su compañero a pesar de ser de la misma raza no es tan "bueno" que digamos-delibero

-Si lo que pasa es que a veces tiene sus razones para enfadarse

-Mmm y a ti ¿te trata bien ese bastardo?

-¿Qué dijiste?-se sobresaltó Bulma al escuchar tal insulto a Vegeta, pero al darse cuenta la consecuencia que podía traer, se tranquilizó-…digo…emm…no bastante bien se porta conmigo n.n

-"Hmp, Mmm interesante"-medito el soldado sonriendo un poco -a bueno me parece bien, si te hace algo solo avísame que se las verá conmigo.

-"Ja como si le ganaras"-se insinuó ella misma-ok gracias Zarbon no te preocupes.

-Estoy a tu servicio cuando quieras-pronuncio seductoramente besándole la mano.

-Si…eh-tartamudeo la peli azul zafándose del agarre.

Con Vegeta

Sabia…sabía que esa basura le interesaba su mujer, tramaba algo y con solo pensarlo no le agradaba en lo absoluto, su ki tenía ganas de elevarse de lo colérico que estaba, pero si lo hacia ese maldito lo descubriría ya que llevaba su rastreador puesto.

Bulma y Zarbon

-Ya sabes algunas cosas de mí, ahora, mejor hablemos de ti

-Y ¿Qué quieres saber?

-Nose quería preguntarte, me parece extraño verte sin nada que hacer, siendo tú el soldado de más confianza de Frezzer, ¿Acaso no te mando a hacer ninguna misión?

-Eso es clasificado-pronuncio seriamente el soldado.

- ¿Que ocultas algo?-indago alzando una ceja, en ese momento ella era la que lo tenía acorralado.

-Son asuntos con mi lord no puedo revelar nada-solo soltó a decir.

-Yo ya te dije lo que tenía que decir ahora tu tendrías que hacer lo mismo-sentencio la peli azul sonando molesta-pero si no quieres, me voy, ya que no estoy para que me hagan una entrevista a mi ¬¬-se levantó para marcharse pero Zarbon la retuvo sujetándola de la mano y obligándola a mirarlo a la cara, este se empezó acercar a su cara, además de que la tenía sujetada de los brazos, hizo fuerza para soltarse pero no tuvo éxito.

Vegeta.

Ya no soportaba tal escena, estaba decidido, iría y le rompería la cara a Zarbon, el habia prometido de que nadie le iba a tocar un pelo a su mujer y ese insecto habia derramado el vaso, iba a dirigirse al lugar pero algo lo retuvo, vio que la terrícola habia movido la cabeza para un costado y la sabandija la habia soltado.

Bulma y Zarbon

-Zarbon llévame devuelta al palacio-anuncio con un tono de enfado.

-Esta bien -salieron del lugar ,Zarbon se dio cuenta que habia anochecido y que el frio habia aventado, lo que lo sorprendió fue que la peli azul se tapó con sus brazos, este quizo ofrecerle su capa, pero esta lo rechazo, la tomo en brazos y se marcharon, en medio del viaje el soldado comenzó a pensar-"Se supone que es una hibrido, note que utilizo toda su fuerza para zafarse de mi agarre, al hacer frio tiembla, pero siendo por parte saiyajin no tendría que sentirlo, también hubiera podido soltarse de mi agarre fácilmente. No…. acaso…. no…no puede ser"-medito acordándose de lo que Frezzer le habia dicho "_Tienes que averiguar quiénes son realmente" _la miro por un momento, estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mirando hacia el horizonte, ya se lo imaginaba tan delicada y frágil que la sentía tenía que ser nada menos que una "humana". Por otro lado Vegeta los siguió pero en un momento paro, ya que le vino una sensación de que algo malo sucedería.

**Continuara...**

**N/A: Muajajaj volví dejando la segunda parte :D. Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora comencemos con las preguntas. ¿Que pasara con Bulma y Vegeta? ¿Zarbon le contara a Frezzer lo que descubrió? ¿Vegeta estaba celoso? ( en mi opinión, OBVIOO XD).**


	18. La Verdad esta en Juego

Zarbon aterrizo a piso firme en el mismo lugar en donde habían partido.

-Bulma gracias por aceptar esta salida

-Sí, está bien-dijo la peli azul sacudiéndose el vestido con una mirada seria.

-¿Estas molesta?

-Nooo, ¿Cómo voy a estar molesta?... comento sarcásticamente- si quisiste besarme a la fuerza ¬¬

-Sí , pero…-sonrió maliciosamente-¡ ¡ya no resisto más!-anuncio Zarbon tomándola sorpresivamente por la cintura- quiero que seas mía…. querida terrícola-susurro esto último en el oído de la mujer.

-Co…Como te enteraste-dijo Bulma asustada.

-Eso no importa, ami no me interesa que seas una humana-sonrió seductoramente-y no te preocupes no le diré nada a mi lord

-¿Encerio?-pregunto con algo de esperanza

-A cambio….. de que seas mi mujer-murmuro el soldado acomodándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

-¿Qué?¿Estás loco?Ni loca sería tu mujer-grito empujándolo, y como este no la tenía bien sostenida, logró zafarse.

-Ja, sabía que dirías eso, pero…si no lo haces-comenzó a decir el extraterrestre rodeándola-Le contare a Frezzer, y el decidirá que castigo tan cruel le hará a Vegeta-amenazo.

-No…no lo harías

-Ohh…acaso te preocupa ese estúpido-se rio perversamente.

-¡Cállate! No le digas así, ¡entendido! –aludió furiosa la peli azul encarándolo.

-Lo que me sospechaba…te gusta ese saiyajin

Bulma miro para otro lado sollozando, temiendo lo peor.

-Pero no le preocupes…si aceptas mi propuesta no le sucederá nada-comento obligándola a que lo mirara-Esperare tu respuesta…-salió del lugar dejando a una Bulma shokeada, por lo que le acababa de decir.

-¿Que hare? …le tengo que contar urgentemente esto a Vegeta-sin decir ninguna palabra más, se dirigió en busca del príncipe. Sin percatarse de que Zarbon habia estado escondido detrás de la puerta del sitio.

-Si… ve querida mía, después de todo… no tienes otra opción Jajaja

Bulma corría con lágrimas en los ojos, con solo imaginar a su saiyajin todo ensangrentado y apunto de morir a manos de ese maldito "lagarto" como lo llamaba este. Estaba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que habia chocado con alguien.

-Disculpe…-al mirar bien noto quien era y con quien estaba acompañado-¡Goku! ¡Milk!

-¡Bulma!-dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Amiga ¿qué pasa? ¿Porque lloras?-indagó Milk preocupada.

-Hay Milk-dijo la peli azul abrazándola-no sabes lo que me dijo Zarbon

-¿Pero qué? ¿Acaso te hizo algo? Dime

-El descubrió que somos humanas Milk-comento separándose de su amiga para hablar, dejándola a esta una mirada atónita al escuchar la noticia-además me dijo cosas horribles-prosiguió-amiga tengo miedo, si algo le pasa a él, no me lo perdonaría.

-¿De quién Bulma?...dime

-Sobre Vegeta…-logro decir

-Tienes que contárselo Bulma-dijo Goku seriamente, haciendo que las dos mujeres se sorprendieran, ya que nunca lo habían visto de ese modo.

-Si Bulma, Goku tiene razón, ve y cuéntaselo a el primero.

-Es lo que quiero hacer, pero no lo encuentro en ningún lado, ustedes ¿lo vieron?

-Siento su ki, pero no sé exactamente donde esta-comento Goku apenado de no poder ayudar.

-Y no sabes un lugar donde solo sepas tú y te lo haya mostrado?-indago la peli negra

-¡Es verdad! , Gracias Milk-en un santiamén, otra vez comenzó a correr a toda prisa…al lugar…. donde él le habia dando ese collar tan especial…. para ella.

El saiya, estaba recostado mirando el cielo, con las manos detrás de su cabeza, pensando en lo que ocurrió en la "cita" de la terrícola y el insecto.

-"No puedo creer que se haya echo llevar por los estúpidos encantos de esa sabandija"-gruño a sus adentros-"Ash, eh caído tan bajo, siendo el príncipe de la raza más poderosa, como puede ser que un guerrero orgulloso como yo, se interesara en una débil humana como esa"-frunciendo el ceño-"Agg, con solo acordarme me desagrada" –cerro lo ojos por un momento para meditar buscando una razón o algo que le respondiera a sus dudas-"Pero más pienso en la mujer y al acordarme de esos hermosos ojos, que me llevan a otro lugar de este maldito sitio, con solo mirarlos me pierdo en ellos, como también su piel blanca como la de un ángel….todo de ella es como un embriamiento para mi…." "Yo sé que ella no sería capaz de hacerme tal cosa…además esa sabandija trato de besarla y ella lo esquivo" "Aunque…. eso no va a hacerla zafar de que me dé una explicación"-sonrió en forma socarrona.

-Vegeta…-dijo una voz detrás de él, a la que conocía muy bien, pero por estar distraído no habia sentido su ki.

-Mujer ¿qué haces aquí?-indago el hombre extrañado, levantándose del gran pastizal. Al apenas incorporarse, la terrícola se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, a la vez que derramaba lágrimas sobre el hombro de este. Quedo anonadado por tal actitud, pero aunque no entendía el porqué le correspondió, estuvieron así unos minutos y al ver que se habia tranquilizado hablo.

-¿Que sucedió?

-Za…Zarbon-logro decir Bulma todavía un poco melancólica.

-Con solo escuchar el nombre se enfureció por completo-¡¿QUE?!¿QUE TE HIZO ESE MALDITO?DIMELOO AHORAAA-ordeno el saiya agarrándola fuerte de los brazos aunque no tanto para no lastimarla, ya bastante habia aguantado. Esa sabandija va a ver quién es "El Príncipe Saiyajin".

-Descubrió que soy una humana-comento la peli azul agachando la cabeza para esquivar la mirada del azabache-y me advirtió de que si no era su mujer, le contaría a Frezzer para que este te torturase o peor…-pero no quizo hablar más ya que le hacía poner mal. Al notar que no recibía respuesta lo llamo-…Vegeta

-Agg, maldita sea-murmuro apretando un puño-"Ya tenía el síntoma de que algo malo pasaría"-pensó-¿qué más te dijo?

-Me dijo que iba a esperar mi respuesta, por eso lo primero que hice es venir a buscarte.

-Y se puede saber ¿Cómo lo descubrió?-interrogo fríamente.

-No lo sé, le pregunte y no me quizo Vegeta no fue mi culpa, además en la cita intento besarme y…

-Eso ya lo sé –comento cruzándose de brazos

-¿Como que lo sabes?...N…No me digas que…..noss estuviste vigilando-indago asombrada y con algo de temor.

-Sí y bastante¬¬

-Vegeta te juro que yo no hice nada. Además si estuviste ahí, vos abras visto que intente zafarme, pero…-dijo algo molesta con ella misma de no tener la fuerza para defenderse-era muy fuerte, no pude...y… -fue interrumpida.

-Lo vi…-contesto sin mirarla- y eso es lo que hizo que se diera cuenta, se supone que aunque fueras un "hibrido" al ser mitad saiyajin tuvieras la fuerza suficiente para deshacerte de su agarre.

-Lo siento…Vegeta-anuncio afligida ladeando la cabeza hacia abajo, cerrando los ojos fuertemente por la impotencia que sentia, que hizo que una lágrima se le escapara, al abrirlos tenia al saiya enfrente de ella, que con un dedo le seco la lagrima y con una voz suave le dijo.

-No es tu culpa…-solo con esas palabras provoco que a la peli azul se le formara una sonrisa y lo besara susurrándole un:

-Gracias…

Se separaron y el hombre comenzó a pensar un plan, no dejaría que ese granuja estuviera con su mujer y se saliera con la suya.

-Vegeta, no sería mejor que busquemos a Goku y a Milk, aver si se les ocurre algo.

-Bien, vayamos, pero sostente bien, ya que volare más rápido de lo normal

-No hay problema con tal que sea contigo ;)-contesto provocando un leve sonrojo departe del príncipe.

En pocos minutos llegaron a donde estaba la pareja

-Mira que suerte Vegeta ahí están, cerca de las habitaciones.

-Si ya vi mujer, no soy ciego ¬¬

-¡Bulma! ¡Vegeta!-llamo Goku meneando la mano en forma de saludo.

Vegeta paro el vuelo y bajo a Bulma cuidadosamente.

-Jeje que lindo peinado te quedo amiga-dijo Milk a la peli azul, que por tanta velocidad que utilizo Vegeta, su cabello se habia despeinado.

-Ahhhh –Bulma rápidamente comenzó a peinarse con los dedos-maldita sea esta enredado u.u

-Que dramática eres ¬¬-cuestiono el saiya

-¡Cállate!

-Hmp, entremos a mi habitación y hablaremos del tema que le paso a la mujer

-Está bien-dijo Goku ya queriendo saber que sucedió.

Al entrar, las dos mujeres y Goku se sentaron en la cama de Vegeta, y este se apoyó de brazos cruzados en una de las paredes contándoles a la pareja todo lo que Bulma le habia dicho, al terminar, las caras de estos era de preocupación y asombro.

-Es un maldito aprovechado y eso que desde antes desconfiaba de el ¬¬-añadió Milk con el ceño fruncido.

-Hay que pensar algo-comento Goku con una expresión seca-No hay que permitir que Zarbon haga daño a Bulma.

-Gracias por preocuparse por mi Goku, Milk-sonrió alegremente, aunque esa felicidad se fue rápido-pero….siento que el que corre más peligro eres tu Vegeta acaso… ¿no estas ni un poco angustiado?

-No digas tonterías mujer-se quejó el pelo azabache-soy un saiyajin, no me derrotara fácilmente-a pesar de todo siempre mantenía su orgullo intacto.

-Tonterías…-se levantó repentinamente de la cama y se puso delante del saiyajin-¡TONTERIAS! ¡Para ti lo serán, pero para mí no!….-chillo molesta por la indiferencia del príncipe-a ti no te preocupa morir… ¡JA! Pues claro sos un saiyajin, no les importa nada más que pelear ¿no?-dijo sarcásticamente-nose porque me sigo preocupando por ti, alguien que no piensa en su propio bienestar y…..en el dolor que sentiría….si te pierdo-susurro con melancolía.

Vegeta al escuchar la voz de tristeza que se sintió en ese leve susurro hizo que se le erizara la piel, pensando-"Pero…si yo no estoy….quien más la protegería" "Kakaroto era una opción pero ese idiota iba a estar con la terrícola de pelo negro, que no podría proteger a las dos al mismo tiempo" "Además el habia prometido en silencio que la protegería él y solo el" -En ese momento recordó lo que su madre le habia dicho"

**FlashBack**

_-Cuando conozcas a una mujer que consideres importante para ti, al prometer cuidar de este collar, también deberás hacerlo con la mujer que se lo des._

_-Y ¿porque debería hacer eso? ¬¬-indago el niño cruzándose de brazos._

_-Algún día lo entenderás-dijo la reina sonriendo y besándole la frente._

**Final Flash**

Ahora comprendía, desde ese día que le habia entregado el collar, prometió dar su vida por ella, así que todo este embrollo, por una vez en su vida lo medito bien esta vez y solo por esta vez no era por su orgullo, si no que sí tendría que morir por impedir que esa sabandija tocara a su mujer lo haría, porque cumpliría su promesa a pesar de las circunstancias. Y si eso llegara a hacer que él y la mujer se fueran a otro planeta para que no los encuentren hasta que se haga lo suficiente fuerte para derrotar a la lagartija, lo haría, con tal de tenerla a salvo.

-Tengo una idea-anuncio repentinamente, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención-Nos fugaremos del lugar-comento sin remordimiento.

-Vegeta te tomaste algo O.o-pregunto Goku de tan loca idea que se le ocurrió a su compañero.

-¡Silencio!¡Kakaroto!Estoy hablando muy enserio-anuncio sin dejar su pose seria.

-Pe…pero Vegeta… ¿que pasara si nos descubren?-indago Bulma todavía algo anonadada por tal idea.

-No lo harán, ocultaremos nuestros ki, además ustedes son humanas, con solo tranquilizarse y no alterarse como urracas no las detectaran, ya que los rastreadores son puras baratijas que no detectan los ki que son demasiado débiles-argumento Vegeta burlándose a la vez que sonreía ladinamente.

-¡ ¿Qué dijiste?!-gritaron las dos terrícolas al mismo tiempo con un aura demoniaca a su alrededor y llamas en sus ojos, haciendo que al saiya menor le salga una gotita de sudor.

-Pero Vegeta hay un problema…¬¬-comento la mujer acordándose de algo muy importante sin dejar de mirarlo con odio.

-¿Qué?

-Zarbon me dijo que le tenía que decir si aceptaba o no ser su mujer

-Ash se me habia olvidado, maldita sea…-pero en pocos instantes se lo ocurrió otro plan (Vegeta bien inteligente XD)-haremos esto…mañana iremos por una nave en la que entremos todos para prepararla y ponerla en modo de silencio para que no haga escandalo cuando partamos….tú y la mujer de Kakaroto vayan al laboratorio a buscar armaduras y todo ese tipo de cosas de utilidad, luego las iremos a buscar a ustedes, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareceremos de aquí, entendido-sentenció el saiya .

-Vegeta…la verdad que eres un genio-pronuncio Goku muy contento.

-Mira vos, te conozco poco pero me sorprendes con tus ideas-siguió Milk

-Si lo sé-contesto muy orgulloso el azabache

-Sigues igual de engreído como la primera vez que te conocí ¬¬-dijo molesta la peli azul al verlo tan presumido, aunque después de todo, sabía que todo eso lo hacía por ella, ya que no quería verla sufrir sin su presencia y…

-No me hagas reír, tú sigues igual de vulgar ¬¬-anuncio el príncipe rompiendo los lindos pensamientos de Bulma volviéndolos en insultos.

-Vuelvo a decir ¡maldito mono arrogante!-bramo molesta

-Mujer desesperante

-Saiyajin necio

-Vulgar y gritona

- Antipático y egoísta

-No cambiaran nunca-comento el de pelos alborotados con una gotita de sudor a su pareja.

-Tranquilo como dice el dicho "Del odio al amor, ay un solo paso" n.n y ellos están bien enamorados-anuncio Milk sonriendo felizmente

-Tienes razón

**Continuara...**

**N/A: Bueno tarde en actualizar u.u, pero como ya vieron terminaron las vacaciones y apenas comenzamos las clases nos empezaron a mandar a estudiar waaa T.T, pero que va.**

**Cambiando de tema estoy muy feliz porque vi el tráiler oficial de la película de "La Batalla de los Dioses" y al escuchar a Vegeta se me puso la piel de gallina (aunque siempre lo veo y lo escucho por YouTube XD) pero al ver que va a salir en el cine que su sexy voz me derrito *.***

**Ahora se preguntaran ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capítulo? ¿Se podrá lograr el plan de vegeta? ¿Seguirán las inolvidables peleas entre nuestra pareja favorita? XD. Agradezco a todos lo que me comentan y ven mi fic, a pesar de tardar por los estudios me siguen leyendo, no saben lo feliz que me ponen :´D. Apropósito ya quedan pocos capítulos para el final u.u. Saludos y Abrazos J**


End file.
